New Life or Old Life
by DomLetty101
Summary: Letty comes home after losing her memory, will Dom help her remember her old life or will she just be used to a new life? Scenes from Fast 6, and Fast 7
1. Chapter 1

Dom POV

It's been 2 months since we have gotten back from London, as much as I would like to think things are back to normal, they are far from it.

Being home in the 1327 house that we we're all raised in I thought would help Letty remember and make her comfortable, I clearly was living in a dream. Things couldn't have been more uncomfortable for her. I could see it in her eyes, she was lying to me. The first night of being home I made the mistake of going to bed...in the same bed as her.

•••••Flashback.••••••

Letty POV

Dom showed me the house hoping I would remember, I didn't and that hurt. But, what hurt more was seeing the pain in his eyes. I didn't even know this guy yet my body and my heart feel like I have known him forever and that I'm meant to be here. Which I apparently have, I've known all of them my whole life.

I walked around the house trying to familiarize myself with the place I once called home, I saw pictures lining the wall going up the stairs, ones of Dom and I, ones of Mia and I, and others of group shots which included a very tomboy looking me. I cringed at my choice of outfit in some pictures. I could see Mia, Dom, Brian and myself in pictures but the 3 others guys I couldn't put names to although we all clearly looked close. We looked like a family.

"That's Leon, Jesse, and Vince." Dom said obviously watching me try to determine who these guys were to me.

"Oh." was all I could really say.

"Are they coming for the BBQ?" I asked obviously not knowing what happened, and by the look on Doms face I started to assume they weren't coming, ever.

"No, they uhm well Jesse, he got shot about 14 years ago buy a guy named Johnny Tran real piece of work that guy was, and Leon, well I couldn't tell you after I sent you and Leon to Mexico after the heist he left you alone after a month I'll never forget that call you made me to." He held his head down in shame or disappointment I couldn't really tell.

"You we're crying which broke my heart, and you wouldn't talk to me, so I had to calm you down over the phone and after about 20 minutes you finally told me that Leon had left you and you needed me."

••••••Flashback to Phone call.•••••••

Dom POV

Who the fuck could be calling at 3 in the fucking morning I thought angrily to myself.

"What?" I answered annoyed

Nothing.

"Look if this is a fucking prank I will find your punk ass and show you who the fuck you're calling at 2 o clock in the fu..."

"Dom" I heard a soft voice that only belonged to Letty.

"Letty, baby what's wrong?" I asked now wide awake and full of worry and concern.

"Baby, you gotta talk to me ok? You know how much I love hearing your voice, just tell me what's going on?" I was trying to coax her to telling me what was wrong. Still, nothing but soft sobs and sniffles on the other end.

"Letty, I'm sorry that you're there without me, I'm trying to come to you I just need to clean up this mess first so I can keep you safe, I promise you I'll be there soon but you gotta talk to me baby, tell me what's been going on? Have you gone to the beach yet, how's the weather ?" I tried anything just to get her to talk.

After about 20 minutes of her crying I noticed she started to calm down a bit and started to speak.

"You said you would always be here to keep me safe right?" She said as her voice cracked from her crying.

"Baby, you know I will this is why I'm trying to fix things, to keep you safe, now what's going on?"

"Leon left a couple days ago, he left a note saying he couldn't do this anymore and had to find a new life for himself. He just left me here alone and I am terrified Dom, I'm scared to be here alone, I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want you to think I was being childish and I'm sorry if I am, but I just don't know what to do, I have nothing and no one here and I'm scared to leave and I just don't know what to do." She broke down again and my heart broke.

" I'll be there in the morning." I told her whole packing my bags and some more clothes for her as well as some of her favourite things, like books and movies she liked. She didn't really have time to pack when she left so I'll bring a piece of home to her.

"No Dom, I don't want me ruining your plans, I'm sorry I called I just was scared and you're the only one I want to talk to or even be around when I am scared, but I don't want to ruin your plans or your life because of me acting like this." She was rambling which means she was truly scared and no one has ever seen this side of her except me, when her mother died and when my father died was the only few times I've seen her like this .

"Letty, stop. My only concern is your safety, and if you don't feel safe well baby I'll be there to make you feel safe, I will work something out here and I'll be there before you wake up." At this point I was in my car and on my way to Mexico.

"Dom?"

"Yeah babe?"

"I love you, and thank you."

"I love you too let, and don't thank me for doing what I'm supposed to do, see you soon, try and sleep."

•••••••Phone Call Flashback over••••••

"What about him?" I asked pointing to Vince

Dom looked down sadly and thought, I wasn't really ready to talk about him. He was my bestfriend and basically Lettys older brother.

"How about we eat some dinner?" Dom suggested clearly not wanting to talk about him so I let it go.

We went outside to the man made patio table which made me laugh a little.

"Nice handy work." I motioned to the table.

He chuckled at me and rubbed the back of his neck with a cute smile on his face.

We all sat at the make shift table and Dom pulled me onto his lap and started to caress my thighs, I know I may not remember him but it feels right.

I went to reach for a bun that was on the middle of the table and jumped slightly when I heard Brian yell.

"Lettys got grace!" I looked at him confused.

Everyone looked at me and back to Brian waiting to see what would happen next.

"Uh you know what Brian, I think I'll do it today." Dom said saving me from grace. It's not that I didn't want to do it, but I didn't know what to say. I turned and smiled at him appreciatively, and he smiled back.

"Father thank you for making our family whole once again, we thank you for our health, this food, family" He said while tightening his grip on me. "and we thank you for fast cars and blessing us with our driving skills, Amen."

Did they usually do this ? God I hated not knowing.

Dom POV

The night went pretty well besides Brians little slip up on grace, we said our goodbyes and then it was just Letty and I sitting in the kitchen opposite of eachother.

"Did you enjoy yourself ?" I said asking her, not knowing what else to say.

"Yeah, it was nice to have some normality, but what was with the whole grace thing?" I knew she would ask me.

"When we we're all kids my dad was getting tired of us just grabbing the food before we said grace, so he came up with a rule that you whoever grabs the food first has to say grace." She looked at me and smiled, but it wasn't a regular Letty smile I was used to, it was a sad smile. I put my hand on top of hers comforting her.

"It's ok if you don't remember, you will."

"And what if I don't? Then what, I stay as Letty, the girl who doesn't know anything about her life before 29." I didn't know what to say to her so we sat there in silence.

"I think I'm going to go to bed." She stood up and turned away to head upstairs but before she did she looked at me.

"Thank you Dom, and I'm sorry for snapping. I'm not trying to be a bitch I'm just..."

"I know, it's ok really." And with that I kissed her forehead and she went to bed. I went upstairs to take a shower.

I let the hot water flow down my body, I hated having showers without her, I had gotten used to it by now, but having her in the same house knowing she's alive makes it a little sad for me. We didn't even have sex every time we showered together, it wasn't about that. It was the intimacy we shared together, no walls up, no hair done, no makeup even though she didn't really wear makeup, both completely naked just holding each other, soothingly rubbing each others backs in the process with the small kisses we placed on each others lips back and forth.

I finished my shower, dried off, and brushed my teeth. I threw my boxers on and opened the door to our bedroom. I looked at Letty sleeping softly and I just pulled back the covers to see her sleeping in little panties and a tank top. I smiled and crawled in next to her.

Letty POV

I felt bad about today, Dom was trying to make me feel comfortable and help me regain my memory. I was just exhausted so I decided to go to bed in the bedroom Dom showed me earlier. I heard the shower turn on so I tried to doze off after about 10 minutes I finally did.

I was sleeping fairly peacefully until I felt it, his big arm wrap around my middle and pull me close. I stiffened at his motion and he must've notice because he instantly pulled away.

"Letty, I'm sorry it's just a habit I didn't even think about it, I'll go to the guest room."

" No Dom, it's ok really, I get it. But I am not kicking you out of your room I can take the guest room.

"No Letty, this was your room as much as it was mine, so you have every right. I'll go I don't mind really."

Dom was already out of the bed and I felt terrible, about it. He must've sensed that and came over to me.

"Hey, don't worry about it, it's my fault, so don't feel bad. Sleep tight Let."

I woke up in the morning and still felt bad about making Dom give up his bed for me, I mean I guess it is mine too, I should have let him stay. I wanted to make up for it so I went downstairs to make breakfast.

Dom POV

I woke up smelling bacon and I was downstairs quicker than I could've opened my eyes. I saw Letty standing in the kitchen not facing me, she had the music on and was swaying her hips to the song. I watched her for about a minute until she turned around with a mixing bowl and a red face.

"Oh hi" She said slightly embarrassed

"Goodmorning"

"You hungry?" I just nodded at her.

"Good cause I'm making pancakes, bacon, and eggs." She smiled brightly. There's that smile.

"You didn't have to Letty I mean rea..."

"No, Dom I felt really bad about last night and wanted to make it up to you."

"Well in that case you can have the bed every night if you make me breakfast every morning." I tried with a little humour only to get a little pancake batter thrown on me.

"Oh so now it's a guilt trip" she laughed.

"Of course not, just a deal."

"Well in that case, I accept, because that bed was way too comfortable."

I smiled at her hoping today would be a good day.

"I hope you like cereal, cause that's what I'm making tomorrow."

"Oh no no no, I want the full thing."

"Never said that Dominic."

Tricky. I loved that about her.

•••••••Flashback Over•••••••

Dom POV

I would get her back, if it's the last thing I do. I will make her happy again, I will make her see who she is, and I will make her Letty Toretto again.


	2. Chapter 2

Letty POV

After a month I started to settle in a bit more, I was getting familiar with the city, and I was learning more and more about Dom and I liked that...a lot.

I started visiting mia more since she lived down the street and word must've got out that I was back because I had met a couple people who seemed to know me from before.

One girl in particular named Skyler was someone I seemed to talk to a lot, I told her how I lost my memory and she didn't care, she said memory lost or not you still have the same personality. I liked that, she didn't try to make me remember, she wasn't pushing old memories on me or my favourite "Do you remember...?" She talked to me as if we've just became friends, it was refreshing.

I got home from the workout that skyker and I just finished, I didn't think Dom was home since I yelled for him when I walked in and heard nothing. I was sweaty and felt gross and the house was really damn hot.

I started to take my shirt off and was left in my sports bra, I took off my yoga shorts and stood in the living room with nothing but my thong and sports bra, I went to grab a towel to go and shower and then I heard someone speak.

"Oh shit Letty I'm sorry I didn't think anyone was home, sorry.

"Jesus Dom, you scared the shit out of me, didn't you hear me yell when I came in!"

"No, I was in the garage, why are you mad at me? I'm not the one who stripped in the living room!"

"ugh, whatever I'm going to shower."

Dom POV

Good job Dom, you're fucking up again I sighed rubbing the back of my head, why can't she just remember for fuck sakes !

If only I could stop being an ass for 10 minutes maybe she would want to spend time with me. I didn't care if I sounded needy, I haven't seen my wife in 2 years I was the neediest person on this planet at this point. I didn't mean having sex either, I can get those needs covered by myself, what I missed was the laughs, and the fights, and the drives, and the intimacy we shared, I missed laying in bed with her laughing about a bad movie on tv, I missed her laugh, I missed her smile, I missed her.

I waited for her to get out of the shower and prepared a cup of hot chocolate, she still loved that.

After about 20 minutes I heard the water turn off so I waited.

Another 10 minutes passed and I wondered what she was doing in there. I walked up to the door ready to knock then I heard it. The soft sobs coming from the other side of the door, I really did it now.

I carefully and slowly knocked hoping not to startle her. I started to knock and heard her sniff, and her feet shuffle around obviously trying to hide the fact she was crying, same old Letty I thought.

"what?"

"I uh, I made you hot chocolate." I so as trying to sound apologetic.

I felt relived when I saw her smile at me just a little.

"thank you" she grabbed the cup and went to close the door before I stopped her.

"could we talk?" I asked hoping she would give me that chance.

She did, she walked past me and sat on the couch in nothing but a towel she's gotten a bit more comfortable around me which was nice. I sat beside her thinking of what to say.

"I'm sorry that I snapped at you Letty I just don't know what I'm supposed to say or feel around you anymore, you were someone who I told everything to and you knew how to calm me down and vice versa, I'm just scared to say the wrong thing and lose you again."

"I get it, I really do it's just as hard for me as it is for you, but I can tell you that you won't lose me again, you're the only one I have some faith and trust in." I smiled knowing that she had faith in me and I was not going to fuck this up.

"Do you want to watch a movie with me?"

"As long as you don't pick something terrible or a porno then I'm down, I'll make the popcorn but let me get dressed first."

We both sat on the couch not touching watching 'Pain and Gain' The popcorn was between us and we both reached in at the same time and touched hands, I instantly felt the electricity jolt between us. She pulled her hand away and smiled. I wanted her, I wanted her bad. After the movie ended I looked over at her to find her asleep. I covered her up with a blanket and went upstairs to my room.

After realizing how much I missed her body, and making love to her I couldn't get the image of that body bouncing above me like she used to do so skillfully. I reached in the drawer beside my bed and pulled out an iPad. I didn't know if I should do this but I was so hard and I wanted to see that body again even if I wasn't able to touch it right now.

I looked through my videos and found the one labelled 'Only if you miss me' I put headphones in and hit play. Images of Letty flashed across the screen.

••••Video••••

"Baby, are we really doing this?" I yelled from inside the adjoining bathroom.

"We don't have to Let, but what if we both need something to help us scratch that itch we may have and neither one of us is around." He said with his Toretto smirk and waiting for me to come out of the bathroom.

"Well when you put it that way." I said peaking my head out of the door.

"See, I'm being helpful."

I laughed at his attempt to make a good reason for this, but with him there isn't much I wouldn't do, actually there isn't anything I haven't done that he's asked me.. Yes, even that.

"You coming Let?"

"Someone is impatient."

I stepped out of the bathroom in a black lace corset with black lace crotchless thongs paired with black stilettos. I loved being able to surprise him once and a while with different lingerie pieces, it was always a treat for him. And for me, I loved being able to wear the all the lingerie I had, it made me feel sexy and I had a lot of lingerie that only he would get the pleasure of seeing and enjoying and sometimes ripping off.

"You're damn right when you look like that, Jesus Christ Letty." He grabbed me by the waist and made me straddle him while he kissed me long and hard.

I looked back at the camera Dom had set up for us to make our 'home movie' I popped my ass out a little more so he could really enjoy our little video, I started to kiss his neck as I moved down his body, I felt him grab my hair gently as I got lower. I opened his jeans and slid them down his legs and rubbed him through his saxx boxers. I used my teeth to pull his boxers off and once I got his erect member free I pressed a light kiss to the tip, listening to the intake of breath he took.I then started to lick him up and down teasing him slightly, I cupped his balls and took him deep into my warm mouth. I sucked hard and used my teeth lightly and felt him grab my hair tighter. I kept doing this and changed my pace and I went from sucking hard to licking very lightly, I felt him jerk hard into my mouth. I took all 8 inches of his hard cock into my mouth gagging a little. I knew he was about to cum so I went a little faster and when he pulled my hair again I heard him groan.

"Fuck Letty, I'm going to cum you gotta stop or I'm going to let go."

I didn't stop, I kept going awaiting his salty gesture and then it happened, he came in my mouth and on my tits. I crawled back up to his mouth and kissed him letting him taste himself. He flipped me around and kissed down my neck spending a bit of extra time on my favourite spot behind my ear. He kissed my collarbone and and spent time on my nipples, my hips raised in an attempt to find some friction to satisfy my needs. Dom sensed my impatience and slowly kissed down my stomach and finally made his way to my shaved pussy. Finally he licked my dripping slit in one hard stroke. He started to suck on my clit and insert two fingers inside of me. I was on cloud 9 and couldn't keep my moans down no matter how hard I tried.

"Oh god Dom, ungh baby"

He kept going harder and faster making me squirm and shake.

"Fuck baby, don't stop ! oh god yes! More more more !" I was about to come until he stopped and flipped me over so I was on my stomach. He raised my hips slightly and went back to sucking me from behind while he spanked me. God I loved being spanked.

After one more spank I finally came, and I came hard. While I let my body shake and come down from it's high. I felt Dom kiss my spine and my neck and then he entered me from behind.

Slowly moving in and out and hitting every sensitive spot inside of me, He reached his hand around to play with my clit. My loud moans, started to turn into screams.

"FUCK, oh god. DOMINIC, harder baby. ungh SHIT." I was screaming at this point, he listened to me and started to pound me so hard the bed was creaking while the headboard slammed against the wall.

"Fuck Letty ughhh baby." he was growling now and that turned me on even more. Then he did it, he pulled my hair and slapped my ass. hard. that was it for me, I came around him as he kept pounding me waiting for his release. He liked dirty talk and I knew it would help.

"Come on baby, I want you to cum hard for me, I want you to fill me with your cum I want you to spank me so hard that I'll cum and you can lick me clean come on baby."

"ugh god Letty!" he came hard and filled me just how I like it. We kissed and he went to turn off the camera that just filmed our little sex tape.

"Are you fucking animals done!" we heard someone say on the other side of the door.

"Fuck off" Dom yelled.

"we'd love to but hearing letts 'oh god Dom harder wakes us all up.."

We both laughed and Dom kissed me a few more times before we both let sleep take us both over .

••••End of flashback•••••

I had my hand wrapped around my erect penis while I watched mine and Lettys tape, hearing her moan and seeing her shake had me so close to finishing.

Letty POV

I woke up on the couch, tv off and a blanket on me. I went upstairs to go finish my sleep in a real bed then I heard something.

"ugh fuck Letty" I heard Dom say, I quietly peeked in the room only to to Dom gripping his member hard trying to release. I wish could I could be the one helping him release. I watched him a bit longer only to feel a familiar tingling in my lower half. I watched him explode in his hand and on his chest. I wonder what he's watching.

I let him clean up and I went to bed hoping one day soon I would remember or at least work up the courage to get us back to normal.


	3. Chapter 3

Letty POV

3 months and 4 days I've been home Dom and I have gotten a bit more comfortable with each other which was nice. I still haven't regained any of my memory but I was beginning to be a bit happier.

"Hey babe, you want to grab dinner?" Dom asked me when he walked in the house.

"Depends, where are we going ?"

"I was thinking somewhere extremely overrated, expensive and overly fancy. How does Panera Bread sound ?"

"You're an ass, let me get dressed and we can go." I replied kissing his cheek. That was the farthest I've gone with him so far was kisses on the cheek. I wasn't ready for anything more at this point even if I did want it.

I mean I may not have memory but I was still a woman, and I was a woman with needs and I'm not blind, Dom was the sexiest thing that walked this earth I clearly knew what I was doing going after him when I was younger.

I was upstairs looking for something to wear I settled on dark wash skinny jeans, a black tank top and a cropped leather jacket. I paired it with some small heeled booties. I ran a brush through my hair and went downstairs to go for dinner.

"You trying to make me jealous tonight?"

"Oh I'm sorry, did I wear the shoes you wanted?" I said jokingly

Dom laughed and we headed out the door to dinner.

•••At Dinner•••

Dom POV

We sat down at the table at Panera Bread and the busty waitress came by to take our drink order.

"Can I get a drink for you handsome?" This girl was bold I thought, not like I cared all I had eyes for was the beautiful woman sitting across from me.

"Uh yeah, I'll get a Corona, babe?" I said trying to make it more obvious than it was that I was not single or was I? what were we, is tonight an appropriate night to ask her?

"I'll have a corona as well, thanks" She said to the waitress with a bit of attitude.

We ordered our food and sat in comfortable silence making small talk. At some point during dinner I had grabbed her hand and she didn't pull away. I thought I should ask her what we were and what she was ok with us being.

"What's on your mind?" She can still read me better than anyone.

"I was thinking and you can be honest, but what do you think we are? I mean do you see us together or do you see us as friends?" I really just needed to know.

"Well, to be completely honest..Since we first saw each other and you told me how much I meant to you and then saved my life I figured you and I meant a lot to each other, but when we got back to LA I saw us as friends...I'm not saying that to hurt you, but I am being honest, I tried being your friend because I was scared and I wanted to get to know you again."

I was a little sad she saw us as just friends and not together. I let go of her hand and nodded at her understandingly.

"But" She grabbed my hand that was just holding hers.

"If you asked me then we might leave this dinner different than we walked in as." She smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Letty, will you be mine again?"

"Hmm, let me think about it and I'll get back you to I mean it's a big step and how do I even know you like me?"

I knew what she was doing and I just laughed and called our waitress over.

"Can I please get an order of chocolate cheesecake."

"Anything for you." This waitress was something else.

The cheesecake came by and I took my fork and broke off a piece and held it up to Lettys mouth. She smiled at me and opened her month to accept the cheesecake.

"Mmm, well now that I have cheesecake I might just have to say yes to your question, but no more of little bimbos like that flirting." she pointed to the waitress.

"As long as I got you I don't need any bimbos ever."

"Right answer."

We finished at dinner and after I paid we walked out hand in hand. She was right we definitely walked out differently than we walked in.

"You want to walk on the beach?"

"Are you Dominic Toretto trying to be a hopeless romantic?"

"What? I can't show my girlfriend a romantic night?" I said full of happiness.

She smiled at me and we walked down to the beach together. She got cute and let go of my hand and walked into the water and kicked water at me.

"Oh you think that's funny hey?" I ran after her and she ran away from me laughing only stopping to kick more water at me. I caught up to her and picked her up and started to spin her around. Pretending I was going to throw her in.

Something changed she looked at me and I looked at her and then she leaned in and kissed me, not a kiss on the cheek, not a forehead kiss, but a real kiss, it wasn't a rough kiss but it was a kiss that sparked a lot of feelings and emotions. She brought her hands to my face to deepen the kiss. She pulled away and looked into my eyes and smiled.

"I think I'm going to like this" she smiled again and gave me a quick peck on the lips.

I let her down and we walked back to the car. Before we got in she grabbed me and kissed me again, I felt her hands run down my back and then she pulled away laughing.

She walked to the drivers side of the car and shook the keys at me. I looked at her and laughed.

"You used me, you used me and my lips to get my keys."

"Me? use you? You're crazy" she said pretending to act offended that I would suggest that.

"I mean just because I like kissing you and you like kissing me so much you don't notice that I swiped your keys does not mean I was using you."

We drove in silence I kept rubbing her thigh and smiling. This was a start for us.

Letty POV

We got home and I finally after 2 years felt myself being happy again. I loved being with Dom, he made feel safe, he made me laugh, he made me mad, he made me feel loved, he made me annoyed, he challenged me, but most importantly he made me feel happy. That meant a lot.

"I'm going to go shower, I'll see you in the morning." I said while giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

I started to head upstairs to the bathroom and felt myself being pulled back and spun around. With his lips covering mine, at first I had to process it but it didn't take me long to kiss back, this kiss was full of passion and I felt myself getting turned on and I knew I had to stop it as much as I didn't want to, I wasn't going to allow myself to sleep with him yet.

"I gotta shower babe" He smiled at me and I walked upstairs into the bathroom took my clothes off and for into the shower.

Dom POV

She was mine, she was my girlfriend, I was working my way back up, I just figured out that I had to make my wife fall in love with me again.

I walked upstairs and went into mine and Lettys room to grab some boxers to wear to bed and I was about to go to the guest room where I was still sleeping and I heard it. She was showering in the ensuite and I heard her moan. I know I really shouldn't spy on her but I couldn't help myself, I opened the door a little and I saw her through the see through shower curtain, her head was thrown back in pleasure while she had 2 fingers deep inside of her.

I could feel a tightening in my pants wishing that I could replace her fingers with my own. I closed the door and went to my room to try and go to bed.

Letty POV

After the kiss with Dom I felt so turned on I had to relieve myself I got into the shower and ran my hands up and down my body and I couldn't remove my right hand from my heated core. I thought of how Dom made me feel tonight and I started to wonder how it would feel to have sex with him again, since I don't remember. After seeing him that one night in his room I have his length and thickness burned into my brain and I thought of him buried deep inside me. I thought of that while I let myself play with my clit throwing my head back in ecstasy. I was so close and then a heard a something, it sounded like a door closing.

"Dom?"

Nothing.

I'm just being paranoid. I got out of the shower, dried my hair and went to bed, I thought of Dom and I couldn't wait to wake up tomorrow morning to see him. I fell asleep with a smile on my face.


	4. Chapter 4

Letty POV

I felt sweat run down my face and chest, my legs we're hurting, and I was out of breath. I stopped for a minute only to allow myself to have a sip of water and I looked out at the ocean. It was 7 am and the sun was rising, I never get tired of this view. I loved running I ran everyday before Dom got up, it was something that made sense to me, it was something I did to escape from any problem not that Dom and I were having any problems I mean we only started dating a week ago.

I ran for another 30 minutes and decided to get coffee for Dom and I.

I got back to the house expecting Dom to still be asleep but he was wide awake and looked really worried.

"Hey" I said as cheerful as I could.

"Where were you?" He demanded which was pissing me off.

"Goodmorning to you too sunshine."

"Letty, I woke up this morning to find you gone no note, no text, no phone call, nothing!" He was starting to raise his voice.

"Whoa calm down for a second before you just fucking yell at me, I was out for a run not that I need to explain myself to you." I was really pissed off now.

"Since when do you run at 8 in the morning Letty?"

"Actually I leave at 6, and I'm usually back by 7:30 but I decided to be nice and get you coffee, so here you go. Enjoy!" I said slamming the coffee onto the table and walking away.

"Letty, stop. I'm sorry."

"You know what Dom you're getting a little too familiar with that word, sorry Letty, sorry for this, sorry for that. Instead of apologizing maybe just think for 2 seconds before you assume and bitch at me. It's getting really tiring."

"Because Letty, you we're gone for 2 years ! 2 fucking years I didn't have you! Do you know the pain I went through, I apologize so much because I'm scared you're going to leave, yes I jumped to conclusions this morning but can you really blame me! I get scared when you go to Mias, I hold my breath until you walk back in the door because I fear every time you walk out of it it'll be the last time!"

He was yelling but not with an angry tone, with a sad and broken tone. I couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"You have to trust me Dom, you have to trust that I'm coming back to the house, to you. We can't be together if you have little to no trust in me." This time a spoke softer to try and calm him down.

"I do trust you Letty, I trust you more than I trust myself, but I don't trust other people. It scares me like no other to think something could happen to you and I wasn't there to protect you."

"I know and I appreciate that you want to protect me, but I am more than capable of protecting myself, you have to give me more credit."

"I know and I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you or yelled."

"You really shouldn't have, but I kinda forgive you." I said with a smirk.

"Kinda hey?"

"Yep, only kinda. You gotta think of a way to make me fully forgive you. So while you do that I'll be in the shower."

Dom POV

While Letty was in the shower I decided to make her breakfast to make her "fully" forgive me.

Blueberry Pancakes with whip cream

SunnySide up eggs

Bacon

After burning 3 pancakes I finally got it right and started to plate breakfast. I then had another idea.

"Hello?" A cheerful voice answered

"How are you so cheerful in the morning?"

"Well I have a 4 year old who is up at 6 am, how are you awake before 10 is the better question?"

"I yelled at Letty because she wasn't in the house when I woke up she was out for a run and getting us coffee, so I fought with her now I'm making her breakfast to get in her good graces again and I.."

"Seriously Dom you gotta cut it out with this jumping the gun shit, you're going to drive her away and I'm serious, you we're never like this before so stop treating her differently." Mia warned me

"It is different though Mi, I get worried because I don't know if it'll be the last time she walks out of the door."

"Trust her Dom, loosen up the leash you have on her."

"Yeah I'm trying, anyways I called to see if you could ask Brian if he doesn't mind going in today? I was going to do a movie day with Let try and make it fun."

"Yeah he won't mind, as for movie day, don't make it awkward you understand me, talk to her like you used to talk to her, joke around with her talk about cars."

"Yeah I'll try that, and tell Brian thank you."

"I will."

"Oh and Mi?"

"Yes"

"Thank you, for everything, I love you."

"Anytime, Love you too."

I went upstairs quickly and grabbed blankets and pillows and set them up downstairs making a big blanket bed.

Letty got out of the bathroom wearing short shorts and a tank top.

"Mmm, something smells good" she said while rubbing my back and peering over my shoulder.

"Well I am a professional chef you know."

"Oh really, I didn't know chefs could burn pancakes so well." She giggled and pointed to the burnt pancakes in the top of the trash.

"Those were testers"

"Sure they were."

She walked off to the living room and must've seen the blanket bed I put together.

"And what is this Chef Toretto?"

"Well, I thought we could eat breakfast and sit in this lovely 5 star blanket bed and watch movies for the day."

"5 star hey" I nodded at her

"And are those blueberry pancakes?" I nodded again.

"Well then, what are we waiting for."

We sat on the couch that was covered in blankets and pillows making it cozy. I sat on the left side and her on the right side with her feet in my lap. We ate breakfast in comfortable silence and watched transformers.

Letty POV

Dom was sweet to do this, I mean it's so simple and I love it. I wonder if we ever did this before, I rested my feet in his lap and after about 20 minutes I felt him start to massage them. He was so good with his hands I couldn't help but moan.

"Did you take a class on this or something it feels so good."

"Nope, you used to be very specific on what you wanted and after 15 years I remembered what you liked." He laughed and I just smiled at him enjoying the pleasure he was giving my feet.

Until he started to tickle them, I tried pull back but he was too quick and grabbed them and held them tightly I couldn't pull back. With my hips and knees rising to try and pull my feet free I was laughing too hard to focus on what I was doing.

"Dom! Stop! That tickles!" I said between fits of laughter.

"Dooooom!"

I managed to pull one foot away but he pulled me to his lap and started to tickle my sides which was even worse. I was going from side to side trying to avoid the tickles but he held me firmly in place.

I couldn't stop laughing.

"Dom, I'm going to pee! Stop!" He didn't take me seriously so I said it again.

"Seriously Dom I'm going to pee!"

Finally he stopped and I fell into his side.

"You think your funny."

"Quite, yes."

I sat next to Dom on the left side of the couch, my hip touching his hip, my shoulder touching his shoulder, my leg touching his leg his arm wrapped around me. This is nice.

"You want to watch something scary."

"Scary, yes. Any of the twisted torture porno shit, no."

"How about Annabelle?"

"Oooh is that the one with the creepy doll!"

"I think so"

"Yes, that one!"

About half way into the movie I hadn't even noticed that my body was engulfed by Doms. By now my legs we're between his, my right arm was wrapped around his middle and my left rested on his leg while I hid my face in his chest during certain scenes. His arm was still wrapped around me but was now moving slowly up and down my arm while his other held my legs that we're between his.

Dom POV

I missed this, I missed this so much. Letty and I used to do movie days a couple times a month and lived for it. We turned our phones off and only had eachother around and we loved it. The movie was done and I looked down at Letty who was wrapped up in me and she had her mouth open slightly and her eyes closed. I don't know when she fell asleep but I didn't have the heart to wake her.

So I let her sleep and I eventually dozed off too.

I woke up a couple hours later to Letty and I in a laying position instead of our original sitting position. I was spooning her with my arm wrapped protectively around her while she held my hand. I moved slightly, which caused her to roll over closer into me. We were now chest to chest with legs still tangled together. Her head was between my neck and I could smell her hair, she still loved coconut.

After a few minutes I felt little brushes sweeping my neck and then a small kiss was placed on my neck. I looked down to see her long eyelashes brushing against my neck and her smiling at me.

"Hi" she said shyly

"Hi, you sleep well."

"I did, it was really nice."

Neither one of is had an urgency to move so we played another movie and she rolled over to see the tv but stayed in my arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Just a quick note, I am in the middle of finals so I updated 2 chapters today ! So be sure to read chapter 4 before this if you haven't yet!

Letty POV

I woke up around 7 to my phone ringing. I tried reaching for it with difficulties as I was still curled up with a sleeping Dom, I eventually reached it and answered.

"Hello" I answered sleepily

"Are you seriously sleeping, what are you 70?"

"Fuck off Skyler." I laughed at her pathetic insult.

"Okay grandma, anyways are you still coming to Playhouse for Nicoles birthday ?"

"Oh shit that's tonight!"

"Yes, now get to my house so we can have a couple drinks and head out."

"Ugh ok, I'll be there in like an hour Bye"

I hung up and jumped out of Doms arms which caused him to wake up.

"You ok?" He asked me with that sexy morning voice that I got to hear in the evening after our nap.

"Yeah, I'm fine I'm just late and have to get ready." I said while running upstairs trying to find clothes for the evening.

"Late for what?" He inquired a couple minutes later sitting on the bed in our room that I have since taken over.

"It's my friend Nicole's birthday tonight and I was supposed to be a Skylers 20 minutes ago so we can go out."

"Out?"

"Yes, out like to the club."

"Oh."

I ran to the bathroom and put on a short tight black skirt with a black open back flowy top that was completely open to my belly button but hid any possible nip slips with the layers. I grabbed my black 6 inch studded stilettos and straightened my hair. I then applied some eye makeup to make my eyes pop.

I walked back out of the bathroom to see Dom sitting on the bed just watching me.

"So are you guys all partying?" He asked obviously trying to figure out our plans."

"Well we're going out for drinks and maybe some dancing then I'll be home around 2."

"2! Letty why for so long?"

"Dom, are we really going to argue about this again, it is my friends birthday and I'm not blowing her off because you don't trust me or people."

"I told you earlier I do trust you! it's othe"

"I know Dom, other people, I get it but I'm not going to stop living my life or trying to figure out who I am because you're worried."

"Can you atleast wear a longer skirt?"

"For fuck sakes Dom, no. You're not my father so please just stop, I gotta go."

I grabbed my purse and slammed the front door.

Dom POV

Fuck why can't I get this right, why can't see she just see it my way for once. I'm trying to let her live her life, but that's hard when I don't know if she will make it back.

I tried not to worry but I failed miserably at it. I decided to watch some tv waiting till she got home. No way I could sleep knowing she was out without me.

Letty POV

Why can't he just understand I'm trying to live my life, obviously he's apart of my life but I'm trying to remember my life before. Maybe partying isn't a way to remember but I made plans and I had no reason to cancel.

I pulled up to skylers house and grabbed the alcohol I bought and went inside.

"Letty!" an extremely drunk Nicole ran up and hugged me.

"Nicki! happy birthday!"

"My birthday ! we need to do shots ok someone get me patron!" I only laughed at my friends drunk demeanour. I decided I would just drink I didn't need to think about Dom and his insecurities tonight, I wanted to forget that.

"Sky! you heard the drunky, let's break open the patron !" I yelled

There was about 15 girls at the house and we had all done one too many shots.

"Limos here!" Erica a friend of Nicole's screamed.

We all piled into the party bus which came with a stripper pole and normally I wouldn't, but fuck it I've had a lot of tequila and I don't remember what else. I gave my phone to Skyler to hold onto while I jokingly did my thing on the pole.

Now a few days ago Mia and Skyler made Dom and I get this terrible thing called "snapchat" None of us had Facebook or Instagram because we are all apparently in hiding before and we're still worried about people finding us online, but Mia didn't want us missing out on seeing Jack so she heard about this thing called snapchat and we all got it. Never was it supposed to be used for anything else but Mia sending us pictures of Jack and occasional beach pictures.

Then Skyler got a brilliant drunk idea to film me spinning and sliding down the pole doing my best impersonation of a stripper, all while I had my drunk laugh echoing through the entire video. Now did I know about this, nope. And who does she send it to, Dom. Awesome, I'm going to hear about that tomorrow when I find out.

We arrived at Playhouse, passed the line and made our way to our table. More drinks we're flowing and the music made us all get up and dance to the beat. We all tried to mainly dance with eachother but that never happens, there's always a few creepy guys trying to grope you.

One guy in particular kept trying to grind on me and I knew I couldn't so I said I'll be back and went back to our table with the girls, I may have been fighting with Dom and we may have only been dating a week that I knew of but I did still have enough respect for him and myself for that matter not to carelessly grind on som random guy. At this point I didn't care about pictures being taken.

"Erica! get a picture of us!" I drunkenly asked her.

It was me in the middle and Nicole and Skyler on the outside each kissing me on the cheek while I did kiss lips to the camera, snapchat.

Next one was me on Skylers lap and us hugging eachother tightly, snapchat.

Erica and I grinding with eachother and laughing, snapchat.

Me taylor and her friend Jasmine grinding and smiling to the camera, snapchat.

All girls taking shots, snapchat.

Skyler bent over in a 90 degree angle matching me ending with a kiss on the lips, snapchat.

And of course the videos, one in particular where I'm yelling to Nicole,

"Babe, I'm so glad we did this, I love you and I'm so wasted."

"Happy fucking birthday to one of my best friends, I love you and we're going to have the best time tonight mwah." snapchat

We went back dancing again and the creepy guy from earlier was back and I said no I had a boyfriend.

He was really polite about it and walked off only to come back with a drink.

"Hey, I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable at all here's a drink on me." With that he walked away. Normally I wouldn't accept a drink from a stranger but I was wasted and took it happily. I drank the whole thing and then I went to pee.

I was standing in the lineup and decided to call Dom.

"Hello"

"Hi, so listen ok, I think you just gotta chill out you know like you're like the sun and you need to be like ice a bit and just chill like I love you right but like you gotta let me swim and be like I don't even know but you know and I got to do that and sometimes you just have to accept that."

"Letty, how drunk are you?"

"Why does it matter, it's not even, it's not even like a full amount it's like a half of a little bit drunk."

"Where are you."

"I'm in the lineup because I really have to pee."

"What bar Letty."

"It doesn't matter I just wanted to tell you that so I'll walk by and sleep later, goooooodbyeeeee Dominic."

And with that I hung up.

I felt weird, and not drunk weird, my body felt different, everything felt amazing to me and I needed to touch everything and everything was going at hyper speed I got Skyler and told her what I was feeling and she had a shocked look on her face.

"Come with me" I followed her and I kept grabbing at her leather jacket, it felt amazing.

"Let me see your pupils." She was demanding.

"Shit Letty, you've been drugged."

"What I didn't give anyone permission to drug me. Who was it I'm going to tell them that wasn't nice."

"Come sit with me." She pulled me down to sit with her in the bathroom while she took her phone out and called someone.

"Dom? hey it's Sky, yeah well no she's ok, but I'm pretty sure she was drugged with E or MDMA, she's gotta get out of here."

"Dom! why are you calling him, I don't want to go home. I want to have fun!"

I watched Skyler hang up and drag me outside. 10 minutes later a Black Charger pulled up and instantly the girls swarmed him but he didn't look at any of them, his eyes we're boring right into my soul while he walked past the other girls and right up to me.

"No, I know why you're here and I'm fine, I want to stay with my friends, please." I tried puppy dog eyes.

"No Let we gotta get you home."

"I'll make it worth your while if you let me stay." I drunkenly slurred trying to be sexy and run my finger down his chest.

"No, car now."

"No!" I turned on my heels to go back inside only to be thrown over Doms shoulder and taken to the car.

"Put me down!"

"There." he said putting me down in the car and buckling me in.

"That was so mean like you don't even know. I was having so much fun, and my friends we're there, and there friends, and we had shots, and took pictures together, and made videos and so much fun stuff!"

"Letty, you just said that insanely fast, you're not ok. You we're drugged that's not ok. We're going home and you're going to bed."

I sat back and pouted obviously not happy. Then I felt my stomach growl.

"I'm hungry, I want In n Out."

We drove to the nearest In n Out and I got a burger and fries and ate it quickly in the car. After about 5 minutes of driving I felt sick.

"Dom, pull the car over."

"We're almost home babe." He said trying to be nice but I could hear the worry and exhaustion in his voice.

"Pull the car over" I said holding my mouth. And before he came to a complete stop I was jumping out of the car on my hands and knees throwing up on the side of the road.

I hated throwing up I always cried. After a couple seconds I felt two big hands hold my hair back and rub my back soothingly.

I threw up for about 3 minutes and Dom just held my hair and told me it'll be ok. Finally I was finished and I fell asleep in the car. We got home and Dom gently lifted me out of the car and carried me into my room to sleep.

••••Morning after••••

"Oh my god." I said grabbing my head. I walked up to the bathroom to splash water on my face and noticed my Pajamas, I don't remember changing last night.

I looked on the nightstand to see a bottle of water labeled 'drink me' and a bottle of Advil label 'eat me'

and a bowl by my bed saying

'throw up in me' I went downstairs to see if Dom was awake.

"Morning" he said looking at me with concern.

"Hi" I plopped myself on the nearest chair reaching for the coffee machine but Dom was too quick and got it and poured me a cup.

"Did you change me last night?"

"Yes" He said nonchalantly handing me a cup of heaven.

"Oh" I just looked around not sure if I should feel uncomfortable or not.

"Letty, it's nothing I haven't seen before and it's not like I was feeling you up when you we're unconscious. I didn't think you'd want to sleep in the outfit you wore out"

"And you took my bra off?"

"You always complained about falling asleep in it, I tried making you comfortable and like I said I've seen it all before and more, and I wasn't groping you like a perv."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

We sat in silence for a couple more minutes sipping on the coffee neither one of is wanting to talk about last night but knew it would be brought up. And then he brought it up.

"We going to talk about last night ?"

"If you are here to tell me 'I told you so' then save it because I'm not in the mood for that."

"Letty I wouldn't say that, I was worried I got a bunch of those snap pictures of you wasted dancing on a pole and I haven't seen you that drunk since your mom died. And you kept drinking more at the bar and I got all the videos and pictures. And then to top it all off you get drugged, Jesus Christ Letty when you called me I was so worried but tried to let you be, so you could see I was trying to show you I trust you and that you would be ok, then Skyler had to call me and tell me someone drugged you! What if something happened Letty! Then what!"

"I don't know Dom! I didn't plan on getting drugged, besides nothing happened I'm here aren't I."

"Not the point Letty and you know that. You scared the shit out of me, so tell me why you drank so much?"

"It wasn't a lot Dom."

"Letty you and Skyler polished off a bottle of tequila, and drank more at the bar that's a lot, so what is wrong?"

"I was tired of not remembering anything ok! I was tired of disappointing you, you so badly want me to remember and I don't !"

"Letty, I'm not disappointed in you. It hurts yes, but id rather have you here and not remember me, then not have you here at all and remember."

"I'm going back up to bed, I just need sleep." I walked back upstairs and slammed my door and laid in my bed and fell back into my hungover sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Letty POV

I crawled back into bed trying to sleep through this hangover and try to not think about Dom which was almost impossible.

I know he had a point, I was really pissed off that I was drugged and I'm assuming it was by the guy that was so "apologetic" about me not dancing with him. But I didn't want to have Dom have that power over me.

I know I was stupid, I shouldn't have accepted the drink, it was my fault and I knew it, I didn't need to hear from him now stupid I was. So I tried to just brush it off. I didn't want to fight with him, I truly wanted this to work I wanted to fight for him, for us. But I'm terrified. Before this I was in London caring for myself, no one to look out for me or check up on my well being so I've gotten used to that.

I took the Advil Dom left and washed it down with some water before falling back into a much needed slumber.

Dom POV

I needed to go for a drive, I had to go and think about how to handle this situation. Was I wrong for caring? I didn't think so, her going out drinking is one thing, she can handle her alcohol but last night that was a Letty that I haven't seen in a long time, she only drinks like that when she's trying to forget something. I will admit it's a little disappointing she doesn't remember but I'm not disappointed in her it's the situation. I'm not trying to make her feel bad about it. And I wouldn't tell her that either.

I drove to the one place I felt I could always get answers, a place that brought me comfort and pain all at the same time.

•••LA Cemetery•••

I walked up to my mom and dad's grave site and placed a flower on each ones tombstone, even after l these years it still hurt to not have them here.

"What do I do dad, how do I make this right?" I said into the open air with one hand on my fathers tombstone.

_•••Flashback•••_

_Anthony Toretto POV_

_I was working all day and was a bit stressed over the extra slack I had to pick up with Vince and Leon being on vacation, for now it was just Dom and Letty and I. I was in the garage by myself and needed Dom to get his ass in here and work on a car that got brought in._

_I threw my rag over my shoulder and went to the backyard where I saw two people who we're standing very close in proximity. The taller bald man was obviously my son, and I smiled seeing the small brunette he was smiling and whispering to. After years of waiting and wishing they would just end up together it seems my boy Dominic has finally found the one. Letty and Dom had a life ahead of them that's for sure._

_I watched on as I saw the new couple give eachother a short and sweet kiss on the lips and Dom whisper something into Lettys ear causing her to blush and giggle. Normally I would feel bad spying on my son and someone who is like a daughter to me but I looked on and saw myself in Dominic and Maria Doms mother in Letty. They are just like we used to be._

_They continued to leave kisses on eachother, neither one making an effort to let go of the other so I walked back into the garage with a big smile on my face. As much as I hated to do it I called Dom in._

_"Dominic, come here son"_

_"Sorry babe, I'll be over tonight. Dom said to Letty while kissing her once more._

_"It's ok I have to drop my stuff off quick and I'll be in the garage in about 10 minutes since Le and Vince are gone your dad asked me to help him out._

_"Oh yeah." He gave her a wicked smile._

_"We are not having sex in the garage, stock room or in the office when your dad is here."_

_Dom pouted at her and Letty took the opportunity to steal a kiss._

_"But, tonight. My mom is working an overnight shift so I have the house to myself."_

_"I hope you're ready for tonight then, because I'm going to make you come so hard you're going to see stars and be screaming my name."_

_"I hope so" She said looking flushed._

_Letty walked off and Dom went to the garage to help his dad._

_"What car dad?"_

_"The Pontiac over there, but hey come here first something I want to talk to you about."_

_Dom POV_

_I looked at my dad like he knew I had a party last weekend and tried to hide it as best as I could._

_"About what dad? something broken or missing ?"_

_"No, why would something be bro..you had a party last weekend didn't you?"_

_"Oh a no, I just think I knocked something over."_

_"Right, anyways Dominic it's not to do with the party you apparently didn't throw when I was out of town, it's about Letty."_

_"Letty? What about her?"_

_"Well son, you may not see it now but that is the girl who is going to be your soulmate, she already is by the looks of it."_

_I looked at my dad wondering how he knew._

_"Look before you wonder if I'm snooping, no I'm not. But, Dominic you are just like me, and Letty, she is just like your mother down to the same sassy attitude she's got down pact. She is the woman that will make you extremely happy, piss you off, she will challenge you and most likely win always, she will be the first woman to make you cry, she will make you passionate, and she will make you a man."_

_I just looked at him and listened to what he had to say, there was no denying it because he obviously knew._

_"All I'm saying Dominic is treat that one right, treat her like you would treat your mother. Don't ever belittle her, don't fight with her to prove your point unless it involves her life, then let it go. She is already head over heels in love with you and she has a grasp upon you. When she gets older she will be even more outspoken and have an even tougher exterior to her, but she will always need you the most when she cries, she's going to push you away and you don't let her, she wants you there but doesn't want you to see her cry. She's going to make mistakes, don't call her out on all of them. Don't keep her on a leash when you get jealous either Dominic and you will get jealous, she will grow up even more than the 18 year old you see and the rest of the world will see that too but you gotta keep your cool and let her handle the stuff you know she can handle. She's not going to allow a guy to try and get with her or feel her up so let her handle it unless again it has to do with her life in danger or else you're life will be in danger, she will make you miserable if you piss her off and don't let her fight her own battles. Trust me, trying to get back into her good graces is the most emotional difficult thing you will go through, you don't know what the term bowing down and kissing ass means until you are trying to make the woman you love not mad at you anymore. And don't smother her, I know you will try but you have to learn when to back off son, you may trust her and not other people but give her some credit, she's not stupid Dom, she knows if she's in a bad situation, she will get out of it or call you. Don't trap her or she will run."_

_I processes everything my dad said and I would really have to try because I was completely and madly inlove with this woman. At 18 and 20 years old I was in love and it felt great._

_"Thanks dad"_

_"Anytime son, and if you hurt her I will have her back and hurt you too boy. But I'd fear Letty more than me."_

_Dad and I laughed together._

_•••Flashback Over•••_

No wonder she was like this my dad warned me about this years ago.

I'm going home and explaining everything to her and that's that, I have to let her handle it unless it comes down to her life I have to trust that she will come back to me and be ok.

Letty POV

I woke up after a much needed rest, I showered and went downstairs.

"Dom?"

No answer.

I looked outside and saw his car gone, I figured he must be out trying to blow off some steam. He was really pissed at me.

I walked around the house to see if there was anything around here that could tell me about my past. I went into the back room which was decorated beautifully with big windows rustic white wood walls, beach and family pictures hanging up. It was honestly breathtaking. There was a piano in the middle of the room facing the window. I looked at some pictures of me with the rest of the people I'm assuming are Doms family I ran my fingers over the faces hoping that would trigger a memory, it didn't.

I walked back over to the piano and lifted the top that was covering the keys, the sound was beautiful and I sat down and started to hit a few keys.

I must've known how to play piano because my fingers somehow remember. After about 30 minutes of me seeing what I could play a song had came into my mind and I started to play it.

Dom POV

I came back home and went to talk to Letty but before I went upstairs I heard the sounds of light piano music filling the house. I smiled and remembered that my mom used to teach Letty how to play when she was little and as she got older, whenever she had a day off from the garage I would always find her in here playing. She didn't want me to know, but I did. I walked closer to the room my mom had made special for her, Letty and Mia. They helped her decorate it too. As I got closer I heard a voice, it wasn't talking but someone was singing. I had never heard Letty sing, unless it was jokingly singing in the car with me to a terrible pop song or the shower but this was actual singing and she was good. I stood at the door watching and listening to her.

**"I'm thinking it over**

**The way you make me feel all sexy but it's causing me shame**

**I wanna lean on your shoulder**

**I wish I was in love but I don't wanna cause any pain**

**And if I'm feeling like I'm evil, we've got nothing to gain**

**What if I never even see you cause we're both on a stage**

**Don't tell me listen to your song because it isn't the same**

**I don't wanna say your love is a waiting game**

**Baby I'm thinking it over**

**What if the way we started made it something cursed from the start**

**What if it only gets colder**

**Would you still wrap me up and tell me that you think this was smart**

**Cause lately I've been scared of even thinking 'bout where we are"**

She finished and I stood there stunned, truly stunned I never knew Letty had a voice, and a voice like that. But the words, the words got me so much, her words we're imprinted in my soul. I watched her get up and turn around and look at me shocked.

"Oh, I didn't know anyone was here." she said clearly shy and embarrassed

"I just walked in, Letty that was amazing. I never knew you could sing like that I mean that was beautiful."

"Yeah well I was just playing around anyways." She tried to brush past me and get away but I grabbed her hand.

"I'm going to go and stay with Mia ok, I don't want to smother you I know you have to find yourself and I'm still getting used to you being alive and back here, I don't want to push you. I love you too much to hurt you again, so I'll back off and let you have space no matter how hard it is. But if you need me Letty, really need me like your life is in danger call me immediately."

Letty POV

All I could do was hug him.

"That means a lot that you get that, I know last night was bad. I do I just didn't want to admit that I fucked up so I tried to play it like it was no big deal truth is I was extremely happy to see you last night even though I didn't act like it."

"You didn't fuck up, whoever did it fucked up, I don't blame you for it and you shouldn't blame yourself either." He kissed my forehead and went upstairs to pack some things to go to Mias.

"Hey, before you go do you wanna eat with me? I was going to make spaghetti if you wanted to stay?" I said hoping he would stay just a bit longer.

"If you're making it then I guess I could stay for dinner."

Dinner went well, we laughed and talked and then he kissed me and went to Mia's. I tried to watch some tv but got bored so I went to bed at 10, I curled up wearing a pair of Doms boxers and one of his signature hanes wife beaters. He was gone for 4 hours and I was already missing him.

Song and Lyrics- Waiting Game Banks


	7. Chapter 7

1 Month Later

Letty POV

I hated not having Dom here, I felt like an idiot pushing him away, I hadn't really done anything I sat at the house, visited Mia ,Dom, Brian, and Jack a bit, went for my runs and came home. I felt empty without him.

My thoughts we're disturbed by my phone ringing.

"Hey Sky" I said sadly

"Let's go, get ready we're going out miss Debbie downer."

"No, I don't think going out is going to help right now especially after last time, I think I'm going to avoid it."

It was true I didn't want to go out because of that whole incident but that was only a little bit of the truth, because I had gone out about 4 times but the difference was I was with Dom and his friends and Mia. I enjoyed being with him a lot more, the thought of going out without him doesn't sound intriguing to me anymore.

"Letty I'll be at your place in 10 minutes."

With that she hung up and exactly 10 minutes later Skyler was in the house helping me get ready.

"Those skin tight black leather Stella McCartney pants with the tiny holes on the legs are perfect, with this black tank top and the Jimmy Choos you know the 6 inch black bootie stilettos. Let's fix this hair and makeup, and you definitely need a sexy bra and sexy underwear" Sky said dragging me to the bathroom.

"I don't plan on getting laid you know."

"No, but it'll make you feel better and boost your confidence."

I looked good, but I didn't look great, I didn't want to go out but I tried to maybe get my mind off Dom for a couple hours. A song came on the radio and I swear it was written about me I sang it sadly in my mind.

**'...Trying to decide if I really wanna go out tonight... I don't know if I like my outfit tried everything in my closet nothing feels right when I'm not with you sick of this dress and these Jimmy Choos taking them off cause I feel a fool, trying to dress up when I'm missing you, Imma step out of this lingerie curl up in a ball with something Hanes in bed I lay with nothing but your t-shirt on.'**

An hour later Me, Taylor, Skyler, Nicole and Erica were sitting at Hyde bar and while they looked like they were having fun, I wasn't. At all.

I started thinking of Dom, us laying on the couch, walking along the beach, joking,laughing just being around him. I had to get out of here.

"Sky, I gotta go" I said kissing her on the cheek

"What, why? where are you going?"

"To get my man" I responded with a smile.

"Go get him girl!"

I took a cab to mias house and knocked on the door when I got there.

"Letty? Are you ok?" Mia asked me with concern

"Yeah, I mean no, where's Dom ?"

"I'm here what's going on let, are you hurt ?" Dom said appearing quickly from the kitchen with the same concerned look as mia.

I walked up to him and kissed him.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have acted how I've been acting and it took me tonight to realize that I don't care about anything else as long as I have you, that's all that I care about because morning feels right when I'm not with you. When I was out with Skyler I realized that I don't want to wear this, I want to wear your shirts and I want to wake up to you every morning, and I want to argue with you, and I want to make breakfast for you, I want you to leave your socks on the floor,I want everything about you. I don't enjoy going out if you're not there. I don't want to be apart from you anymore, I want you to come back and I want to make this work."

I waited for him to respond and he just looked in my eyes for a couple of seconds before he picked me up and kissed me hard.

"Then let's go home." He said smiling.

I looked over a Mia who had tears in her eyes. I walked up and hugged her and she whispered in my ear.

"Be patient with him, he's going to always piss you off." We both laughed and said our goodbyes.

"Where's your car ?"

"I went with Skyler so I cabbed."

"Well then jump in."

Dom rested his hand on my thigh like he usually does and casually caressed my leg. I smiled at him.

"Home sweet home" He said as we walked into the house.

"Now it is"

"Do you wanna watch a movie ?"

"Yeah, pick one and I'll shower."

"Ok, and Let."

I turned to him waiting for him to continue.

"I missed you"

"I missed you too Dom"

I finished my shower and went to watch the movie but I wanted to lay in bed instead.

"Hey Dom could we watch the movie in the bedroom instead ?"

"Yeah, yours or mine?"

"Doesn't matter"

I walked into my room to see Dom laying on the bed with one arm behind his head and the other resting beside him.

"This beds bigger, figured you'd be comfier this way"

I smiled and got in bed next to him, it felt right having him here next to me.

We finished the movie and I was getting tired but was disturbed by Dom getting up.

"Where are you going ?" I asked kind of sad to see him leaving.

"You looked tired so I was going to go to bed and let you sleep."

"What if you stayed in here tonight?"

"No Letty I'm not putting you in the guest room."

"I wasn't talking about me going to the guest room, I was thinking more along the lines of you sleeping in here with me?"

It was dark but I could see his smile light up the room.

"Only if you want me to, I don't want to push you."

I silenced him and kissed him

"I'm the one who asked didn't I"

"I guess you did"

He smiled but he looked a little uncomfortable.

"What's wrong ?"

"Nothing, but I sleep in just boxers.. I don't have to I can grab a shirt if you like and find pants somewhere."

"Dom I have seen you in just boxers, I think we're both mature enough to handle it" I laughed at him.

"Well I know I am, but can you handle yourself Letty?" He asked me trying to joke.

"You think I'm going to take advantage of you Mr. Toretto?"

"Wouldn't be the first time"

We talked and laughed a bit more before we both let sleep overcome us. His front to my back my legs intertwined with his, his arm over my middle while I held the hand that draped across me.

Song and Lyrics- T-Shirt, Shontelle


	8. Chapter 8

Dom POV

I woke up from the best sleep in over 2 years. I had my wife back although I still haven't told her that yet, she needs to figure that out herself so she doesn't feel pressured to be with me.

I looked over at her sleeping peacefully and just smiled, I brushed the hair out of her face to watch her sleep some more.

"You know if you take a picture it lasts longer." I heard her say in her morning voice.

"That's true but it involves me getting out of this bed and missing an opportunity watching you sleep."

"Easy cheesy you're starting to sound like a love sick puppy, or a stalker."

I kissed her as a way of saying goodmorning again.

"I gotta go to the garage today, what're you going to do?"

"I think I was just going to walk around and explore, get to know the city again, farthest I've ever really gone alone is the trail for my morning runs and it goes in a circle"

We went down stairs to eat breakfast and I got ready to head to the garage. Before I left I kissed Letty on the cheek.

"If you need me call me"

"I will, have fun at the garage"

Letty POV

Dom left and I showered and got ready for my walk. I looked for different places to check out.

I threw on some jean shorts and a tank top along with some sandals.

I left the house and walked along the boardwalk stopping to watch the waves at the beach. I went to different stores and picked up a couple things, I almost passed Victorias Secret but I thought what the hell let's check it out. I ended up leaving with some new bras and panties as well as a few new lingerie pieces. I kept walking and after a couple of hours of walking around Los Angeles I started to get hungry. I stopped at a little place called 'Nickel Diner' and picked up something for Dom too. I was on my way back to the house with a quick stop at the garage until someone approached me.

"Hey girl, how've you been? Heard you we're back in town."

I looked at the tall Hispanic girl with a confused look on my face.

"Do I know you?"

"Monica? Edwin's girlfriend."

"I'm sorry I don't, I don't remember"

"Jeez Let it hasn't been that long."

"Yeah, I uh I guess not, look Monica I really gotta go but it was nice meeting, I mean seeing you again." I tried to get out of there as quick as I could I didn't want to explain to people what happened and if I did know her I'm sure id see her again.

I kept walking and I was starting to get a little nervous I didn't know where I was and I didn't know how to get home. I looked all around that I was spinning. I started to walk faster so I could get out of the busy area. I ducked into a back alley and leaned against the wall and slid down. I needed to get out of here, I had to call Dom but I didn't want to disturb him so I called Mia, no answer. The girl never answers her phone but I get it she has a 4 year old to chase after, Skyler would guaranteed be hung over and not awake but I'll try...nothing. Nicole? nothing. I couldn't call Brian because he would tell Dom and then he'd be pissed I didn't call him. So I have to call him.

Dom POV

It was too damn hot to have a broken air conditioner in the garage today, all the cars that came in we're nothing but trouble and all I could think about was Letty. I felt my phone vibrate and got annoyed again but smiled once I saw Lettys face flash upon the screen.

"Hi baby how's it going?"

"Hey I'm sorry to bother you but I went for my walk and Im lost I don't know where I am or how to get home."

"It's ok what are you next to?"

"Im by golds gym and a yacht club."

"Ok, how long have you been walking for?"

"A couple hours, I started on the beach for most of it."

"Any street signs around you?"

"Uh lemme check, oh yeah there's Pacific ave and Eastwind st."

"Ok I know where you are, just stay where you are ok, I'll be there in 10 minutes."

"Ok, thanks Dom"

"Dont sweat it let, see you soon"

"Brian I'll be right back I'm going to get Letty."

"She ok?"

"Yeah just got lost"

Letty POV

I felt stupid having to call Dom I just wish this would come to me. I sat and waited for Dom to come get me like some child.

After about 15 minutes I saw Dom pull up.

"Hey, you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine just feel stupid."

"Hey don't worry about it you'll figure out the city in no time." He gave me a soft smile and I returned it.

"So what'd you buy?" He asked motioning to my bags.

"I picked up a couple tank tops, a hoodie, some makeup, and some other stuff." I said trying to hide my Victoria Secret bags.

"Oh and I got you some lunch I was gonna bring it to you"

"Thanks, you wanna go back to the house and split it with me?"

"Don't you gotta get back to the garage?"

"I got a few minutes to spare"

We drove back to the house and Dom sat with me while he ate lunch and tried to make me eat his lunch with him.

"Haha no Dom I already ate I'm full now"

"You're full! You're full, you're only full because you are the size of a toothpick Letty what did you eat a piece of lettuce?"

"Uhm excuse me, it was two pieces of lettuce thank you very much."

The rest of lunch was filled with laughter and then he had to go back to the garage.

After Dom was gone I went through some of the stuff I bought and thought about when I wanted to use the stuff I bought from Victorias Secret. I trusted Dom but I didn't see myself jumping into bed with him after a month and a half either. This wasn't high school where I could just fuck and be done with it, this was someone who I was supposedly in love with for 16 years I don't just fuck for pleasure I do it for that connection and I wanted to build our connection a bit more before I would have sex with him.

2 Months Later

Tuesday

Letty POV

Things have been going great with Dom, we had our casual arguments but other than that it was good, Dom was being patient and letting me breathe. Doms birthday was coming up and I figured he's waited 3 and a half months, I was ready and I know he was ready so now I just had to wait till Thursday and I would have something planned for Doms birthday as well as finally opening up that Victorias Secret bag.


	9. Chapter 9

Letty POV

"Yes, from 1-3pm, thank you" I hung up the phone with my mystery caller just as Dom walked in.

"Who was that baby" He said kissing me

"Just a friend of mine, you sleep good?"

"Mmm, I did" He pulled me into his lap and kissed me hard

"You want to grab some lunch ?"

"As much as I would love to I have somewhere I gotta be today but how about dinner?"

"You're going to make me wait that long Letty"

"Oh don't pout, it causes wrinkles old man." I joked and got off his lap only to be quickly pulled back to it.

"Old man, old man who are you calling an old man" He was tickling me and kissing my neck causing me to laugh and squirm on his lap."

"You, I'm calling you an old man" I replied through my fit of giggles which only made him tickle me harder.

"You're going to pay for that when you least expect it."

"I'm kidding baby" I kissed him and got up and went to go continue my plans for the day. I started to learn my way around the city and felt more comfortable going out on my own.

••Downtown LA••

"I need it delivered by midnight tonight, no earlier and no later are we understood?"

The man I was doing business with just shook his head and smiled at me while I went on my way to complete the rest of my plans.

After I finalized all of my plans I met Dom for dinner.

"Hi babe, sorry I'm late" I said kissing him as I arrived at the garage

"it's ok, you ready?"

"Yep, you all good?"

"Yeah I'll just change in the back and meet you in the car"

Dinner went smoothly we talked alot, talked about travelling, talked about us when we first met, it was nice hearing it after dinner we went home watched a movie and fell asleep around 11.

Next Morning

Doms POV

I woke up with an empty space next to me and didn't like that feeling. I say up to look around for Letty and to my surprise I was greeted with a room filled with balloons. I just laughed and headed downstairs to find Letty. She wasn't downstairs maybe she was still out for her run I thought.

I opened the fridge to grab some cream for my coffee and attached to it was a little note. I sat down and opened it.

'Happy Birthday baby, I'm sorry I wasn't there to see you when you woke up, but if you keep following the clues you'll find me soon ps. enjoy your coffee, xo'

I began to look around the house then thought 'coffee' I looked at the coffee machine, nothing. Then I looked at my coffee cup and toy surprise a little note was inside.

'If you're reading this you didn't pour your coffee in the cup first I definitely thought you would though. Your next clue is a place that was built for you'

Built for me? Built for me, built for me? The garage! I threw on some shorts and a wife beater and made my way to the garage.

Once I got there the I didn't see anything because a curtain was closing off part of the garage, I pulled it back to see the shape of something that was making me giddy, I pulled the cover off and was met with a cherry red 1970 chevelle ss 454. I couldn't even believe this, it was just like it his. The little note on the window said 'Get in' and I didn't waste any time I got in and saw the keys we're already in the ignition waiting to be turned. I saw a little note sticking out of the visor.

'Before you start to question, yes, this is your car I tried to make it exactly like his and I hope it is, you're next clue you must think outside the box, look for the golden boat, and don't get lost ;) '

What the hell did that mean I couldn't think of anything. A bank? A museum ? This didn't make any sense. Don't get lost ? I sure as he'll was going to get lost, I feel just like Letty did when she first got lost..Thats it! Don't get lost, I picked her up by golds gym and the yacht club.

I drove there and couldn't find a clue anywhere, I leaned against the car trying to think and to my left there was a 'Jack in the box' restaurant. I smiled and went over to the Jack in the box and saw a man standing by the door holding a sign in one hand that said 'Toretto' and holding a package in the other.

"Hey, I'm Dom, Toretto."

"Ah yes Mr. Toretto this is for you, and so is this." He handed me the package saying 'DO NOT OPEN TILL END' and handed me another note.

'You're getting good at this, now you really have to think, you picked on me about my size and I can assure you I ate more than just lettuce at this place."

This woman was going to be the death of me I thought. It was around 12 on and I have been looking for an hour about what this clue could be. She ate more than lettuce. I thought back to when I picked on her size and I don't remember doing that.

My phone beeped saying I had a reminder I looked at the reminder and it said. 'Look in your videos ;)'

I scrolled through my videos and found the most recent one with a still of her smiling face. I clicked play and watched the video.

"Hi babe, if you're own the clue I think you are then you're probably scratching your head and thinking what the fuck. Think of a restaurant, and while you're at it here's a 'Nickle' for your thoughts."

She ended the video with her dragging her phone slowly down her body showing me the hot pink and black bikini she had and on she was laughing and kissed the camera before it cut out.

I adjusted myself since my pants started to get tight from seeing her body. I started to think of the video and what she said, isn't it penny for your thoughts? Oh Nickel!

Nickel Diner the little restaurant that she picked up food for her and I before she got lost.

I drove to the diner and looked for a clue and when I didn't find anything outside I checked inside. I was greeted by an older woman who looked like she was a waitress there.

"Well hello there young man what can I help you with ?"

"Uh well my girlfriend has left a clue for me and it brought me here, would you happen to know anything about it?"

Her big smile said it all.

"Now you wait right here young man and I'll be right back."

She came back with a bag of food.

"Notes in the bag sunshine, keep this one she seems like a good one, and be sure to give her this. This is from me to you, to give to that lovely girl."

She handed me the bag and a single rose to give to Letty.

I smiled and thanked her and made my way back out to the car and read the note.

'You didn't really think id give some bimbo the note to give to you right ? This is your final clue, Meet me where we first became us.'

I smiled and drove to the beach I told her where I first asked her to be my girlfriend 16 years ago which was also where I took her on our first date since losing her memory, the day we walked on the beach. Every date I've taken her on have been the ones I took her on 16 years ago hoping it would spark a memory.

I pulled up to the beach and opened the package I got at the Jack in a Box Restaurant. It was a pair of swim shorts so I went to the nearest change room to change. When I got out I walked the near empty beach to find Letty.

I saw her about about 20 feet away laying on the sand in that bikini.

I approached her from behind and bent down to kiss her lips.

"Took you long enough" She said kissing me back.

"Baby, the car it's just like his."

"Well when you told me your dad had a car just like it I asked Mia for pictures and then searched for one that was exactly like it."

"It's amazing Letty, I mean that. That means so much to me."

"I even worked on it to make it just a bit more special for you."

I just smiled at her and pulled her in my lap. She rested her head on my chest and kissed it lightly.

"Happy birthday Dom"

"It really is"

"Now get up we're on a schedule and we can't be late."

"Late? Late for what?"

"You'll see" She winked at me and we made our way down the beach hand in hand to see what else she had planned.


	10. Chapter 10

Dom POV

I was truly amazed by how much effort Letty put into this, normally neither one of us likes birthdays but when it was just us we appreciated the things we did for eachother.

•••Flashback•••

_11 years ago_

_"Wakey wakey baby"_

_"Mmm Dom 5 more minutes please"_

_"What did you just say!"_

_Letty grumbled into her pillow_.

"_Did you just say please ! Call the papers alert the media! Leticia Ortiz just said please!"_

_"Shut up" She replied laughing_

_Dom leaned over and kissed her lips._

"_Happy birthday baby"_

"_Thank you" She reached for another kiss._

"_But you really do have to get up if you want your birthday surprise_"

_T_o _that she opened her eyes wide and_ _crawled on top of him._

"_Surprise hey?"_

_"Yep, and if you don't get off me we will never leave this bed and the surprise will never to happen"_

_"I thought you liked it when I was on top of you naked?" She was definitely playing with fire and Dom groaned when she moved her hips to create friction._

_"Letty"_

"_When do we have to_ _be at this surprise_?" _She asked not slowing her movements._

"Ugh 10" He groaned

"_Good this will leave us enough time for some birthday sex." Before Dom could protest she had grabbed ahold of his rock hard member and pulled him out of his boxers. Letty gave him a naughty smile and moved her hand up and down Doms hard member watching him hiss when she placed a kiss on his tip. _

_They we're both too far ahead now to stop, Letty teased him before slipping him inside her wet core. Watching her bounce on top of him was too much and Letty was only speeding up. Tossing her head back in ecstasy Dom started to rub her clit sending her over the edge squeezing his shaft with her walls he let go and came inside of her._

_They laid together for a few minutes then stepped into the bathroom_ showering together, no sex just small kisses on the lips and neck enjoying being with each other.

_The stepped out of the shower and drove out to Malibu_

_"Where are you taking me?"_

_"You'll see in 10 minutes" _

_10 minutes later they pulled up to a marina._

"_Let's go"_

_"A boat? WE GET THE BOAT!" _

_Dom just smiled and shook his head knowing how badly she wanted to go on a houseboat and just relax for the weekend._

_"We also have surfing lessons tomorrow morning"_

_Letty jumped into his arms and kissed him _

_"Baby, how did you know"_

_"I do listen sometimes."_

_They walked on to the boat where they would be staying for the next two days._

_•••Flashback Over•••_

We walked down the beach until Letty spotted a familiar looking man.

"Hi I'm Letty" She said shaking the older mans hand

"Ah yes of course my dear you two come with me and we will get you set up.

We walked over to the jet skis and instantly my eyes lit up.

"You like?"

"Like? Letty I love, let's go"

We got on the jet skis and played around in the water racing eachother, after a couple hours Letty got on my ski and wrapped her arms around me as I drove us around the water. We stopped and I turned around and she brought her legs to wrap around mine.

"So is this a good birthday so far?"

"Letty, I love it this is perfect."

"Well we gotta get back to shore because we still have more to accomplish." She said now trying to drive us on the ski.

"What else do you have planned I said letting her drive is back into shore.

"A lot"

After our jet ski we went back to the house and we got dressed. I wore Jeans, a white long sleeve and my timberlands on. Meanwhile Letty walked out in the same right leather pants she wore the night she asked me to come home. She paired it with black stilettos and a black Lace see through shirt with a black bra underneath. It didn't look trampy it looked good. Real good.

Letty POV

I texted Mia telling her we would be there in 5 minutes.

Dom and I drove in the car and I was beyond nervous, I hopped everything would go smoothly. We walked up to the restaurant and when we turned the corner a crowd of people all yelled 'surprise' at the same time. The look on Doms face said it all, he was surprised.

Family and some other close friends had all come out to say happy birthday and show their support.

We ate dinner and everyone talked but Dom never left my side.

After dinner we brought out the cake and sang happy birthday and at the end of the song I kissed Dom again.

After we left the restaurant I told Dom where to turn and he looked confused but went with it. We pulled up to a street that Mia said we used to race at and Dom smiled and kissed me again seeing some old racing friends lined up waiting for him to race.

"Babe, how did you pull all this off?"

"I have my ways, now get out there and show them that the king of the streets has returned home."

I got out of the car to watch Dom race but before I went to the side I went to his window and bent down.

"I know they're your friends, but don't hold back. Kick their ass" he smiled at me and gave a small laugh to ensure me he would.

I stood in the middle between the 4 cars and lifted the piece of fabric and looked at the 3 racers and the king.

"GO!" I yelled watching them fly past me.

I moved to the side and watched as the taillights disappear.

Dom crossed the finish line first which didn't surprise me and he walked over to me and lifted me in the air.

"Are you my trophy" I smiled and rubbed the back of his neck.

We took off pretty quick, to make sure we didn't get caught by any cops, once we got far enough I told Dom to pull over and he did, I made him get out so I could drive. He looked at me like I was up to something, which I was.

We drove for another hour or so to Santa Barbra and we got out at the villas on the beach.

"You coming?" I asked and wink at him.

That didn't take long for Dom to jump out and follow behind me.

"Hi there, checking in for Ortiz."

"Yes, we have you in the private beach access villa for the weekend, here are your keys and my name is Julia, if you have an questions or need anything let me know."

I smiled and thanked the girl and walked hand in hand with Dom to the beach villa we would be occupying for the next couple days.


	11. Chapter 11

Letty POV

"You never fail to amaze me you know." He said while kissing me.

"I'm glad you had fun today." I said wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him again.

"I would've been happy doing nothing as long as you were there."

"You're getting soft in your old age." I joked

We sat on the bed and talked then he leaned in and kissed me. I didn't pull back I just enjoyed the moment before I remembered my plan. I pulled away and placed my finger against his lips.

"I'll be right back ok"

With that I got off the bed, but went back to kiss him quick again. I walked into the bathroom and got myself ready. I was going to do it, I was finally going to have sex with him, I was nervous and so excited at the same time. I brushed out my hair although I knew it was going to get messed up again. I took my clothes off and opened the victoria secret bag I brought by earlier. I added some edible lotion everywhere on my body in hopes that it would all be gone later. I put on the black lace teddy with the slit in the middle exposing my stomach paired with the matching black lace g string and I kept the heels on. I looked at myself in the mirror and a small flashback played through my mind, just bits and pieces but I saw something I just don't know what. Was I finally starting to regain memory?

As much as I wanted it to I also wanted to get out there and show Dom the night of his life. I didn't think to tell him because it wasn't really a thought so I pushed past the thoughts and opened the door slightly.

I saw him laying on the bed not looking in my direction so I started to walk out.

"You wanna watch a movie babe?"

"Not tonight"

"What were you think... Oh wow, let I, wow. You look beautiful, so sexy, is this a test?" I listened to him ramble and crawled up to him on the bed.

"No test, just you and me" I kissed his neck and moved to a spot just above his collar bone.

I pulled him into a sitting position and pulled his shirt off eagerly kissing down his chest. When I got to the button on his jeans I kissed above the waistband and went back up to his neck while I unbuttoned the button that was holding his hard cock back. I went back down and pulled his zipper down with my teeth looking in his eyes while I did so. Once I pulled his jeans off I pulled off his saxx boxers making sure to "accidentally" brush against his hard cock.

"Baby you don't have to if you're not ready" He said giving me an opportunity to think about it.

I just rubbed him up and down a little to get him ready and I smiled, he groans when slowly I take him in my mouth and his hands almost immediately went to my hair, I blew gently on the tip giggling a little. With a devilish grin I look up into his eyes, and I know he is powerless right now. My pulse is racing now as is his because I hear him moan a little as my hand takes a firm grip around his thick shaft. Very slowly and gently I begin to move my hand up and down his throbbing member. My hand is moving faster and faster, followed by my mouth dragging slowly behind. I start to pull down on his cock gently which I seem to know he likes. He is breathing really hard now. I watch him tighten his fists, and I see his toes curl, he arches his back and shuts his eyes tight, I see him trying to hold back just a second more, but I take him harder and suddenly I feel him thrust his cock deeper into my mouth and I swallow each drop like I was dehydrated.

I kissed back up his body and he grabbed me a threw me on the bed ripping the teddy of my body and licking and sucking at my nipples and instantly I feel myself dripping from my core. My back arched up trying to get him to take more in his mouth.

"Oh god Dom" I was moaning with pleasure.

He switched to my other breast making sure to pay attention to both. I felt his hand drag down my body and land on my aching core. Not rubbing or reaching inside I was getting impatient.

"Please baby"

"Please what Let" He was going to tease me.

"I want your fingers inside of me, now"

I didn't have to ask him twice his fingers we're deep inside me making me moan.

"Ughn god baby don't stop"

He moved his lips slowly down my body leaving light kisses along his way. He pulls my G string off and leaves my heels on kissing up my leg.

"You taste like strawberries" He grinned licking at my inner thigh.

"Edible Lotion" I said breathlessly, while he smiled.

When he's face to face with my aching core he proceeds to lick and suck at my clit causing me to yell in pleasure.

"Oh fuck! yes baby oh god please don't stop"

He kept licking and sucking at my clit while he fingered me. I was shaking with pleasure as my back was lifted high off the bed. He tried holding my hips down but my body was on fire that every time he licked me sent a new wave of pleasure over me. I could feel myself getting over the edge as I pushed his head deeper into my wet core, my toes were curling and I was so close to my peak. When Dom added a third finger I was set off like a firework coming on his hand. He removed his fingers but continued to lick me while I rode out my waves of pleasure. He then kissed me allowing me to taste myself on him.

"Oh my god Letty that was unreal"

"We're not done yet papi" I said climbing on top of him.

"Are you sure about this Letty I mean this is more intimate, is this what you want right now?"

"Dom, I just let you cum in my mouth and I just let you eat me out I think I can handle sex" I said kissing his neck once again

"Oh I know you can handle sex baby, but I want to make love you to and I want that special if that's what you want."

"I want it, now will you shut up and make love to me."

"With pleasure"

I guided him inside me slowly and winced at the pain

"Just go slow, it's been a while" He just smiled at me.

He slowly guided himself inside me and I could feel myself stretching to make room for him. I moaned as he got deeper and finally he was all the way in. I was about to move until he stilled my motions.

"What what's wrong ?" I asked eager to get going

"Nothing I just wanted to feel this again, I've missed this."

I leant down and kissed him and started my movements

"Oh god, oh fuck dom ah shit"

Doms grunts and moans we're buried under my screams as I rode him hard. He grabbed my hips helping my movements.

I was already getting close and then Dom pulled out of me and flipped me over so I was on all fours he entered my from behind spanking me everytime I squeezed him.

"Oh god again baby" I said almost begging to be spanked again.

He did it again and smiled rubbing my ass after to soothe the spanks.

He pulled out again and made me lay on my back put my legs on his shoulders as he entered me again. He kept kissing me and I moaned out in pleasure as he kept hitting my g-spot.

"I'm close baby" I said hoping to find my release

With that he reached between us a started to rub my clit making me scream.

"Ah FUCK YES oh god baby, yesyesyes, don't stop!" I said biting into his shoulder probably drawing blood.

As soon as I came I felt Dom pound into me hard trying for his own release which wasn't far behind.

He came inside me biting my neck in the process. He let my legs down from his shoulders.

"That was amazing, oh my god I can't believe we waiting three and a half months for that. Jesus Dom that was oh my god I'm still shaking"

"That was definitely in the top 3 times we've had sex"

"Oh really, what was the other two times?" I asked my fingers trailing up and down his chest while he lazily drew circles on my hip.

"Well there was the time you we're really pissed off at me and we didn't have sex for weeks and then you came to the garage and yelled at me and I yelled back next thing I knew you jumped into my arms and you started to unbuckle my pants and you dragged me onto your car that was still running and had me fuck you hard on the hood."

"God that makes me wet just thinking about it what's the other time ?"

"The other time was March 21st 2009, in the Dominican Republic, that was the most love and passion I think both of us had ever put into sex before and that was one day I would never forget."

"I love you, you know that."

"I know and I am starting to see why I was so in love with you. I'm serious, I am falling head over heals in love with you Dominic Toretto."

With that we had a few more rounds until sleep took over us.

We slept for a couple hours until I felt my neck being kissed and a hand trailing down my body I had no control over my body I just laid there and squirmed in my spot. I turned to kiss Dom and I felt him line himself up to my centre and push his way deep in bringing my left leg over his leaving me open and spread for him. His front was pushed so tightly to my back I felt like we we're becoming one. We continued to kiss as we found our rhythm, Dom would push into me hard and pull out slow until our Orgasms ripped through us. After round I don't know 7 maybe 8? Who cares this was the best feeling, not the sex, although it was the best, it was the intimacy.

We started to fall asleep again and suddenly more images popped into my mind, I again couldn't make them out completely but I could see something.

I woke up with the sun shining on my bare back and an empty bed. I looked around for Dom only for him to come around the corner holding a tray of food.

"What is all this" I ask as he came and sat next to me kissing my bare shoulder placing the food in front of us both.

"I figured you worked up an appetite and thought I'd bring you breakfast"

"Mmm I did, but this is your birthday weekend I should be doing this for you."

"Yesterday was my birthday rest of the trip I can do whatever I want for you"

"How about to me?" I looked at him with a naughty smile

"You can do whatever you want TO me." I rephrased.

I put a piece of pineapple between my teeth and looked at Dom to bite the other half which he did with no hesitation. Which led to a kiss and which led to round 9.

"Oh my god I will never get enough of this" I said dropping my tired and naked body on his.

"We never did before either, 16 years and we still went at it like we were horny teenagers again."

"I don't mind one bit" I said kissing him lightly

"Me neither, it's like taking your virginity all over again"

"You were my first?" I asked not exactly shocked but having that conformation was kind of nice.

"Yeah, you we're 16 and I made you wait 5 months till we actually had sex, after 3 months of dating you surprised me with the best head I've ever had. I was so surprised by how good you we're considering you've never done anything before. I wanted you bad but I wanted to wait till I knew you were 100% sure. But by 4 months things were getting really hot and heavy one day in my room. We we're making out and some how you ended up on top of me and you were trying so hard to get friction you made me so hard that day, your top ended up across my room and your bra seemed to be non existent, you were whispering in my ear that you were so wet. I almost came right there then you begged me to eat you out and I tried to say no, but fuck you were so hot that day I couldn't say no anymore. I found out how much of a screamer you really were that day and thankfully my dad wasn't in town but after you came Vince was banging on the door telling us to shut up"

"Wow, haha well I'm glad you we're my first."

"Me too, gives me some type of pride"

"Great, I'm fuelling your ego"

We laid in silence then I asked him.

"You never talk about him. Why?"

"Who my dad?"

"No, Vince."

"Vince was, Vince. He was my bestfriend since the third grade, basically brothers. You and him, you were close, he always gave me shit if he ever saw you upset but you never knew that. He was definitely the closest thing to a big brother to you."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you having the memory of someone who was so important to you just gone one day, I didn't think that was fair."

"But that's not your choice to make."

"I know Letty, but I'm trying to help you."

"Well hiding things like that from me isn't helping." I was annoyed

"Why would you need the memory of your dead best friend" He spat.

"Because Dom that is apart of me! And if you can't accept that than I'll figure it out all on my own and you're not going to like that."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean"

"Oh come on, like I don't hear the stories of your 'Dom pussy chasing Toretto' days"

"Letty that was years ago! You know I haven't been with another woman since you!"

"No, that's just it Dominic I don't know! I lost my fucking memory I don't know any of this! Which I'm sure is a bonus for you."

I was so mad at him for trying to tell me who and what I was supposed to remember I didn't want to hear anymore of it.

"You know what I'm going for a shower"

I got in the shower and just thought about what to do. I love this man, but I need to figure out who I am still too.

Dom POV

I really fucked up this time, I know I shouldn't have hid anything from her knowing from the past how pissed off she gets. I was just trying to help but I get why she's mad. I gotta go make it right.

I hear the shower turn on and I waited a minute before I went in.

I saw her figure behind the curtain she had her head down and looked sad. Good job Dom. There was truly no worser feeling then the feeling of knowing you are the cause of the woman you love pain, dissapointment, hurt, and of not keeping her safe. I quietly got undressed and pulled the curtain back stepping in behind her. I kissed her back and told her I was sorry.

"You're right, I shouldn't have hid it from you. I just know how much it hurt me to lose him, I didn't want you to feel the same pain I did if you didn't have to."

"I don't want to feel pain either but Dom you want me to remember I can't do that without knowing everything, that means all the good, the bad and the terribly bad. That's the only thing that will help trigger something."

"I know." I wrapped my arms around her and just held her.

Letty POV

I heard him step into the shower and I was prepared to tell him to fuck off and yell at him but when I heard him talk he sounded so broken and defeated, I didnt have the heart to kick him while he was down. It wasn't fair. No matter how shitty he has acted, one thing I always was, was loyal. No matter how bad it got, I could tell when he needed me most. After Doms dad had died Mia told me what Dom did, people looked at him differently after that, and she told me how angry I was, angry that the man who was a father figure to me died, but more angry that Dom was so selfish to get himself thrown in jail. No one talked to Dom, and although I was furious with him, she said I was the only one that made him feel again. I didn't kick him when he was down, I stood up for him, I comforted him, I loved him, I stayed loyal to him because thats what you do when you love somebody. You put your wn anger or sadness aside to be there for the one you love, and I love him. Dom started to wash my hair and rub soap down my body, I grabbed the soap once he was done and gently glided my soapy hands around his body leaving kisses on his chest after. I Can't stay mad at him for long, but hiding things doesn't help anything. I sucked it up for the day, it is his birthday weekend and I don't want it ruined because of this, we will talk when we're back home.

Surf Lesson

"Hey I'm Shaun I'll be teaching you guys how to surf today, you guys must be Dom and Letty?"

The guy was young, and built but nothing compared to Dom. I felt his arm wrap around me and I looked at him and smiled.

"Yep, let's do this."

After a couple of hours of trying to stand on the board and I had it down. I was getting the hang of it and it seemed to come natural to me. I laughed when I looked over at Dom still trying to stand up.

"You struggling over there baby"

"No, I'm just letting you have your moment"

"Liar"

We finished our lesson but after Shaun left Dom and I decided to stay a bit longer and catch some more waves.

"Where did you learn to surf" Dom asked me in a pouty way.

"I don't know really it just kind of came to me, why you jealous" I said nudging him.

"Me jealous not at all"

We smiled at eachother and just decided to let loose and have some fun, we swam around, laid on the beach, drank coronas and margaritas and enjooyed eachothers company.

The day went smoothly after our argument but we we're going to talk about this when we got home.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Quick note_****: I'm not one to comment something like this but I feel it needs to be said. I've been receiving some hate lately for my stories,hahaha I'm not hurt by it but I do apologize to those who don't like it's that's you're own personal choice that I have no intention of changing. I also apologize for any silly mistakes that have been happening lately such as spelling and grammar I have 5 finals and haven't slept in 3 days (I'm living of Espressos and Redbull...don't it it) I do however take in the criticism, I don't let critsism ruin my life or even my day for that matter but I do take it seriously in the sense of I do listen to what you say I don't write these fictional stories for me, so I do care to make them interesting for you guys. I'm not a professional writer by any means, but I do enjoy writing. However, I received a personal message from someone who's name I will not reveal but telling me 'my stories are shit and to kill myself' is not appropriate, nor do I condone such cowardly behaviour. Words like this don't affect me personally because to me they are just empty words coming from someone who is dealing with their own issues, I do say this because I want you to be aware that although you may not affect me with your words you can affect someone who is not in the best state of mind at the moment. Some people do take things like that to heart and those are the people who do end up commuting suicide because of the hateful words that you have sent out. Bullying is bullying and I hope you truly take this as a lesson, and leave your words with me and put your foot in your mouth for next time because there might not be a next time for the next person you say it to. **

**Think before you post.**

Letty POV

We we're getting ready to leave Santa Barbra to go home and

the rest of the trip went good, we didn't bring up the argument and we didn't bring up Vince either. From what Dom said he was like a brother so I had to know more about him for my sake, this wasn't Doms choice.

"Thank you Let, I mean it. What you did was incredible I never could've imagined a more amazing birthday."

He leaned over and kissed me which I happily kissed back.

"You're welcome, I really wanted to do something special and it was kind of fun planning it."

The ride home was silent except for the occasional "I have to pee" or the "Look a dolphin !" until I fell asleep.

When we got home Dom took my bags and his, even though I said I could do it he insisted.

"Dom I really can grab my bags, I lost my memory not my arms."

"Letty, you did enough this weekend, let me at least carry our bags."

There was no point arguing and I was tired anyways so I let him do it.

We we're home around 7pm and Mia, Brian and Jack came over for a visit. I loved seeing them, Mia really understood me, Brian was a good guy even though he was a cop before according to him and Dom. And Jack, what can I say about him that doesn't make me smile. That little boy is just a light in everyone's life. He's been calling me auntie and it warms my heart every time I hear him say auntie, or I love you. If Dom and I ever have kids I pray he is like Jack.

"Auntie LeLe!" He's been calling me that since I first met him, him and I had a strong bond almost instantly.

"Hi baby, how's my favourite boy" I said reaching my arms out for him to jump into.

"I'm really really really really really really good! " The young boy said excitedly

"Oh my goodness, that is a ton of 'reallys' ! Almost a million I think"

"Don't be silly auntie! No body knows how much a million are"

"I guess you're right, but you are forgetting something"

"Hmm, I don't know, what?"

"What have you forgotten to give auntie?"

"OH! I know" With that the little boy wrapped his tiny arms around me hugging me tightly and kissing my lips like a baby.

Dom POV

I loved watching Letty with Jack, it was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. She may not have her memory but she has an amazing motherly instinct that makes me want to get her pregnant as much as I can to see her like that with our own children.

I watched on as Letty lifted Jack into the air and threw him up lightly and caught him, they ran around together, they played hide and seek, they had secrets, they had inside jokes, and they had an amazing bond. She treated him like they were best friends, and I think she feels that way too.

"Auntie, can we go to the park and play?"

"Aw baby, I'd love to but it's dark outside. Next time ok?"

"You promise ?"

"Pinky promise" I watched them link pinkys and seal it with a kiss.

She was an amazing woman, wife, auntie, friend, and one day mother.

Letty POV

"Hey Mi, you want to help me with something?"

"Yeah sure be right there"

I waited for Mia because I had to talk to someone about how I feel.

"So what's wrong?" She said like she knew.

"Haha how do you know something's wrong?"

"Because I've known you since you were 10 and you always ask me to help you with something when you want to talk, because let's face it you wouldn't ask for help"

"Jesus, I'm predictable."

She just smirked at me

"So what's wrong?"

"Well, in Santa Barbra Vince got brought up and I asked Dom why he doesn't talk about him, he basically said it was hard for him to lose Vince and because we were close he didn't want me feeling that pain too. I said it wasn't fair for him to hide half my life from me because it was bad. I just don't know what I'm supposed to do"

"As much as it sucks that V is gone, and other people in our life, you're right it is part of your life and you have a right to know. He's my brother but he can be an idiot, you have to do what helps you Letty, and I'll support you 100%"

"Thanks Mia"

"Anytime Let"

We hugged and said our goodbyes and Dom and I went up to our bedroom to go to bed.

The next morning

I got up early, I was going to find out who I was and what my life was.

I left Dom a note saying id be out and not to worry.

Morning babe,

Sorry I didn't see you when you woke I got an early start today. I need to go figure out who I am and where I've been. It hurts me not knowing. I'll see you later.

Love,

Letty xo

I went through a list of names from Mia and met with then trying to get an idea about myself. I started with Alex Taylor a guy from high school.

"Letty, hey how are you"

"Hi, Alex?"

"Yeah hah you don't remember me?"

"Well funny story I don't remember anyone I lost my memory in an accident so I'm trying to piece my life back together."

"Oh wow. That's shitty"

We talked and he explained he used to race and have a crush on me, he's now happily married with kids, cute ones too. He told me some things about myself and it was nice.

I met with about 12 people today and I was getting exhausted I got the the last person on my list for the day.

"Little Letty Ortiz"

I turned around to see an Asian girl who I figured was the girl I was meeting.

"Hi, Michelle, Michelle Tran?"

"I know it's hard to remember me since I look amazing but yes it's me. So why did you call me."

I explained a bit to her hoping for answers.

"You really don't remember anything do you."

"Nope, nothing."

"First things first, Dom never liked you he felt bad for you. Second, how he picked you over me it's beyond me but whatever."

I got the feeling this girl was obviously not a friend but wanted Dom.

"Ok, well I know everything about you that I need to know so I'll say this, Don't you EVER think about coming around my man or I swear to god these stiletto boots will be shoved so far up your ass you will become my new boot that I happily walk on daily. And if you so much as say his name I will find you and make you pray you never say it again. Are we clear?"

"Same old Letty, good luck with your man he's going to a party tonight anyways, and tons of girls will be there, including me and we all know he can't resist me so good luck with him."

I thought about this bitches words and wanted to figure out if this was true. But not before I visited a few places I thought would help trigger some memories.

After two hours I went to the cemetery, looked at my tombstone and laughed, this was hilarious being alive and standing in front of it. I saw my moms grave and sat for a couple minutes to see if anything would come to me. I saw Doms parents grave and then I made my way to my favourite beach I apparently spent most of my time.

After I finished looking and nothing triggered I went home to talk to Dom.

Back Home

"Dom?"

"In here" He said yelling from the kitchen.

"Hey" He said kissing my lips

"Hi" I said nonchalantly.

"You ok?" He asked me

"Are you going out tonight ?"

"Oh, uh uhm yeah, Hectors having a party then wants to go out"

"Hmm"

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong is Michelle Tran, the girl who always tried to hook up with you will be there and wants you again now that your back."

"Well it's not like I would Let and do you remember!?"

"Are you fucking kidding me Dom! and no I don't remember I met with her to see if I remembered her and I don't but I already want to break her fucking face"

"What!"

"Did you not just hear me she wants you and she will try"

"Yes Letty I heard you but trust me when I say I won't"

"You're fucking ridiculous" I said throwing my hands up and walking away.

"No Letty I'm not I wanted to see my friends there's no problem in that is there" He said with attitude

"Oh there's no problem there, go fuck yourself"

He grabbed my arm making me turn and face him when I walked off.

"Let go of my arm unless you want it broken."

"Why are you acting like this, you're being ridiculous"

"I'm being ridiculous because I don't want my fucking boyfriend around a girl he used to fuck and she still wants it, and I'm the one being ridiculous."

"Yes Letty, you have to trust me!"

"Trust you! I barely know you!"

"That's because you don't remember anything!" Dom yelled it and I instantly saw the regret on his face.

"Fuck you" I went upstairs and slammed the door. Only for it to be opened 10 seconds later.

"Letty I'm sorry that was uncalled for"

"Yeah Dom it was, I'm sorry I can't fucking remember anything, I'm sorry I got into a fucking accident, but just because I don't have my memory doesn't mean you can disrespect me!"

"Disrespect you! Do you hear yourself, I'm not meeting a strew of women there, I'm having a couple drinks with the guys"

"I don't care if it's a strew or if it's one! How do you not fucking get how fucked up it is to go knowing she is trying."

"So what do you want me to do never leave the house!"

"Stop being a child, I just I don't want to talk to you anymore tonight" I went to the bathroom and slammed the door.

"Fine you don't want me anymore then I will go to that party" He yelled from the stairs and that made my blood boil. I was downstairs so fast I don't even know how I got down.

"Did I fucking say that Dominic!"

"Yeah Letty it sounded like you did"

"Do you understand that sounds like something is built from your own assumptions is way fucking different then what was actually said, I clearly said! 'I don't want to talk to you anymore tonight ' Do you hear a 'Hey Dom leave me and go to a party with Michelle Tran' anywhere in there! Didn't think so"

"Why don't you get off my back about this, it's not a big deal Letty!"

"Not a big deal Dom! Grow up a little bit, you want to go to a house party with all your 'boys' and get rowdy and drink and be around horny women who you know want you"

"Whatever Letty, give me a break"

He said with his hand on the door handle getting ready to leave

"If you walk out that door Dominic don't come back"

He took his hand off the handle trying to process what I was saying.

"I'm serious Dominc, if you leave that's it we're done, no second chances. I heard a lot about me, you and us today from people I apparently used to know and if you think I'm going to sit back and be treated like an option for you, you have another thing coming. I am your girlfriend and you will treat me with respect so if you can't handle that or it's too much responsibility for you then leave. Walk out that door and we will never be us again, no friendship, no nothing, I'm putting my foot down and now it's up to you." I said my piece and noticed I had a single tear run down my cheek which Dom noticed too. I went back upstairs to let Dom choose and if he walks out of the door then my bags are packed and I'm out of here.

I went to bed not wanting to talk to Dom anymore tonight. An hour later Dom wasn't in the bed so I started to pack my bags thinking he was already at the party, I went downstairs to grab my jacket and extra shoes and what I saw made me stop in my tracks.

Dom sleeping on the couch, shoes were still on, keys still in pocket and his cell phone on the table.

He didn't go.

"Dom" I shook him gently.

"Dom, wake up"

"What's going on?" He asked sleepily.

"Come on come up to bed" I grabbed his hand and led him upstairs.

"I'm sorry baby, I shouldn't have said any of that and it was dumb of me to even suggest going there." He said walking up the stairs with me.

"Yeah, it was dumb and you shouldn't have said half the shit you did."

"I know, I'm sorry" He said and hung his head in shame.

"I know, but no more of this shit, and you're still not forgiven"

"I swear, and I didn't think so."

We got into bed and went to sleep wrapped up with each other while Dom kept kissing my neck as his way of saying sorry. He may not be forgiven but I was a woman, whether I has a tough girl exterior to me or not didn't matter, when I had someone who I was in love with I wanted to fall asleep in his arms, I love that comfort, no matter how mad I may be. We had a lot to work on. But, I do love him.


	13. Chapter 13

PS. Sorry if this jumps ahead! I just didn't want it going too slow! This chapter and the next kind of jump ahead a few days! Hope you dont mind! Enjoy

Letty POV

It's been 2 months since our fight, things have been getting better but at the same time I've been getting worse. I still don't remember anything. I don't know why stuff is the way it is. I don't know how I know people and I can't look in Doms eyes anymore. It is so painful to see the hope in his eyes everytime he tries to help me remember something. We talked and have worked out our problems and we both agreed we were being childish and immature. I was being a bitch but for good reason at times, as he was being an idiot. We talked and understood why we both did, still not an excuse but we understood eachother. We both had to trust eachother, I was still getting to know Dom technically but I had to trust him, the way he was starting to trust me.

I was so angry I couldn't remember anything that I took it out on him when I should've been trying to work it out with Dom and with myself. Nothing seemed to ever be good enough to him or to me and I was just angry.

Dom was upset that I couldn't remember, he was trying so hard and he told me how he feels like he failed me. I asked him about the DR and the time in March 2009, he said I had to figure it out on my own which I was annoyed about but I understood. We worked out our differences as a couple and I feel we became stronger together but I still had to figure out ME.

Today he's got a surprise and he's taking me somewhere.

"Come on Dom where are you taking me?"

"They say an open road helps you think, about where you've been, and where you're going."He looked at me with hope and I gave him nothing.

"You don't remember any of this?"

"That's not fair, you know I don't." I looked at him and the look of hurt across his face was obvious.

"So what is it you're trying to show me?" I said smiling hoping to lighten the mood.

"That." He pointed at the dry desert land filled with cars and a track.

"We used to come here?" I asked with a soft chuckle

"Come here ? We invented it." He said with a smile and I smiled back to him. We got eachother.

We pulled up ready to race and Dom stepped out and let me drive. Before I pulled up he told me to stay below 900 RPM because the other guy would blow at 200.

"You know that's not my style. ride or die."

"How about today you just ride." He said in a way not to control me but to keep me safe.

I looked at him understandingly and pulled up to the starting line.

"Are you ready!" She said pointing to my opponent.

"I know you're ready" She said looking at me.

I gripped my steering wheel, and revved the engine.

"GO!"

I sped off focusing on the road only looking at my opponent a couple of times until he blew his engine. I smiled to myself then crossed the finish line.

I stepped out of the car with a smile on my face from my win and was instantly greeted with thousands of people congratulating me.

"There she is, the girl I've heard about, where've you been ghost girl?" The tall leggy blonde asked me.

Soon enough it picked up and everyone was swarming me.

"Ghost girl" "Ghost girl" "Ghost girl" "Ghost girl" "Ghost girl" "Ghost girl"

That's all I could hear and I was getting really overwhelmed I couldn't breathe. I looked around for Dom or anybody really I couldn't see anything my vision blurred I was freaking out then I was picked up from behind by someone. I struggled to get free and when I did I didn't think. I turned around and threw him a punch.

"Letty what the hell"

It was hector. I met him once since I've been back I panicked and I ran to the car and sped off not looking back I had to get out.

Dom POV

I watched as my girl crossed the finish line. All I could think about was 'that's my girl' I was so proud of her. Then it happened. I saw the panic in her face, I tried to see if she could handle it, trying to give her that opportunity and then I could see her chest rising and falling quickly she was having a panic attack and I tried to push past people and then I watched her punch Hector and then I ran to her but before I could reach her she had already driven off. I knew where she was going and I needed to let her go. I had to think about her and not follow her on my own impulse knowing she would kick my ass.

After about 2 hours I decided to go and get her. I pulled up to the cemetery knowing she would be there, as I've found her here a couple times before too.

"You know I used to think this was kinda funny...I guess now the jokes on me." She said sadly and turned to walk away.

I walked over to the tombstone with the sledgehammer ready to break the damn piece of cement that ruined our lives.

"What're you doing?"

"What I should've done a long time ago." Lifting the sledgehammer in the air.

"STOP IT!" she said putting one hand on my chest and the other wrapping around my arm.

"Look it's the truth that's the date that I lost my memory, that's the day Letty died, and I was born."

"You never died."

"Do you know how hard it is for me when you look at me and you see me through 15 years of memories?" She said with her voice cracking she was about to cry and that made me soften to her.

"Every beautiful moment we've ever had, I see it in your eyes. I can't give that to you, I got nothing." She said with tears in her eyes and a shaky voice.

"You got me" I said trying to reassure her, even though I know it wouldn't matter to her.

"And you've only got a piece of me, I need to go and find myself for me."

I looked into her big beautiful brown eyes and saw the pain and I knew I had to let her go or else she will resent me. I want her happy and I want her to feel like Letty again,there's something's I just can't give her and I know I have to back off.

"Goodbye Dom" She reached up and kissed me. I tried myself not to cry but I knew if I kissed her back I would so I just let her lips kiss mine. It was a kiss filled with love and sorrow and I will hold that kiss to my heart.

I watched her walk away through the cemetery, moon shining on her as I tried to not run after her.

I went back home, called Mia and told her what happened her Brian and Jack would come over in the next couple of days to help out around the house and Mia promised to check on Letty for me.

Before I went to bed I texted her, we weren't broken up, but she needed to do this on her own.

**_"Night baby, I'll be here whenever you get back just try not to take too long I'll miss you too much. Be safe"_**

I waited about a minute and my phone vibrated, I read her text and smiled.

_**"Night Dom, I'm sorry that I'm hurting you babe, I just have to do this or I can't be me again, and I don't think I could handle that anymore. I'll be careful, but you know me. ;)**"_

**_"None of this hurting me bullshit, it doesn't matter what I feel. I want you happy Let, no matter what you have to do. You're my whole world and I want to make you feel happy, and loved and I want you to always know how special you are but I know you finding yourself is more than all that."_**

**_"Wow, listen to you. What happened to my overbearing, big ego, tough guy boyfriend ;)" _**Before I could respond another text came through from her.**_  
_**

**_"and Dom, you make me feel all of those things and more, I don't want to not be with you right now, there's nothing I want more than to be in your arms, it's where I feel safest. I don't want to not make love to you, I don't want to not hear your voice. You made me insane and kept me sane all in one."_**

**_"Now who's being the sappy one, it's nice to see this side of you"_**

**_"Don't get used to it ;)"_**

**_"There's my girl, I can't wait till you're home. Miss you already."_**

I waited for her response thinking it would be some comment making fun of me being mushy but what I got made me smile.

**_"I miss you too baby, I love you."_**

**_"I love you too babe, goodnight."_**

**_"Night"_**

I put my phone on the night stand laid back on the bed looked at the roof and just stared into space.

"I love you Letty" I whispered to no one.

Letty POV

I hated not going to bed in Doms arms, I hated it so much. I wasn't one to be mushy or act like a love sick puppy, and while I wouldn't do any of this in public I would show him. He was the man I was in love with and I wasn't scared to hide my feelings from him anymore. I loved waking up to him, I loved laughing with him, I loved doing nothing with him, I loved making love to him. There was nothing about this man I didn't love and I was going to make that known. I rolled over in the perfectly made hotel bed that was supposed to be the comfiest and yet I hated it and I only wanted to be in our bed. I rolled over wearing Doms shirt hoping I could feel him still but it wasn't the same. I looked at the city lights and frowned.

"I love you Dom" I said into the night.

_Next Morning_

When I woke up the next morning I took the information I had about my family and friends and went to talk to an aunt of mine who I hadn't seen since I was 14, I don't know what good it would do but it was worth a shot.

I pulled up to the small house just outside of LA and went to knock in the door.

"Oh Mija" She said while pulling me into a hug.

"Hi, Sofia?"

"Si si, come in come in." I followed her in and saw the pictures all over the house I hoped I would remember something but didn't.

"So tell me Mija, what's been going on?"

I explained the story for the millionth time I felt like and she hugged me and told me everything was going to be ok.

"So I guess first things first where am I from?"

"Well you were born in San Antonio Texas, to Mateo and Isabella..."

She continued and told me about places I went to when I was a child, I knew my parents names because of Dom but the rest I didn't want him to tell me, I wanted to remember it or figure it out on my own.

After about 2 hours I left and made my way to Texas to see my old school and places Sofia told me I visited.


	14. Chapter 14

**Again, I apologize for jumping ahead, I just don't want it going too slow!**

Dom POV

10 days Later

She's been gone 10 days and I'm already depressed. Sure we've been apart many times before but that's when I knew she was alive and had memory, I fucked up big time by leaving her that night everything was my fault.

I worked in the garage a lot more even slept here a couple of times because it hurt sleeping without her it didn't feel right.

I spent more time with Mia, Brian and Jack. Jack was even getting fussy that Letty wasn't here.

Letty POV

Texas had been an eye opener, I still don't remember anything but it was kind of fun learning about myself. Where I went, the house I grew up in, the school I went to. I talked to Dom everyday but it wasn't the same as being with him, not even close. I had to meet with one other woman who was a close friend of my mothers and had a lot of photos and stories of me. I didn't know how much longer I'd be here and away from Dom but I had to know, not just for me but for him.

I went back to the hotel to have a bath and relax until my phone rang.

I smiled seeing Doms face appear.

"Hello Mr. Toretto" I said sensually

"Hello Miss. Aniston" He said referring to Jennifer Aniston

"You're an ass, you know that" I said laughing at his terrible joke.

"I know"

"What're you doing?"

"Just sitting at the garage?"

"Baby, you gotta go back to the house sometime stop overworking yourself." I said knowing exactly what he was doing.

"I know, I just don't like it if you're not here." He chuckled sadly

"I don't either." There was a moment of silence between the two of us until he said something to lighten the mood.

"When did we become such old people, who are big sappy romantics?"

"I don't know but it's freaking me out" I said jokingly.

"It's so unlike us, but I guess when you really love someone you don't hide and you want to show them. I want to always show you Letty, I never want you to think I don't love you."

"I don't, I know you do. And I'm happy and comfortable showing you love right back papa."

"Ah I love it when you call me that"

"Papa" I said slowly and sensually trying to torture him.

"Agh Letty, don't do that to me. Tell me what you're doing instead." I thought about his question and I really wanted to torture him.

"Oh just boring stuff, laying in the bath with some candles and bubbles, and...Dom? Dom?"

What the fuck why did he hang up I thought, I was trying to make something from that conversation.

My question was quickly answered when I saw a FaceTime call from Dom come in. I let it ring a couple of times just to bug him.

"Hello?" I said cheerfully like I didn't no it was him.

"You don't tell me you're naked in the tub and expect me not to get excited."

"I never said I was naked, and I never told you not to get excited. You're making stuff up now."

"Baby, please. I need to see you, I've missed your beautiful body on top of mine, and I miss it underneath mine.

I looked at him and smiled.

I slowly moved my phone down my body, I let the camera go between my breasts and when I got lower I turned the camera so he could only see my hips and legs.

"You're killing me baby."

"Take your shirt off, I want to see you" I told him, desire starting to grow through my body. He didn't waste anytime and pulled his shirt off.

"How bad do you want me right now?"

"So bad Letty I can't wait till you're back here."

"Whys that's baby?"

"So I can make that body shake under mine and watch you come undone."

"Why do we have to wait till I'm back for that ?" I said suggestively

"You saying what I think your saying Let?"

"I don't know why don't you give it a try and we'll see."

"Well if you could see how hard I am right now you'd probably know."

"I want to see"

"How badly?"

"Bad."

Dom moved the camera down to his lower half so I could see his erection against his jeans.

"Take them off." Dom didn't have to be told twice he was taking them off quickly.

"I need to see more of you baby"

I moved the camera down to my breasts and started to play with my nipples which made my arousal stronger.

"Fuck baby I wish I was there to suck on them, I'd suck and gently bite your nipples you would be squirming trying to get more."

"Oh yeah?" I said breathlessly

"Yeah and then if kiss down your body and start licking slowly around your belly button."

"What else would you do to me baby?" I said very flushed and horny now.

"I'd tease you a bit more and I'd kiss back up your body, I'd start to kiss your neck making you moan, then slowly I will get to your lips and kiss them like it was the last time. I'd slip my tongue in just how you like it then I'd feel you rubbing against me trying to create friction. Then I'd take my hand and slowly make my way inside those tiny little panties you wear and I'd check to see how wet you were. Are you wet right now baby?"

"Yes" I was so turned on right now, normally I didn't think I would ever do something like this but it felt right with Dom.

"Show me."

I slowly lifted my shaved aching pussy out of the tub giving him a quick look at how wet I was for him.

"Damn baby, you're so wet and I don't think that's from the bath."

"I want you to do something for me Letty"

"Mmm." I couldn't talk I was so turned on.

"Baby listen to me, go into your black bag and go into the side pocket and grab the little box in there."

I did what I was told and went over to my bag and got it.

"Judging by the look on your face, you got it."

"You got me a mini vibrator?" I asked actually shocked by it.

"Just incase your fingers can't do the job that I can I figured this might help, now get back in the tub baby."

I listened and stepped back in.

"Now listen to my voice baby, turn it on and slowly start with it on your nipples and pretend I'm there teasing you."

My face was contorted in pleasure.

"Now I want you to slowly move it down your body."

I used the little bullet vibrator and slowly drug it across my stomach and getting closer to my core.

"Slowly brush it against your pussy baby."

"No"

"No?"

"I want to see you, I want to watch you." I needed to see Dom and I wanted to see him get off like I did that night.

He slowly went down his body with the phone and I saw his 8 inch hard cock right there.

"Grab yourself babe" He quickly grabbed onto his erection and slowly rubbed up and down. I watched him moan and groan at the feeling.

"Bring it to your pussy baby and turn it on 1." I did as I was told and turned it to 1 and was instantly met with pleasure

"Oh god Dom" I was moaning now.

"Ah fuck baby I wish it was your pussy wrapped around me"

"Soon papa, I can't wait to have you inside me again"

"Turn it to 2 now baby"

"Ok, Ah Fuck!" The vibrations doubled making me soaked it was so hard to hold my phone anymore so I placed it on a ledge that was still facing me.

"Ah god, baby I want you here to make me cum"

"As soon as your back I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't walk for a week."

"I want to wrap my mouth around your cock baby, I want you to cum In my mouth again" I was on the verge of my orgasm and watching Dom was making it that much closer.

"Fuck Letty I'm gonna cum, turn around I wanna see that ass"

I got on all fours in the big hotel jacuzzi tub popping my ass out a bit more so Dom could see me touching myself still.

"I'm going to cum all over that ass next time and spank you so hard you'll keep begging for more"

"Oh god baby I'm going to come"

"Turn it to 3 now baby"

"FUCK OH GOD YES UGNH DOM!" I came hard my head thrown back with the vibrator deep inside me and my fingers playing with clit, I looked back at Dom who was pumping hard and fast on the verge of his own release.

"I want to see you cum hard baby, think of you bending me over the hood of the new car and pounding into me hard while you pull my hair and play with my clit, I'm getting so wet again just thinking about it. "

That set him over the edge and he came, all over his lap and stomach.

"Holy shit, that was something else I mean really Dom. Fucking amazing."

"Just thinking of your idea, we're doing that when you're home."

"Only if the cars on and I can feel the vibrations. "

"Deal"

"Clean yourself up and get some rest, I love you and miss you."

"Love you too baby, enjoy your bath." He winked at me and we ended our FaceTime conversation and I let the water drain from the tub while I tried my hair and made my way to bed.

I went to bed with a smile on my face but was still sad to not have him with me.

The next morning

Dom POV

"Uncle Dom! Wake up! I was greeted by the small body jumping on my much larger one.

"Hey Jack, you sleep good?"

"Yep do you want to play cars?" I looked at the clock 5:57am

"Maybe after school buddy"

"Otay, wheres auntie Let." Jack asked me curiously but sadly. We all said she was doing grown up things and coming back soon, but he missed her. So did I.

"Shes doing some grown up stuff right now but she told me you better be a good boy at school today or else she wont play with you when shes back."

I looked at Jacks shocked face and laughed.

"Come here" I said pulling him to cuddle up with me more before he had to get ready for school. I loved my nephew more than anything and I treasured these moments with him.

Mia POV

I woke up around 7:30am I went to the guest room that was prepared for Jack about to take him up for school but I was surprised to find an empty bed and a missing red toy car.

I looked around the house and couldn't spot him, I then went up to Doms room to find Dom laying on his back with his left arm bent at the elbow behind his head, and Jack laying his head on his chest mimicking the same position as his uncle Dom. I pulled my phone out and snapped a picture. I smiled at the sight of two of my sleeping boys and sent the picture to Letty._** "I think he found a new best friend ;) haha"**_

"Jack, Jack wake up baby time for school."

"Hi mommy"

"Hi, you ready for school?"

"Oh yes I'm ecxcited."

"Good, hey Dom"

"Hey Mi"

Dom POV

I woke up with Jack, Mia, and Brian to distract myself from Letty as well as see Jack.

I helped get Jack dressed and then we all sat down and ate breakfast.

Brian was outside 10 minutes later getting Jack into his seat leaving Mia and I alone in the house.

"You missing her?"

"Everyday." I said truthfully, she understood how much Letty meant to me. I think she understood better than I did some days. Mia was taking Letty being back kind of hard. They were best friends who shared everything together. I used to get jealous of the bond those two had, and since Lettys been back they've been more like "friends" not the "best friends" they used to be. She didn't want to admit how much it hurt her, but I know it did.

Mia walked outside to get into the new mini van that her an Brian bought for Jack.

"Dom, you got a package here, it's from Tokyo."

"Tokyo? Han trying to get me into imports now whats he doing down there."

"He's having trouble adjusting, I know he says he doesn't but I can tell he is." Mia said sadly looking towards her husband Brian.

"You know what he told me, he doesn't miss the cars, he doesn't miss the girls he misses the bullets."

"Give him time Mi, he'll get used to it"

"Thats just it, I dont want him to regret his life, with me or the kids. He doesn't want the white picket fence life."

"Mia, you and jack are the best things that have ever happened to him, give him time."

"How does 9 months sound?" My little sister said with a small smile.

I looked at her and began to smile hoping what I was thinking was right.

"I'm pregnant, we're going to have another baby."

I hugged her, as my way of telling her I love her and was so proud to be a uncle again and Letty to be an aunt again.

Before I could say anything else my phone rang.

"Yeah?"

"Dominic Toretto, you don't know me but you're about to." I looked confused then looked at the location of the call. Tokyo.

"GET DOWN!"

BOOM

A bomb went off, I quickly looked on to see Brian shield Jack with the van door while I ran to grab and cover my newly pregnant sister Mia.

"Mia! Are you ok, did you land on your stomach?"

"Mia talk to me!"

She was so shocked by what happend all she could think about was Jack and she let out a loud scream to her son.

"JACK!" She pushed me off of her and ran to him.

"JACK!" Running in heels to my nephew she cradled him while Brian held on to them both. I stood up and watched the sceme that just played out before me.

Someone is going to be in trouble. My brother in law, my little sister, and my little nephew. Now it was war.

I texted Letty sayin _I love and miss her_ but got no response as immediate as I was hoping and I started to panic, I wasnt goin to tell her what happened yet and I wold Mia not to tell her either. I wanted our problems gone before she was back.

I had to somehow avoid talking to Letty for a bit, because when it came to her I never could get away with lying so it was better to avoid talking as much.

For now anyways.

Letty POV

I woke up to a text from Mia and Dom. I opened Mias first and smiled, I texted her back and said;_** "No way, I'm his bestfriend to infinity and beyond, kiss Jack for me." **_I have watched Toy Story probably 100 times since I've been back, it was one of Jacks favorite movies and I always felt some sort of pride when he wouldn't want to watch it with anyone else but me, and every time we said I love you it always ended with ' to infinity and beyond' I missed that boy a lot._**  
**_

I missed Dom, I missed Brian, I missed Tej, I missed Roman, I really missed Mia, I was scared in a way to talk to her again. As odd as it sounds, I was just told how close Mia and I were, she knew everything about me, she was my best friend and most would assume to go to their "best friend" but I don't want to cause her pain. She has the same look in her eyes that Dom has when I say I don't remember, I don't want her having this image of a best friend/ practically sister in her mind and me not living up to it. It wasn't fair. I know were not kids, but loyality still remained, I want to be sure she is ok being around the new me before I work on us.

I then read Doms text he sent two hours ago and smiled before I wrote back. **"Miss you too Dom, everything is good here. I love you too."**

I didn't tell him that I wouldn't be texting for a while becasue I really wanted to figure out me and only me and not have any distractions. Not that Dom was a distraction, but I was always wanting to jump his bones and I thought a little time away from not talking to him would do us good.


	15. Chapter 15

Letty POV

I've been in Texas for 10 days, I haven't talked to Dom and I didn't feel right about it. I knew he wasn't fucking around, but I was worried about him. I was about to call him until my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Letty?"

"Yes? Who's this?"

"It's Isabella, your mothers friend."

"Oh yes, hi how are you?"

"Good, I got your number from your aunt, don't tell her I told you but she wanted me to check up on you."

"Oh, I'm OK." I said chuckling

"Do you want to meet for lunch?" she asked me and I figured I had to meet with her at some point.

"Yeah, I'd like that."

"Great, how about I text you my address and you can come over and I can make us something to eat."

"Sounds good, thanks."

We hung up and shortly after I received her text.

'14420 Baymont road'

I typed it into my phones gps that I finally learnt how to use and 10 minutes later I pulled up to a big beautiful house in the suburbs.

"Jesus, stepford wives or what" I said out loud.

I got out of my car and knocked on the door and was expecting a woman with huge hair and a cupcake like dress and heels and a face full of makeup to answer but was surprised when a woman who wore jeans, tank top, hair thrown back and no makeup answered I instantly felt better.

"Oh Letty" she pulled me into a tight hug.

"You look just like your mother" she said and I softly smiled.

We went in through the house and went out back where she had food prepared out back.

"So your options are, my mammas famous fried chicken or my mammas world famous fried chicken." I laughed at my options and held out my plate.

"Lemonade ?"

"Sure, thanks"

We sat in silence for a bit until she broke the ice.

"So your aunt says you don't remember anything."

"Uh yeah, after the accident I don't remember anyone, or anything."

"How's Dom handling that?" She asked and I looked confused that she knew him.

"You know Dom?"

"Well yes baby girl, he was all you could ever talk about when you were younger. And when the two of you finally got together it was like magic. You were so happy, you even told me that if you ever got crazy enough to get married it would be to Dom. You wanted to have his babies you said."

"Wow, I didn't know that."

She put her hand on mine as a way of comfort.

"So how is he taking it?"

I was going to hide it like I had been doing with everyone else but I felt like I could tell her.

"Honestly, not good. Not good at all. He keeps telling me that it's ok if I don't get my memory back. He will still be here, but I see it in his eyes how much I'm hurting him. I love this man I really do and I don't want to cause him pain that's the last thing I want to do but that's all I'm doing is causing him pain because I don't remember. He won't even tell me how it happened. That's kind of my fault too since I told him not to tell me anything, I'm too stubborn sometimes."

"Only sometimes?" She laughed at me and so did I.

"It's hard for me to just make it work like make it fit, I mean ugh I don't even know what I mean anymore."

"You want it back exactly how it was, you love him but you don't remember loving him so you're trying to fall in love with him again."

"Exactly, and I can't figure out how we were before you know? I'm learning all this about him but he already knows everything about me. I don't want him to get his heartbroken by me." I sighed and looked down.

"And that right there is how I know you're in love with him."

"What?"

"Would you die for him? Would you do anything to take away his pain? Would you do whatever it takes to make him happy? You don't want to hurt him"

"Well yes of course there's no question about it, and I know he would do the same if not more for me. I mean he jumped across a bridge to save my life. I never did anything like that for him."

"You are willing to die for him, take away his pain, and do whatever to make him happy. That's love Letty, stop running from it. Being in love makes you feel every emotion all at once and you feel like jumping out of a plane and shouting it from the rooftops,it's not about jumping over a huge bridge, although it's a nice gesture."

"A nice gesture hey?" I laughed at how she played down the whole bridge jumping thing.

"All I'm saying Letty is I've known you a long time, I know how stubborn you are little girl, and how much of a temper you have. I know you are pissed off and lost without your memory, I also know you are taking it out on Dom. You need to get out of this rut and grow up a bit too. "

"I am grown up" I stated firmly and almost offended this woman would say that to me.

"Oh really? Fighting with Dom over stupid things, avoiding Mia like the plague and going out clubbing and getting drugged? That's grown up?"

I just looked down in shame, I normally would've stood up to this woman, but she was right and I could tell she was coming from a loving place.

"How'd you know about the drugging ?"

"Your aunt, you can't come here and tell me the shit Doms doing wrong and not take your own responsibility for your bad doings either."

"Yeah"

"Look baby, you may never remember or maybe you will. Stop trying to force it, live your life. You need to enjoy what you do have, Doms been patient but I can guarantee you're driving him crazy." I laughed as my way of admitting it.

"Well to be fair he's been driving me crazy too. I mean he asks almost everyday if I remember or hey Let remember this? It's annoying and it hurts."

"Sweetie, he's a man, not a genius. He thinks he's helping. I know It's hard for you to look at him and he sees you through memories of your life together. But think about how it must feel for him to look into your eyes and get nothing back."

"Guess so"

"So whatever you're doing here stop, you're in love with him. So go find him and tell him, stop hiding from him. Then, you tell Mia you're sorry and you work on things with her, and I'm serious young lady."

"You know you're kind of wise for a stepford wife." I said motioning my hand at the huge house.

"Oh honey no, my ex husband died and I got the house but it's not allowed to be sold, so I took advantage of the situation."

We laughed and finished lunch and then I was going home. I may not know where home used to be, but I know that home now is wherever Dom is.

Dom POV

I just got back from Tokyo and held the cross that meant so much to me close to my chest. I said my piece and saw the car watching us. I jumped in my car and followed this son of a bitch. I will not bring my wife home to this, she will be safe if I have to die doing so.

I followed him through the busy streets of LA and skillfully weaved my way through traffic, I was not going to lose him. I watched him pull into the parking garage and followed him below. He was parked facing me and I drove up to him. I revved my engine and he did the same. I gripped the steering wheel and slammed my foot on the gas. Faster and faster and faster.

BOOM.

We hit, I pulled myself out of the car while he did the same, I grabbed a sledge hammer while this punk pulled out a gun. I was ready to go for it until men we're flying down from the roof, black SUVs filled the parking garage, shots we're fired and Shaw got away. I was pissed now.

I grabbed one of the men and held him by the neck with the sledge hammer.

"Mr. Toretto, our mutual friend Hobbs sent me here because I am in need of your assistance." The older man spoke

"Who the hell are you?" I demanded

"Me? Well I'm just a, a no one a nobody really."

"Well Mr. nobody, the man that just put our mutual friend in the hospital you just let him get away."

"Look Dom, do you think you could let go of my guy he's starting to turn a little blue."

I let the guy go big still wanted answers as to who this guy was.

"And I believe I just saved your ass"

The police sirens started to ring.

"And there they are, well if you want Mr. Toretto I'm going to have a beer, care to join me?"

I didn't move until he spoke again.

"Oh and by the way, I can get you Deckard Shaw."

I followed the man and ended up at his warehouse where he explained to me about the hack 'Gods Eye' he said if we find Ramsey I can use gods eye to find Shaw. I told him it would be my team and my way. He agreed, and took it upon himself to invite them.

I saw at 2 black SUVs showed up similar to the one I arrived in. I watched as Brian, Tej, and Roman got out.

Time to make a plan.

Letty POV

I got back to LA and went to the house first. I was hoping to see Jack playing outside with Mia, Dom and Brian in the backyard BBQing, that's not what I saw though. I pulled up to the 1327 house and tears instantly filled my eyes. I didn't even bother turning the car off I ran to what was left of the house.

"Dom! Dom! Mia! Brian" I yelled not knowing what was happening I didn't think they were in there but I just needed to be sure.

"Letty?" Mrs. Woodsburn from next door came up to me.

"Hi Mrs. Woodsburn, uhm do you know what happened what's going on?" I asked my voice laced with panic and tears in my eyes.

"I don't know how it blew up but everyone was outside when it happened, they got out dear. All of them."

"Thank you, thank you so much, did they say where they were going to stay?" I asked with hope

"No I'm sorry dear."

"It's ok thank you again."

I called Doms cell again, straight to voicemail, I tried Mia- out of service, I tried Brian, voicemail. Roman, voicemail, Tej, voicemail. What the hell is happening. I was worried, no terrified.

I had asked everyone that Dom talked to, no one knew where he was.

I went to the cemetery to my parents grave and I cried.

"I'm sorry I don't visit you very often, I wish I remembered you. I know I shouldn't be asking, but please I'm begging you to please keep them safe. I need Dom like I need air, I have to make it up to Mia, I want Brian safe, he's now a father to the most amazing little boy named Jack, Jack is my nephew, he's a huge part of my life I don't know what I'd do without that boy. Roman, and Tej they're like brothers please I'm begging you to just keep them safe."

I cried more I started to shake until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around quickly hoping it was Dom but it's not his hand I know that. I was met with a large man dressed in camo.

"Letty?"

"Who the hell are you ?" I asked wiping my tears.

"Sheppard, word got out that you were back and looking for Toretto."

My eyes widened at this.

"Where is he! I swear if he's hurt I will kill you with my..." He put his hands up and cut me off before I could finish.

"Whoa, whoa, take it easy he's safe, they all are they need your help through, they need the team back."

I didn't know if I should trust this man, but right now I didn't care, this was my only lead so far to Dom, so I went with him.

No one POV

The team just finished discussing the plan and made some changes to Romans idea to make it work better. Mr. Nobody started to talk to the crew before walking away. He sees Letty and tells them that now the team is complete.

Letty POV

There he was, there they were. I watched Brian point towards me and Dom turn around to look at me. I couldn't help myself. I walked fast towards him and hugged him tight. I closed my eyes trying to feel the moment and not let it go. Dom wrapped his arms around me and I squeezed my eyes closed to stop the tears that we're threatening to fall.

"I went to the house, I was looking for you everywhere. You scared the shit outta me." I said holding him a bit tighter.

We pulled away and I looked him up and down, my way of making sure he was really alright and not hurt. My eyes stopped on the necklace he wore on his neck. I started to flashback like I did the night we made love on his birthday. I still couldn't make it out.

"Where did you find that?"

"Was found in Hans car, was left as a message. A message I plan on returning"

I looked at him wondering what we got ourselves into.

"Can you ride?"

"Yeah of course I can. Han was my family too."

We walked back to the rest of the team and Brian was the first to hug me.

"I'm sorry, how you doin?"

I just smiled and kissed his cheek as my way of saying it's ok.

We made the plan and then planned on moving out in the morning.

I went back to the hotel with Dom that he was staying at.

Once we got in the room, I kissed him.

"I'm sorry I've been a bitch. Really Dom, I haven't been a very good girlfriend or friend for that matter. I pushed you away, I pushed Mia away. I push people away." I looked down at my feet and sat on the king size bed that was in the room.

"Hey, look at me." He said lifting my chin so I would look in his eyes.

"You may push, but I'll always be here. So will Mia, and everyone else for that matter. I haven't exactly been a saint either but I know that I love you and will stick by you no matter what."

I stood up and kissed him again.

"I'm in love with you Dominic Toretto."

I watched him smile at me and kiss me again. He grabbed the hem of my shift and lifted it over my head. I smiled at him and undid each button of his shirt slowly, being sure to touch the newly exposed skin each time. Next he undid my jeans and pulled them down slow, kissing my legs as he went down to help me step out of them. I caressed his head while he slowly kissed back up my legs. We met for a kiss again and I reached to undo his button on his dress pants. We both stood there physically almost naked, covered only by my bra and panties and him in his tight boxers. Emotionally we were both naked, we stopped hiding from each other.

Both our bodies we're light up from the moon shining in our room. No sound was made except the sounds of light feather kisses we laid upon each other.

"I love you" He said while kissing behind my ear.

"I love you Dominic Toretto" I whispered back.

"I will always protect you and I will try and be the man you deserve to be with"

"I only want you, don't ever think you aren't enough for me. You're more than enough." I said being honest and looking into his eyes.

We had managed to get into bed together but tonight wasn't about sex, or having a wild night of just raw fucking . Tonight was about intimacy. Tonight was about laying with each other and caressing each other, and whispering sweet nothings into each other's ears.

"You are the reason I wake up everyday." He said nuzzling my neck.

He was laying on his back with me on top of him and he was caressing my back.

"You are the reason I can stumble so fearlessly because I know you are always there." I said kissing his neck.

I felt him undo my bra so he could rub my back more so I moved my body up slightly to allow the material to come off.

I let my naked breasts rest upon his chest while my hair sprawled out on my back and his chest. He continued to rub my back and my sides occasionally touching the side of my breast. Not as a way to initiate sex but to feel everywhere he could reach.

"You will never be alone again." I whispered to him.

I didn't see the smile on his face when I said it but for some reason I always heard those words in my head and I felt it was appropriate to say it.

We laid longer and still caressed each other but I started to wonder where Jack and Mia we're.

"Babe?"

"Yeah" He said in my ear.

"Where's Jack and Mia?"

"There in the DR, they're safe."

I smiled relived at his answer of knowing my bestfriend and nephew were ok.

"You look cute with kids by the way"

He looked at me with a weird expression.

"The picture, Mia took a picture of you and Jack sleeping together. You sleep the same, it was cute. You looked like a natural."

He smiled at me.

"Have you ever seen what you look like with Jack, you're amazing. You are his best friend. He only watches Toy Story with you, you have secret handshakes, he always wants your approval. You're so good with him Letty. Always makes me wonder you know."

"Wonder what?"

"What it would be like to have kids, you and I?"

"I'm not going to lie I've thought about it.. I just didn't know if that's what you really wanted and if we ever had that plan before I lost my memory, did we want kids?"

"Yeah" Dom chuckled and pulled me closer.

"We did want kids, we picked names out and everything. We didn't tell anyone but I think you told Mia."

"I still want that."

Doms eyes lit up in the dark moon lit room, he had a huge smile to match.

"You do?"

"Yeah, I mean not now obviously because we're in a mess. But I do want kids once we're settled."

"I would want nothing more than have you and have you be the mother to our children, I love you."

He kissed me again and I kissed him back until we fell asleep in the same position, me on top of him, skin on skin, heart to heart, legs tangled, lips to neck, arms wrapped around each other.


	16. Chapter 16

Letty POV

I was excited and nervous about this next plan.I was just praying everything would go according to plan, Dom must've read my thoughts because he asked me to switch the radios to private.

"Letty, go to our channel for a sec"

I did what he said and when I did he was talking through the radio again.

"You ok baby?"

"Yeah, I'm good."

"Letty, you can lie to everyone else but not me."

"Ok so I'm a little nervous" I admitted

"I am too, but some things you just got to take on faith."

I smiled remembering when he said that after jumping across a bridge for me.

"I love you baby"

"I love you too" I said back to him

We switched back to the station with everyone so we could tell them it's time to go. But before we all agreed Roman and Tej started to laugh.

"Yes baby, it's all on faith now" They mocked.

I laughed knowing they must've heard our conversation.

"Fuck you guys" I laughed

The doors of the plane opened and

I looked behind me and watched Dom drop praying it would go smoothly, then Brian, then me, then Tej. We waited for Roman.

"Roman talk to me buddy" Brian said trying to coax Roman to come out.

"I can't do it" He said

"The chutes have GPS, you don't have to do anything " I said trying to make it better.

Then suddenly a parachute opened with Rome flying around in his car.

We landed in the ground and I let out the breath I didn't know I had been holding in.

"Touchdown baby" I said mostly to Dom so he knew, but so everyone else knew we were all on ground

We rode down the streets hoping to line up just like we planned. We literally had one shot to get this guy Ramesy out of there and to help us.

We took out a couple Mercedes, and lined up in formation while Tej took out the larger hummers.

Guns we're drawn and we did our best to avoid them and just focus on the main task.

"Alright let's hook em up!" Dom said.

I pulled up beside him like we discussed in our plan. I looked over at him and smiled, a genuine smile of love. There was nothing forced about it. No matter how stressful life he found a way to make me feel loved.

We pulled the door off and Brian jumped on the truck to get our guy.

We were all surprised when Brian showed up to the door with a woman. I could see this girl was scared, and Brian was trying to coax her to jump on Doms car because we didn't have much time. He ended up pushing her and then Shaw came along and was bumping Dom, I know he can handle it so I didn't involve myself it would only make it worse.

Dom turned off to try and lose Shaw.

"Letty stay with Brian!" I heard his voice through the radio.

I followed Brian while Dom was off, the bus was going down. I swear to god if Brian doesn't make it off I'll kill him, because Mia will kill me. I got closer but no sign of Brian, I started to drift hoping something would happen and thank god he jumped on my car. I braked and let him fly off onto the ground.

"You good?" I asked him

"Thankyou!" He yelled and got into car to help me find where Dom ended up.

We drove down and I saw Doms car flipped upside down, I saw him pull himself out and I ran to him not concerned about this girl with him.

"Dom, you ok?" I whispered going over to check him while I rubbed his arm up and down.

"Yeah, baby I'm ok" He reassured me

I still looked at him worriedly.

"If you still aren't convinced you could give me a massage later." He whispered to me.

"That may be able to be arranged."

We got to the abandon dock waiting for Ramsey to wake up.

Dom and I walked by the water for a bit to escape the others. I rubbed his arm being careful of the deep cut that had formed from the crash.

"Babe, does it hurt?" I asked feeling bad he was all cut up and bruised.

"Not really, but you definitely make it feel better."

I leant over and kissed him.

"You know as fun as it is living life on the edge and being crazy, I almost want to find anyone working with Shaw, turn them in and live life normally, with a white picket fence" He said looking at the water.

I stopped and made him look at me.

"C'mon, I may not have my memory, but I do know that you're not a snitch, you love to live an exciting life and so do I and you will never get a white picket fence nor do you or I want one, so let's stop playing around. Because I fell in love with you and your loyalty and crazy spur of the moment ideas. So let's just do what we do best ok."

"Deal, this is why I love you"

"Same reason I love you Dominic Toretto."

We walked back up to the dock to meet the rest of the crew.

"Hello kitty's awake" I said noticing Ramsey wake up

She told us about gods eye, and then proceeded to tell us about ourselves as if we didn't know.

"Ex cop" She said to Brian

"Tech Guy" Looking at Tej

"Alpha, Mrs. Alpha" She look at Dom and I

"Joker" She said to Tej making us all laugh.

"You're good, but they ain't married" Tej said which made a flashback pop up, I still couldn't tell but I could make out Dom and I standing somewhere then it was over.

Ramsey told us how she sent it to a friend who lives in the Middle East. We were heading to Dubai.

But first, we had to go to the hotel so I could give Dom that massage I promised him.

We drove our separate cars back to the hotel and said goodnight to everyone that we'd see them in the morning for the flight to Dubai.

I said goodnight and walked in the hotel before Dom. I had a couple minutes while he said goodnight to everyone. He came upstairs and when he walked in the room I had candles lit and I wore just my panties and bra.

"You ready for that massage papa?"

I whispered sensually in his ear when I walked towards him, rubbing his chest.

"Why you know someone willing to give me one?" He said jokingly and laughed.

"Shut up and go lay down."

He did as he was told and laid down on his stomach. I pulled his top over his head and pulled his jeans off. I grabbed the oil from the nightstand and started to rub his back sensually. I was straddling his ass and massaging out all the kinks. I started to kiss his back and behind his neck.

He flipped me over and started the same treatment on my back. He left kisses up my spine making my toes tingle.

We spent the rest of the night rubbing each others back and kissing lightly.

He spent a lot of time kissing my neck which he knows I love, it makes me weak in the knees when he kisses my neck. He so soft, loving and possessive all in one. I returned the love bites to his neck not thinking if it would leave a mark or not. I kissed down his chest making it known how much I love him.

"I love you Letty, I will always love you." Dom said before letting sleep take over him

"I love you Letty, I will always love you."

"I love you Letty, I will always love you."

"I love you Letty, I will always love you." Why did this keep repeating in my mind.

I pushed it out of my mind and tried to fall asleep.

The next morning

"Baby, baby, Letty wake up" Dom said in his morning voice nuzzling my neck.

"5 more minutes" I whined

"I wish but we gotta get on the plane."

"Fine" I said clearly not impressed. I loved my sleep

We got dressed and brought our bags downstairs.

"Hey Letty you have a good night last night?" Roman looked at me with his 'I know something's up' smile.

"Why do you want to know?" I challenged

"Just making sure your needs are getting met?"

"Well I would hate for you to be insinuating what I think you're insinuating, but just so you can sleep at night. Yes, they are. They are met almost every night over and over again, and if you question me about my 'needs' again I will throw you out of the plane this time without the parachute" I said slightly annoyed that Rome would ask that but tried to shut him up.

"Jeez mami, just making sure everything is being taken care of, oh and by the way I would start investing in makeup." Roman said laughing pointing to his neck walking away.

"What the fuck" I muttered to myself. I walked past a mirror and saw what he was talking about. My neck covered in hickeys.

"Dom!"

"What?"

"My neck, have you not noticed !" I pointed to the love marks covering my neck.

"Have you not wondered why I'm wearing a jacket with a high collar?"

He pulled it down slightly to reveal his neck was covered in the same love marks that mirrored my own neck.

I laughed and touched the hickeys then kissed one below his ear lightly.

"Oopsie" I said innocently

"Oh oopsie, you should see the rest of my body."

"I would like that." I winked at walked on the the plane with Dom following behind me.

"You're a tease" Dom whispered

I just looked at him and flashed him a knowing smile.

"You ever signed up for the club?"

"Club?"

"Yeah, it's exclusive. Meet me in the bathroom later and I will sign you up"

I watched Doms confused look turn to a smile.

This was going to be a long flight.


	17. Chapter 17

On the plane

Letty POV

Everyone got on the plane which was huge, but nothing entirely fancy. Brian sat in his seat next to Roman, I sat next to Dom, and Tej sat next to Ramsey. We buckled our seatbelts to prepare for takeoff. I don't know what it was but taking off always made me nervous. Dom must've known this because I felt his hand grab mine in an attempt to keep me calm, I offered him a small smile in return.

I felt the plane start to move and I gripped Doms hand tighter.

"So, it should be nice and hot in Dubai?"

"What?" I asked slightly confused as to why he was asking about the weather

"It's supposed to be really sunny there, should be nice to have a mini vacation."

"Uh, yeah I guess"

"We could go swimming and lay on the beach."

"Yeah"

The plane was in the air and I realized what Dom was doing.

"Thank you" I said rubbing his hand

"It always helped when you had a distraction."

_"Ladies and gentleman the captain has turned the seatbelt sign off_" The voice said over the airplane pa system

Dom and I both removed our seatbelts and I moved a bit closer to him.

"So, what do you think the room is going to look like?" I whispered rubbing his arm.

"Is that all you think about?" He teased

"I think it is, I'm pretty sure you've turned me into a nympho"

"I'm ok with that." He grinned

"I bet you are."

We watched Brian stand up to get a drink and Dom stopped him.

"You want a drink babe?"

"Jack and coke, it's going to be a long flight."

"Corona"

"You got it" Brian said.

I flipped my feet under my butt and rested my head on Doms' shoulder and accepted the drink that Brian came back with.

"Thanks" Dom and I said in unison.

We drank our drinks and I read my magazine turning back to the article I was reading titles '10 Best Positions to Make Him Hit Your G-Spot' I knew he saw it because he rubbed my leg and whispered sweet nothings into my ear while we left small kisses on eachother. This lasted for about an hour before Dom spoke.

"So where do I sign up for this so-called club?"

I looked around to see if anyone was awake and noticed it was only Roman awake.

"Well" I whispered sensually moving onto his lap. "First you have to agree to the terms."

"Which are?"

"Well, you must not leave the other person without fufilling ALL of the wanted needs." I said pressing a kiss to his neck.

"You must be completley naked within 2 minutes" Another kiss

"You must not wake anyone up with your moans" Another kiss

"You must cum when I say" Leaving another kiss but biting lightly too.

"And you must make me come...Hard" I said sucking his neck

He started to get up until I stopped him.

"Nuh uh, you haven't signed the contract tems"

"Oh really, and how do I sign this contract?"

I tilted my neck slightly and pointed to a spot on my neck making him kiss it, which he did happily.

"Mmm" I moaned quietly.

I stood up and pulled Dom up with me making our way to the bathroom in the back. We quickly got into the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

He just laughs at my eagerness and quickly pulls my leggings down my legs. I pulled my tank top off and unbuckled his jeans but not pushing them off yet. I needed to kiss him again so I did. We took a moment for air to allow him to pull his shirt off. We stood in the tiny airplane bathroom, me in nothing but a black lace thong and matching bra, him with his jean loosley hanging on his hips waiting for me to push them from his hips, tossing them into the growing pile of clothes. I lick my lips once I completley get his jeans off, I take in the sight of him big and hard and so sexy. He takes my breasts in his hands, fingering my erect nipples through the fabric of my bra. I arch into his hands and moan.

He pushes the straps off my shoulders kissing my collarbone the chilly air hits me as I sit practically naked before him. His mouth latches onto my nipple, making all thoughts fly away. "My God," I hiss out as his teeth and tongue move over me. "Fuck." I gasped closing my eyes, my breath coming harsher as he sucks hard, moaning against my skin.

I start to pull him closer to me kissing his neck while he works wonders on my nipples. I gasp as his finger moves against my most sensitive area, rubbing and rubbing at a blinding speed, making my hips jerk and gyrate rhythmically. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, oh god" I mumble.

"You're not listening to your own terms," he joked, scooting me to the edge of the sink.

"Shut up," I groan as he slips a singer finger inside me. "Fuck yesss,Dom," I hiss, grinding into his hand.

I run my hands down his muscled chest before I reach for his cock and find it, wrapping my hand around him and pumping him at the same speed his fingers move. "Ungh," he grunts out, his hips thrusting into my hand.

"Someone's eager," I joked. He responds by sliding his fingers deeper and speeding up his pace. "Oh my God baby..."

A bit of turbulence makes us both pause before continuing on. His breath tickles my ear as he whispers to me, withdrawing his fingers. "I'm going to make you come so hard." I whimper in excitement, removing my hand and sitting back, opening my legs for him.

I grab his cock and rub him up oce more before he lines himself up with me, before slamming into me. We both cry out at the feeling. "God, yes," he says in my ear. "You feel so fucking good, Letty" he moans, pulling back before entering me once more.

"Ungh!" I reach back and grip the sink with my hands. "Fuck me,baby," I said in response to the feeling of him inside me but he takes my words quite literally and starts to really move.

He thrusts into me quickly and with an amazing force. His deep grunts fill the air with each thrust and the slapping sound of our joining skin creates a tingle in my stomach that makes me cry out with him. "So good. So fucking good," I moan in a breathy voice that sounds nothing like me.

"So tight," he compliments, biting my ear and wrapping his arms around my body, entering me at a new angle that feels even better than the last.

"Harder," I beg, squirming and desperate for the relief.

"With pleasure, baby" he smirks and in the next second I'm against the wall and he's holding me up, slamming into me roughly.

"Fuck yess," I yell. "Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, shit Dooom" I start to chant abandoning all restraint and sense, fuck the terms.

"Feels so good. Your tight pussy around my cock, squeezing me," he grunts.

He was going to the dirty talker routine.

"Ungh Dom, don't stop."

I make some unintelligible sound in response. "Come, baby" he commands, rubbing my clit quickly. "Let me feel that pussy come around me." His thrusts come quicker and harsher, making my back arch and my toes curl. I grip his back scratching as I feel the first shake of my orgasm take over.

"Come for me...come on my cock Let," he gasps out. "Now." I look at his face all sweaty and full of impatience as he waits for me and then I look down at his hips moving rapidly. My eyes find the place where our bodies meet and seeing him move in and out of me, that's what does it for me. He was right, I came and I came hard.

"Dom,Dom,Dom, fuck baby ungh yeah!" I moaned into his neck

I was squeezing my eyes shut tightly as I come around him, feeling him twitch inside me as he follows. "Holy shit Letty"

"Unghh," he moans as he comes, panting against my neck. We stay in that position for a while before he sits me on my feet again.

"Jesus, that was fucking hot" I said rubbing a hand down my stomach.

"You trying to get me worked up again?"

"Why is it working?" I said moving closer to him kissing him.

"With you, Letty. It always works."

We helped eachother get dressed again but we took our time in doing so. Getting eachother undressed for some raw, passionate rough sex was one thing. But, the intimacy of the after was beautiful. I slid my bra on while Dom turned me around hooking it back up leaving a kiss on my shoulder. I crouched down and pulled his boxers up his legs slowly looking in his eyes while I did. When I stood back up we kissed again.

"Arms up" He said, and I did. I lifted my arms up while he pulled my tank top over my head kissing me once my lips were in view.

I did this same pulling his tank top down. I reached for his jeans pulling them up his legs and doing up his belt. He pulled my leggings back up my legs and he fixed my hair.

"I love you"

"I love you" I said back smiling.

We walked out of the bathroom hand in han back to our seats seeing everyone completley awake and looking at us.

"Could you two be any louder?" Roman asked

I blushed and sat down. "What are you guys talking about?" I tried to lie

"Don't even try to lie girl, we heard the 'Oh God Dom harder, oh yeah baby' can't lie about that" Tej said.

"You guys are assholes" I muttered.

Dom walked by with a smug grin and high fived all the guys before sitting next to me.

"You are unbelievable" I said, after seeing him high five the guys for him ' getting some'

"What, I'm proud that they know you are all mine, and I'm the one who makes you yell like that."

"Wow, tone it down a bit I don't think this plane is strong enough to hold your ego."

"I'm kidding baby" He tried to kiss me, but I turned away

"High five the guys one more time for you 'gettin some' and you won't be gettin any for a loooong time, entender?"

"ci, mami"

"Yo, Letty! This what you're hiding under there girl, damn baby !" Roman said holding up my black lace thong that we must've forgotten in the bathroom.

My face turned red but before I could saying anything he kept going, walking back over to me with my underwear in his hands.

"You know Let, if we had met first, things would be a whole lot different." Rome said.

"Get outta here and stop trying to pick up my wi...wickedly hot woman." Dom said while grabbing my underwear back.

"I'll hold these for you." He winked.

"I'm going to lay down" I kissed him and walked to the back of the plane laying on a bench.

About an hour later I still couldn't really sleep but I heard people coming back so I pretended to sleep.

I felt something being drapped across me covering me up, I could instantly smell Dom on whatever was being placed on me.

I then hear his voice and Brians talking about family and how Brian missed the bullets. Dom told him how brave he was being a good man to Mia and a good father to Jack. All this family talk made me think about everyone. They were my family, whether I remembered them or not they were here for me.

That meant a lot.


	18. Chapter 18

Letty POV

"Wow, this place is unreal" I said taking in the beauty that Dubai was offering.

"Nothing, compared to you"

"Easy cheesy" I said tapping Dom on the chest. He leant down and kissed me and when we pulled apart he was dangling keys in front of my face.

"Bugatti?" I said smiling

He smiled back at me and I jumped in his arms and kissed him again. "Race you!" I yelled running towards the car

"You're on baby!"

We sped through the desert of Dubai, watching camels pass us as we drove along the empty road. We pulled up to the hotel and parked our cars next to each other.

"Let's check in" Dom said

"Guys do you see this place! This is what I'm talking about. Hot women, hot weather, hot cars, and hot women." Roman said smiling that famous Roman Pearce smile looking at every girl walking past.

"You said hot women twice" Tej said

"Yeah, and I meant it twice, would you look at all these fine hunnys, I feel like I've died and gone to heaven."

We all just laughed at him and walked up to front desk, we barely got to the desk and the front desk girl was already eye fucking Dom. How the hell did I handle this before, I wanted to grab this girls hair and let her taste my knuckles.

"Checking in" Dom said clearly not caring about the skank at front desk

"Sure thing, what's the name under?"

"Toretto"

"Of course, we have you in the room that is fit for a king. But, I will warn you it does get a little lonely up there sometimes." She said leaning over the counter slightly, showing off her fake breasts.

Dom must have sensed my anger because I was ready to say something until I felt Dom pull me closer to him and say.

"Good thing my girl is with me, she keeps me in very good company." She gave me the dirtiest look possible, I just smirked at her.

"Here is your key, enjoy your stay" She said rolling her eyes. We started to walk away hand in hand until Dom turned back around to her.

"Oh and miss, can you send up your best bottle of champagne and strawberries to our room? We've been together 15 years, we like to keep things interesting you know." I snickered at Doms comment, trying not to laugh out loud.

"You're bad you know that" I said when we stepped into the elevator.

"It was either that or me bailing you out of jail in a foreign country because you beat her"

"She would've deserved it" I said nonchalantly.

Dom didn't respond instead he just pulled me to him and kissed me. "Mmm, I love when you get territorial" He said between kisses.

"Oh really, didn't think you'd be into that" I said against his lips.

"I wasn't, but something about you wanting every woman to know about who I belong to is really hot"

"You bet your ass papa" I said pulling him closer. His tongue was begging me for entrance which I granted him, things were getting a little carried away thank god we heard the ding of the elevator. We pulled away and he grabbed my hand pulling me towards the room.

"Were meeting by the beach in 30 minutes"

"Ok, I'll change into my bikini"

I searched for my bikini and I finally found it. I took off my clothes, bra, and underwear I stood completely naked ready to put my bikini on and I looked over at Dom who was just as naked as me, he was pulling his shorts up, I walked over to him and put my hand on top of his stopping him from tying his shorts.

I kissed him and started to tie his shorts up for him. He ran his hand down my back making me shiver. I walked back over to the bed putting my hot pink bikini on. Dom and I were both dressed in beach wear and when he looked at me in my bikini I knew what he was thinking.

"Since when do you wear pink?"

"Since I liked this..." I was cut off by his lips. He kissed me hard and I instantly opened my mouth for him, moaning as he slipped his tongue in.

"I like it better off" I knew it wouldn't last long on. I didn't really care. Before I had a chance to pull the top off Dom had already managed to get my top on the floor and was working on my bottoms.

"Don't be gentle" I demanded, I wanted it as rough as I could right now. We had time later on to take it slow and take in the moment but as of right now I wanted it hard, rough, and sexy.

Dom pushes me on the bed and flipped me over onto my stomach, grabbing my thighs and roughly yanking my bottoms off and pulling my naked lower half over the edge of bed towards where he's standing between my legs. The sheets have already come loose from the mattress, but I claw at fistfuls of the fabric anyways. I'm going to need something to hang on to, if the ferocity with which he just ripped off my bottoms is any indication of what's to come.

Dom rubs his hand over the curve of my ass before sinking his teeth into my ass making me moan. Since being back I really took notice that he was an ass man. He starts to lick my aching pussy making me whimper. I started to lift my hips in anticipation and he rammed his thick cock into me. The heat and fullness as he slides inside makes me gasp and moan how he manages to hit the right spot almost instantly and every time always gets me. I dig my fingernails into the sheet, moaning loudly, fuck neighbours. He's lucky that he's not beneath me right now or I'd be covering him with scratches he would probably bleed.

"Jesus baby," He moans as he lifts my hips higher towards him.

"How do you do this to me?" He asks

I don't answer. I just keep moaning

He pulls out almost completely then slams into me, again and again, shaking the whole bed. I cry in pleasure and try to focus on taking in as much air as possible, since every hard slap of his body against mine actually pulls the air from my lungs. His hard, deep thrusts always manage to make me feel like I'm about to break in half. The intensity is terrifying and incredible at the same time. God I love him.

"Oh god," I whimper as the movement of his body forces mine to inch up the mattress. It feels so fucking good, and I'm not sure how much longer I can keep from screaming.

The headboard is hitting the wall, and the box spring thumps against the wall. These neighbours are certainly able to hear us, and I didn't care one bit. He gets harder and I start to bite the sheets to keep the loud moans that Dom has created somewhat silent.

"Fuck, Letty!" he mons, pounding into me even harder His fingers dig into my skin and then he suddenly drops my hips. "Give me your wrists baby" he growls, pulling my hands from their death grip on the sheets and pinning them down at my sides. I feel his full weight come to rest against my back as he covers my body with his and leans in to nip at my neck, blowing a tendril of my hair aside to do so, . His cool breath across my damp, sweaty skin sends a shiver right through me, right down to my aching core that's begging for attention.

"Ah, oh god!" I moaned turning to begging. "Please, please Dom!" He moans into my skin in response, knowing what I need before I even have to say it. His thrusts no longer shake the whole bed but instead begin to pulse deep inside of me, causing my legs to shake uncontrollably beneath his. He's so heavy that I can't move much except to wiggle my fingers and curl my toes, which heightens just how hot the sex is. A loud whimper escapes my lips without my permission. Only Dominic Toretto can make my body do this.

"Yes," Dom moans, angling himself differently so he can finish me off. I'm losing control and it's what he wants, it's what I want.

"DomDomDomDomDom, oh god Dominic" I gasp, chanting his name over and over. Then, "Stopstopstop baby, you're gonna make me scream!"

"Good," he pants into my ear, his breath falling hot against my neck. "You better, make it loud."

I lift my chin to the side a little to allow him access to my lips. I need to kiss him, I need to kiss him bad. He covers my mouth with his own. The inside of my thigh now pressed flatly against the edge of the mattress. It creates a bit of friction between my throbbing clit and the damp spot on the sheets beneath us, which hurls my body straight towards the brink of pleasure.

"Oh! Yeah baby, don't stop." I moan loudly into his mouth, shuddering beneath him.

"I want to feel you come on my cock," he whispers breathlessly. "Come on baby." Fuck I loved when he talked dirty, it made me so wet.

"Dom, I...!" I gasp, but my climax cuts me off. I stretch out my fingers, gripping his strong forearm, and pulling him by his neck closer to me as my orgasm rips through my body and leaves me wanting more. I actually go numb with pleasure.

"Do it, say it baby" Dom says grunting, when my ability to speak returns, I wasn't sure what he meant until I could hear myself screaming his name into the blankets. He releases my wrists and covers my mouth with his palm as the next wave of pleasure crashes over me and pulls us both under. "Ah, fuck, fuck, yes! Let" he groans above me, fisting his hand in my long dark hair. He pulls it roughly to the side as he fills me, releasing a low, shaky sound of satisfaction when he finishes. Jesus, I love when he pulled my hair.

"I love you" He says kissing me

"Mmm, I love you Dominic Toretto"

We laid with each other a bit longer, after our rough fuck, it was nice to just lay and cuddle and be with each other for a moment.

Dom started to rub circles on my stomach, making me giggle.

"Stop, that tickles" I laughed

"Oh really" He got a sly look on his face before he started to tickle me more.

"Dom...St..Stooop" I said through a fit of laughter.

"Dooooom, I'mgoipe..I'm gonpe... Dom I'm gonna pee! Stooop" I said trying to make a straight face and failing.

"Okay, okay" Dom said letting me up. I picked up my bikini and walked to the bathroom. I tried to cover up the hickies that were forming, but no luck. I guess this is why girls have long hair.

I walked out of the bathroom handing him an extra towel.

"Ready?"

"After you" Dom said holding the door open for me letting me walk out first.

"You just wanna see my ass" I laughed.

"Can you blame me?"

No words were said when we walked down to the beach, I told Dom I would meet him at the cabana I was going to get us some drinks.

"Corona and Jack and Coke please." I asked the bartender.

"Anything for you miss" The young kid smiled and winked.

"Right, you should try hitting on girls your own age kid"

"You are fine enough hunny age doesn't matter, besides I dig older women. More experience" This kid was not giving up.

"Hunny, by the time you graduate college, if you make it that far I will most likely be hitting menopause." I wouldn't but seriously this kid was like 20. I walked away from the kid heading towards the cabana.

"Rock, paper scissors for her" I heard Tej and Roman say.

"Are you guys serious? You're both wiped already. You got stalker eyes!" They laughed and Ramseys friend came up and said he sold the chip.

"You hear that babe"

We tried to figure out how to get it back and the best plan was to get into a fancy party.

"I can get you in, but not dressed like that." Safar said I looked at him and rolled my eyes.

Time for a party.


	19. Chapter 19

Letty POV

"So what kind of party is this exactly?"

"Black tie affair, the richest of the rich, the smugest of the smug, and the fakest of the fake." Ramsey told me.

"Perfect, my kind of party" I said sarcastically.

"So we need some dresses I guess" I said outloud

"Yeah, Safar and Mr. old man nobody have arranged for us to have some options they should be here..." She was interupted by knocking. "That must be the dresses.

Before I could say anything a swarm of dresses and other clothing racks were being ushered into the room. Everything from Chanel, Dolce and Gabanna, Tom Ford, Louis Vuitton, Zahar Murrad, Herve Leger, Valentino.

"Jesus, they spare no expense" I said looking at all the expensive fabric.

We looked through all the dresses but I had my eyes set on one red one in particular. I grabbed it and put it on seeing how it looked on.

I walked out from the room where I was met with the makeup artists and hari dressers.

"Well, my darling he will love this. No man can resist Valentino." I smiled at the gay man who brought the dresses in.

"Well, my man can resist Valentino, it's me he can't resist." I said laughing I was about to sit down to get my hair down but all the sudden I felt sick, I ran to the bathroom and threw up. I washed my mouth out and sat down for a moment I felt a bit dizzy. It's this damn heat I thought and not eating. I walked out of the bathroom and went to sit down to get my hair done.

I may not be the biggest girly girl, but I will admit it was kind of fun to get pampered for a bit.

After about two hours, I was ready Ramsey had already left and now they were waiting on me. I walked in the elevator ready to head downstairs to meet everyone for dinner to come up with a plan. I felt good, the only problem was this dress didn't have much movement the slit was very small only barely reaching my knee. I would have to make do. I walked out of the elevator and grabbed the hand rail appraoching the steps. I saw everyone dressed up but I saw Dom in his suit and my eyes were only on him from that point. I walked down the steps slowly, Brian nudged Dom to look my direction and I saw Doms jaw literally drop, I blushedat his reaction but tried to stay calm and not get flustered. Dom walked over to me and reached a hand out helping me off the last step.

"What? You boys never seen a girl in a dress before?" I joked, they all smiled at me but Dom pulled me closer and whispered in my ear.

"You look beautiful Letty" I offered him a small smile in return. He smiled at me again, god I want him again, I always seem to want him. I guess being away from your soul mate does that to you.

"Lets get dinner and talk about tonight." Brian said we started to walk to the restaurant when Dom put his hand on the small of my back and pressed a kiss to my neck. I need him...Again.

"You guys catch up I forgot something in the room, Dom can you help me?" I asked

"Yeah sure, you guys go ahead we will be right down."

"Right" Roman said laughing

I pulled him to the elevator and kissed him hard.

"Whoa baby whats gotten into you, not that I mind" He said kissing me again.

"You better not mind papa, cause I want you bad, and if yu don't give it to me, I will have to give it to myself"

The elevator door opened and Dom and I hadn't disconnected our lips, we blindly made our way to the room opening the door

He gave me a startled look as I slammed the door shut and threw the chain lock on. "No interuptions" I winked

"Eat me out," I begged. I couldn't imagine how wild and horny I must have looked because Doms eyes grew wide as he looked me over. I noticed how he lingered on my breasts that were heaving from my labored breathing and caught when he tried to slyly adjust himself.

"Umm…what?" he said in a dazed voice.

I stalked toward the desk occupying the hotel room. "Eat. Me. Out. "Go down on me." I slid my hands up to the straps of the red dress preparing to slide it down so he could cup my black lace covered breasts I shuddered when his thumbs brushed over my now hard nipples. " Fuck me with your tongue." My fingers pushed my matching panties over my hips and down to the floor. "Put your lips on my pussy and make me come." I hopped up on his desk and leaned back onto my elbows. "_Please, _Dom" Where the fuck did all this come from. Did I do this before too?

Suddenly, he leaned down spread my legs apart ripping the slit in the red dress higher up my mid-thigh and his head was buried between my thighs and I bit down so hard on my lip I drew blood to keep from screaming out. He thrust his tongue inside me repeatedly, literally fucking me with it. I bucked my hips up and slammed one fist down on the desk as tingles jolted through my body. He held me down with one hand and while the fingers of the other teased and rubbed my clit. Then he switched his tongue and fingers' positions and I swear I heard angels singing his praises. I felt myself clench down when he curled his fingers inside me as my orgasm ripped through me. Dom flicked the tip of his tongue across my nub while sucking hard and the tension he had built so tightly snapped and pleasure throbbed through my veins.

"Dom!" I moaned while he made me lose control. He knew exactly how to touch me and take me so I was dangling from the edge and completely at his mercy. I whimpered deliriously and he threaded his fingers through mine as he continued to lick me up and down.

"Is this what you needed, baby? You like my tongue on your pussy?"

"Yes, fuck yes!" Jesus, but I loved when he talked dirty. It totally drove me out of my fucking mind and he knew it.

"I want to feel you come, baby. Let go."

I let out a cry and did absolutely what he asked. I came so fucking hard. I felt him push 2 fingers into me deeply and heard him moan out while I came on his hands and face.

"Jesus Christ Letty"

"You're telling me, you have an amazing set of skills"

"I just know your body"

"Your fingers are very very skillful" I dragged out licking and sucking at the two fingers that were just inside of me.

"This dress is so much easier to walk in with a longer slit, you should definitley be a designer, you just improved a $8,000 gown." He laughed at me, and rubbed the newly exposed area on my leg.

"You ready baby?"

"What about you?"

"We have all night" He winked kissing me.

We walked into the elevator together me feeling completley satisfied. I caught Dom starring at me.

"What? Something wrong?"

"Theres a billion things wrong, but not in this moment"

"You look handsome" I said buttoning up a button he purposley left open. Not tonight ladies-No looking at my man.

"I feel old" I chuckled because I did too.

"You and me both."

"Seeing you dressed like this, reminds me of something."

"Of what?" I said trying to think

"Old times" He stated and reached for my wrist.

That same bits and pieces of a flashback I had at the dock had appeared again, it was a bit more than last time but I still couldn't make it out. It was Dom and I standing somewhere smiling, we looked happy and it looked like it was just the two of us. I see about to kiss, then the ding from the elevator snaps me out of my trance and I jump slightly.

"You ok?" Dom asked me, I put on a fake smile and told him I was fine.

I know he knew I was lying, but I appreciated that he didn't grill me about it.

"Show time"

We walked out of the elevator seperately, I took a glass of champagne looking around at the party getting ready to fight and protect our family.


	20. Chapter 20

Letty POV

'Time to focus' I though, I stood at the top overlooking the party. I grabbed a glass of champagne and tossed it back trying look normal while being on lookout before I went to my position.

There was chatter of Rome wanting to start a new culture called 'Blarab' you know black Arab, I wonder about him sometimes, I watch Dom make his way through the crowd, I smiled when he walked past the women who were all clearly eye fucking him. I felt a blush appear on my cheek for a quick moment while I watch him pay no mind to them. Tej told me the plan and I started to walk off to the room.

"Excuse me?" I asked sweetly, the man at the door said something in his language that I could not understand. I decided no hard ass can resist charm from a woman.

"I'm sorry what?" He spoke again, I didn't know what he was saying but I could tell by his tone and the way he was pointing me away he was basically saying 'fuck off'

"Oh, I was just looking for the.."

"The party is that way, this room is off.." He said in English

"What" I said playing dumb while I walked closer and I knocked him out cold, grabbing his key to get into the room.

I pulled the man in the room so that no one would see him, normally this was easy but in heels, he was a bitch to pull. I pulled him in flipped my hair and looked to see if anyone was watching me before I closed the door.

"Alright Tej I'm in."

"Alright, you need to find a phone jack, it's always behind there it's going to be a 350 hertz, there will be a ton back there you need the bonded one with a coating." What the fuck was he saying?

"English Tej"

"It'll be the orange wire" Now was that so hard to say Mr. Show off I thought, he's trying to impress Ramsey.

I snipped the wire, and Tej said they had access. I was about to walk out and back to the party but as soon as I opened the door I was met by the female Thor. She looked over at the man that I knocked out and looked back at me.

"Would you believe I knocked him out with my charm?" I asked with attitude.

"You aint that charming bitch"

All her women rushed through the door and started to fight me, I fought them off one by one. Some stayed down others came back for more. I grabbed the one girls head and slammed it into the table while the other came up from behind pulled my hair back and kicking me in the side. I pulled her down and stepped right in between her legs with my stiletto, I hope she didn't plan on having kids. I dropped down and slid around the third girl that was up avoiding her kick, I stood up and grabbed the arm that had previously punched me in the face and pulled her slamming her face into the concrete wall, I was panting and tired, but I couldn't really tell with the adrenaline that was pumping through my veins. I wanted to fight, and I wanted to win. The last girl tried to kick me in the stomach but I grabbed her leg pushing her back taking the pole that held the drape down with it. I turned around to see the woman try to stand back up again. 'I don't think so bitch' I thought to myself before I kicked her in the back with these sky high black stilettos slamming her face into the table. They were all down except Mrs. Thor. I pulled my hair back preparing to actually have a real fight.

"Thank god you showed up, these parties bore me to death" She said while jumping to me and punching me in the face knocking me down. 'It's on' I thought. I stood back up and punched her in the face twice, only to be met with a kick to my hip knocking me backwards. I quickly stood up and grabbed the glass vase smashing it over her head while I threw another punch. She grabbed me and flipped me over the couch making me crash through some type of wood art and landing on my back. I stood up and was punched in the face again, she went to kick me in the stomach but I blocked her and she kicked my hands. I punched her and threw her over me, she tried to raise her leg to me again but this time I grabbed it and pushed her back with it, she flipped over and stood up. This girl doesn't know when to quit, I grabbed another vase and smashed it over her head yet again. I punched her again and she got another shot in, I ran to grab her and I flipped her over straddling her and punching her, she flipped us over and did the same to me before I hit her again and I straddled her once more punching her, she reached her legs up and made them circle my head, I grabbed the switchblade that was strapped to my leg and stabbed her in her leg. She let go and I tried to run but she pulled me back so I slammed her face into the cement wall and ran again out the door. No luck, she caught up to me fighting me on the balcony where the party stood just below us. I tried to push her off but she pulled me with her making me fly over too. I landed on my back, I was fucking sore this was going to leave a mark for sure, but hey I won right.

"Letty, Letty talk to me are you ok?" Roman said to me giving me a hand up, I didn't even realize it for a second that everyone was watching us. I rolled over, with my left breast that was covered in a black lace push up bra was exposed to the party along with my matching black lace underwear when I rolled over. I laid for a minute longer until I saw Dom and Brian break through the wall in that beautiful candy apple red Lykyn Sport car, he looked over in my direction to see the state I was in, he saw Rome helping me and knew I was in good hands. Not great, because only Doms were great, but he knew I would be safe. He looked over to see the elevator door open and Deckard Shaw appear holding a gun. Roman helped me up rushing me out of the room, I may have fight left in me but the look in Doms eyes, I knew I had to step down for this one and let him handle this. I ran off with Roman while he held me up telling me to stay with him.

"Stay with me Let, I got you" I did what he said and ducked down slightly running behind a wall with him. He took off his jacket for me to wear, I was going to put it on top but this dress was ripped too much I just had to take it off. I listened to Dom drive from behind the wall and smiled, I didn't worry I knew he could do this. Roman turned around while I took my dress off leaving me there in my black bra and panties, Roman handed me the jacket but glanced at my body quick.

"Damn Let, you know if he had met first. Mmm damn girl" Roman said jokingly, I laughed at his terrible attempt to hit on me.

"Unfortunately, for you I prefer the alpha males, not the jokers" I said with a smirk back to him while I tightened up the jacket.

"Letty, Letty,Letty we talked about this, I am also an alpha male, you remember that? Alpha male, man candy ya know girl."

"You're a little too sweet for me Roman, I like my men rough around the edges if you know what I mean"

"Hey, I am just as good in bed as Dom is!" He defended.

"I wasn't talking about that.. But, good to know you think my boyfriend is good in bed, I don't want to know why you know that but I don't disagree with you." We joked and I finished getting dressed Rome and I walked out of the building planning on meeting the rest of the team downstairs.

When we got downstairs we stood outside in our meeting spot until I heard something.

"Is that?" Roman said

"Jesus Christ Dominic, he can never do anything quietly or simply" I chuckled watching a car fly through one building to another.

"That man is out of his goddamn mind"

"Yes, yes he is" I smiled proudly. Dom wasn't and idiot, well ok let's be real Dom wasn't ALWAYS an idiot, he knew what he was doing.

We all met up downstairs, when Dom was able to look at me better he saw the bruises forming on me and instantly he was in 'concerned someone is going to die for touching my girl' mode. I watched his chest rise and fall with anger but before he could say anything I put a hand on his chest.

"I'm ok" I told him looking into his eyes answering the question he was about to. He lifted a hand to my face pushing my hair out of the way looking at more bruises that had formed on me.

"I promise Dom, I'm ok" He grabbed my hand and started to talk.

"Ok, we need to go meet Mr. Nobody and tell him we got Gods eye, so let's move out" We all started to walk back to the cars but Dom pulled me aside. He looked deep into my eyes and slowly kissed me which I happily returned.

"Look at me and tell me you are ok, tell me you have no pain"

"Dom, I'm ok. It is nothing a little ice can't handle pain fades ok, stop worrying." I said resting my hand on his cheek, I knew he blamed himself and he didn't have to, he didn't hit me.

"If you want to make me feel better you can run me a bath later" I winked and pulled his hand making him walk towards the car with me.

"Only if I can join"

"Maybe, I'll see how I feel"

We drove to Safars garage to meet with Mr. Nobody, when we got there the smell of gasoline filled my nostrils and instantly I felt sick, 'that was weird' I thought. I usually loved the smell of gasoline, I let myself sit down so I could rest my body while they discussed the plan, I twisted my wrist around trying to make it feel better since it was slightly sore.

We talked about the plan and made our way back to the hotel to sleep before we had to head out for sunrise.

Back at the Hotel

Dom and I walked into our room and I plopped myself down on the king sized bed ready to fall asleep. I let my eyes slowly fall as I began to drift away but not completely. I was awoken by the feeling of Doms arms picking me up bridal style, I didn't bother to open my eyes I knew it was him picking me up and I didn't care where he was taking me I trusted him. I curled into his chest more and lightly kissed his neck. He stopped walking and pulled me away to settle me down, he untied the tie that was holding the makeshift dress made from Romes jacket, I was left sitting in my bra and panties. I felt Dom slowly reach behind me kissing my neck lightly while he undid my bra letting it slide off me. I could hear him gasp and I opened my eyes to see him looking at me with a shocked look on his face, I followed his eyes to see what he was looking act and I saw he was looking at the bruises and cuts on my body.

"I'm sorry baby, this shouldn't have happened" He said running his hand across the bruises that had formed on my sides.

"Hey, look at me" I said pulling his face up to look into my eyes"

"Nobody makes me do anything I don't want to do, I chose to fight. I know I am your girl, but I am also a member of this team. No special treatment because I'm sleeping with Mr. Alpha" I said jokingly kissing him.

"Oh really, well Mr. Alpha isn't the only one sleeping with his superior you know, Mrs. Alpha, now let's go" Dom stood me up pulling my panties off and helping me in the tub that he filled with bubbles. Dom kissed me and started to walk out.

"Uh uh uh, where do you think you're going Toretto?"

"I am letting you relax."

"Get your sexy ass in here Toretto" I said sliding my body up giving him room to get in.

"You don't have to tell me twice!"


	21. Chapter 21

Letty POV

I slid my body forward to let Dom slide behind me in the bubble filled Jacuzzi tub, when I felt his legs wrap around my body a let my body fall back so that my back was resting against his chest. I slid my hands to his legs and made soft circles on them while he left small kisses on my neck.

"I'm sorry" I heard him mumble into my hair.

"Dom, stop apologizing, we handle this together ok. We knew exactly what we were getting ourselves into so stop apologizing." I reached for his hand and brought it to my lips kissing it reassuring him everything would be ok. We laid in the bath till the water got cold and Dom lifted me out of the tub and stood me up drying me off with a towel while he did the same. When we were both dry Dom picked me up and brought me to the bed, I crawled under the covers and I felt Dom spoon me, he got closer to me more than I thought anyone could possibly get but he got there.

"Why are you so worried about this one, we've done it before you said?"

"Let, we jacked trucks, dealt with drug cartel and then getting you back I tore up half the country nothing would stop me from getting you back. But, this is different he knows our every move and were not just dealing with strong men, were dealing with a high set of skills, I don't want to make a mistake and you be gone again." Now it all made sense he was scared that I was going to disappear. I didn't know exactly what had happened I wanted to figure it out for myself but I felt I had to ask him, I had to know to understand where this was coming from.

"Dom.." I asked softly

"What happened the night I apparently disappeared?"

_Flashback_

_Dom POV_

_"...We'll figure it out, we always do." She looked at me with those big brown eyes that I could get lost in, I didn't want to do this, but this was more than protecting the woman I love, this was protecting my wife, my soulmate, my best friend, my family. She is my heart, soul, the air I breathe and I need to protect that. She doesn't deserve this life. _

_She must've heard me thinking because she reach to me and kissed me her way of getting me to stop thinking and focus and us and making me think everything would be ok. I pulled her to me making her straddle my lap I heard a small moan escape her lips and I held her closer. I didn't want to live without her, but I had to protect her. I had to make love to her for the last time._

_I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist while I carried her into the house. "I love you, so stop worrying" She whispered_

_I couldn't say anything back I just kept kissing her until we made it to the bed, I laid her down gently and pulled the rest of her button up shirt off kissing down her stomach till I got to her shorts unbuttoning them. She lifted her hips slightly to allow me to pull them off her, once they were off I placed a small kiss on her center that I could feel was already ready for me. But, tonight wasn't about that, after 15 years Letty and I knew how to keep things 'interesting' in the bedroom we never had a problem with the kinkiness of our relationship but tonight I was going to worship her body and light her up. I kissed back up her stomach till I reached her bikini top untying the strings letting it slide off her taking a nipple in my mouth, I felt her arch my back trying to get me to take more of her in my mouth. I licked the hardened pebble and left a trace dragging my tongue from one nipple to the next._

_"Oh god, Dom" She moaned, I reached my hand down between us letting my fingers play with her clit. "Oh god, Oh god baby" I loved seeing her like this, she was always so damn tough to the world and while I loved that about her, I loved seeing her so innocent and feminine when it was just us two. She wears little lingerie pieces, even ones with bows. She makes dinners for just us, she is a hopeless romantic although no one but me would ever get to know that. Her moans interrupted me from my thoughts about her, god I loved her moans._

_"More baby, I need more" I kissed her stomach and made my lips back to hers kissing her while I lined myself up at her dripping entrance._

_"Ooooh" I slowly was inserting myself inside her, going slower than normal, letting her feel everything. I kept kissing her and moved my way to her neck, "I love you" I whispered in her ear._

_"I love you Dominic, now move" I started to slowly move in and out of her making her moan and scratch at my back. We started to move at a faster pace until I felt her leg move over mine flipping us over. I watched her ride me, she tossed her head back while holding onto my chest, she never did like staying in the same position. I was so close but I would try hard to hold off as long as I could, I was already being selfish tonight so I had to make this about her._

_"Oh, yes Dom, ah god I'm gonna come, oooh fuck" I gripped her hips and let myself pound into her like she wanted "Ooooooh unnngh yesyesyes, right there baby don't stop!" I felt her walls tighten around me as she came, I let myself release inside of her knowing how much she enjoyed that._

_"Jesus, I never get tired of that" She said dropping her body on mine holding me close while I held onto her for dear life._

_"Me neither, gets better and better" I said trying to keep this as normal as possible. She got up to clean herself up and put on a pair of panties and one of my shirts before she crawled back into bed._

_"Dom, everything will work out ok, we ride or die. I love you" She kissed me and rolled over allowing me to spoon her._

_"Ride or die, I love you Let"_

_She fell asleep and around 4 am I stood up packing my bags and leaving cash and our necklace on the table._

_"I love you Letty, I will always love you" I whispered kissing her forehead lightly before I left my whole life behind._

_Flashback Over_

Letty POV

"You left me?" I asked with tears in my eyes. Why didn't he tell me this?

" I had to Letty, I couldn't live with myself knowing something happened to you, I cou..."

"YOU YOU YOU, why is this all about you Dom! Why did I not get a say in this!" I cried

"Because Letty, you never would've let me go alone"

"You're damn right I wouldn't we're in this together and you were selfish and did this for you!"

"I did this for you Letty!"

"Bullshit Dom, you said you did it because YOU couldn't handle if something happened to me, YOU couldn't protect me, YOU were scared. This was for you while a small portion of me fits into there just to make YOU feel like it wasn't all about you."

"No Letty, it was never like that! Did you want me to let you die or get hurt!"

"I did Dom! You thought I died, but I didn't I was hurt, but why would you care I wasn't your problem anymore you didn't have to feel as bad"

"Letty, you're the reason I live and breathe. I tore up half of the world to avenge your death, so don't you DARE say I don't care, because you are everything me. You are my heart, my soul, the air that I breathe."

I know he cared, but I just felt angry, and sad, and confused all at the same time. I love this man yes, but I was heartbroken that he did that.

"Did you love me?" I whispered

"What kind of question is that, I just told you that you are my everything and you're asking if I love you? Jesus Christ Letty"

"I need to know" Why was I asking this? This wasn't like me, my emotions are all over the place lately.

He pulled me to him letting my tears fall down his named back holding me in his arms rubbing my naked back soothingly.

"I love you more than I love myself Let, I will always love you. You make me want to be a better man for you. I'm so sorry that I left, I thought I was doing the right thing, I know now I wasn't but don't ever question my love for you. I love you with everything in me that will never change. Even when I do something stupid and you get mad and yell at me, I still love you" We sat like that for a couple more minutes until, I felt sick again, I pushed Dom off me and ran to the bathroom slamming the door.

I made it just in time and was throwing up everything in my stomach what the hell I thought, this is the worst time to catch the flu.

I felt a blanket being draped over my naked frame, I also felt a pair of hands, and one holding my hair back the other rubbing my back soothingly

"Maybe you should go to a doctor? You've been getting sick for the last few days now."

"I think I caught that kid in the lobby's flu, you know the kid coughing and sneezing everywhere. I'll pick up some medicine tomorrow."

"Ok, do you want ginger ale?"

"Oh god yes please"


	22. Chapter 22

Letty POV

I woke up cuddled next to Dom I felt, I felt hap, nope I felt sick.. I ran to the bathroom again. What the hell I've never been this sick before well maybe I have been I don't know. I reached for the bottle of ginger ale Dom got me last night and was met with disappointment when I realized it was empty. I called down to the front desk to ask for another couple of bottles as well as some anti-nausea pills. We had a job to do and I had to kick this sickness and fast.

"Hey" I heard the sexy morning voice

"Hi" I said exhaustedly

"You ok? It's only 4 am"

"No, yes just sick again"

"Letty you gotta see a doctor or get som.."

"I already got it covered papa, I called front desk to bring me something."

"They can do that?"

"Apparently"

We were interrupted by a knock on the door, "Hello Madame, this is for you"

"Thank you so much" I said smiling at him taking the only thing making me smile right now. I took the pill and ginger ale and went to lay back in bed.

"Let's sleep a couple more hours we don't have to meet with till dawn."

"Ok" I said sleepily, I barely could say I love you without falling asleep again.

Dom POV

Thank god she is asleep I said to myself, I wasn't going to let her deal with murder I needed to make sure she never felt guilt or pain anymore, and she was way too sick to do this job. I snuck out leaving her a note for when she woke up.

_Morning baby,_

_I know you really wanted to do this and trust me Let you're the best driver I know but you're not a killer and that isn't something you want to take on. I know you are more than capable of holding your own but I still don't want you feeling like you're a killer. Besides all that you are way too sick to do this, I promise you I will be back I'm not leaving. I want you to relax today, lay by the pool or go to the over rated spa they have, whatever your heart desires. I love you_

_Dom, xo_

I know she will be mad, but this time I am coming back so she will forgive me but I know I'm not getting any for a while and I'm ok with that if that means I can protect her.

I went to meet up with Mr. Nobody alone.

"Let's move out now"

"I thought you said dawn?" Nobody asked

"Look, my team has the best drivers in the world, but they aint killers, we do this solo."

"I told you he'd say that, and I'm going with you Dom" Brian said

I looked at my brother in law and smiled, never could stay away from the adventure. Just like me

We showed up to the abandoned warehouse where Shaw was cockily eating his meal.

"This is it? This is all I'm worth, surely Toretto you would've had more friends join you."

"I don't have friends, I got family"

"Well, I got a lot of friends."

Men moved in bullets were being fired from every direction, we all tried to watch each other's back while trying to watch our own, each direction you turned there was a new guy standing in front of you waiting to fight.

Letty POV

I stretched my body out feeling for Dom but all I felt was sheets and paper. I sat up and grabbed the note and read it over. I was mad I didn't get to go, but I also felt like shit so I didn't have the energy to be mad. I sat in bed and tried to think of what to do today while Dom was gone, all I could do was worry. Worrying just made me hungry, where is the room service menu.

"Hi there, can I please order waffles, bacon, a side of peanut butter, eggs please make sure they are not slimy, guacamole and some salsa, thank you!"

I could not believe how hungry I was, I felt like I was eating for two I thought laughing at myself.

"Oh my god" I whispered to myself

"No, no no no no, this can't be happening. Okay Letty maybe you're not pregnant maybe you actually have the flu and crave weird food and a lot of it. Yeah that's it, I was probably always like this" I said trying to convince myself, but I know I wouldn't be convinced without a test.

A knock came at the door "YES!" I was really excited for my breakfast.

I put bacon egg guacamole and peanut butter on the waffle and ate it...Disgusting I know. As soon as I finished I got ready and rant to the nearest drug store.

Maybe you wanted this before, but did Dom? Did we want kids? I don't even know, how I would tell him, there's still a chance I'm not.

I stood in the aisle looking at all the different brands, I bought 5 different ones and ran back to the hotel.

"Okay Letty, you can do this, it's either yes or no, just pee on the stick and you'll know and everything will be ok" I was trying so hard to tell myself this, but I was freaking out.

"Okay, here goes nothing." I peed on the first stick, waited 5 minutes. I walked back to the sink where I had left it, wanting to look but not wanting to look. I flipped the stick over and was met with two very bright pink lines confirming that there was a tiny human in me. Maybe it's wrong though, let's try the others.

An hour and 5 pregnancy tests later I was sitting on the floor in shock. I was pregnant.

How do I even tell Dom, when do I tell him, we have a job to do. I know I should be thinking about the baby but there would be no baby if we get killed so we have to do this.

Oh god baby, baby. We're having a baby. I'm going to be a mom, and Doms going to be a dad.

I grabbed the sticks and walked down the hall throwing them in the trash to make sure Dom wouldn't see them just yet. After the job I had to tell him.

Around 6pm Dom came back to the room wearing a jacket that wasn't his, when he took it off I could see the blood on him.

"Jesus Christ Dom, what happened?" I asked in a panic

"Don't worry it's not mine"

"Thank god, you ok?"

"Yeah, we gotta go home now though"

"Home sounds perfect right now"

"Yeah, it does. How was your day? You feeling any better?"

"A bit, I just rested and went to the beach for a bit"

"Good, I'm sorry I left without you but you were t.."

"Shh" I said placing a finger over his lips. "I get it, and although I was annoyed I really did feel like shit so I was kind of happy to rest" I watched Dom smile from ear to ear.

"I said a bit, doesn't mean you were right"

"Does, this mean I still can get some?" He asked hopeful

"Nope, no sex for a week"

"A whole week! Letty that is cruel"

"That is punishment"

"I could think of another way to be punished." He smiled suggestively at me, so I ran my fingers down his chest to his clothed member.

"Oh yeah, and what would that be Mr. Toretto?"

"Well, it's simple really it involves, gracefully sitting on my lap" I crawled on his lap and inched my face to his "Like this?"

"Exactly like that, and you riding me like you so skillfully do while I play with your cl..." I jumped off and ran to the bathroom again. FUCK. Why now I thought.

I was throwing up again and Dom came in to hold my hair back.

"I'm sorry"

"Let, you're sick don't apologize. I'm sorry I suggested it I thought you were feeling better."

"Yeah me too but this...sickness, is taking a lot out of me"

"I can see that, let's rest before the flight home ok?"

I laid down once more that day before we had to board that terribly long flight home.


	23. Chapter 23

Letty POV

The flight home wasn't too bed, I slept most of the way and clutched the bottle of ginger ale like my life depended on it. When we landed back in LA nothing could possibly wake me. Not the turbulence, not the landing, not Dom shaking me awake, nothing. I did however slightly wake up when I felt my body being lifted from Doms car while he carried me in the house I just snuggled closer to his chest while he carried me up to bed. While he walked up the stairs I kissed his neck softly.

"Baby, I can walk" I said sleepily

"We're 5 steps away, I think I can manage you're like 100 pounds"

"112 actually" I tiredly fought back

"Yeah yeah tiny" I felt Dom lay my body on the bed while he slowly undressed me knowing I would be comfier in anything besides jeans and my bra I wore under my tank top. His hands slowly pulled my tank up and over my body while he I clasped my bra kissing my shoulder as he did. Then he bent down and popped the button of my jeans off and slowly slid the zipper down, I lifted my hips slightly to allow him to pull them off. He kissed my legs each time he saw a new piece of skin exposed. Once those were off I was left in my red lace thong, he hooked his pinkies on each side and slid them down leaving me completely naked on out bed. He walked over to our dresser and pulled out a pair of panties helping me into them then he stood up and pulled his wife beater and putting it on me knowing that I like to wear them so much more after he did. I loved how they smelt like him.

Dom stripped down to his boxers and laid next to me playing with my hair while I drew lazy circles on his chest.

"What's on your mind?" He asked

"Nothin'"

"Let, you never could lie to me" I wanted to know how he felt about kids but I didn't want to tell him yet, not with this job we we're doing.

"Did we ever want kids? Or did we want to get married? Did we ever talk about it?" Dom rubbed his head like he was stressed, but I was too.

"Yeah, I mean we wanted kids but never knew the right time to have them with our lifestyle anyways. I guess there is no perfect time to have kids though. As for marriage, I used to always tell you that you were the only woman I would ever want to marry and you told me that I was the only man you could picture marrying without getting cold feet. Nothing was planned but everything in our life was meant to happen, I've always wanted to make you my wife and the mother of my children."

I can't believe this, he wanted this. I still was waiting till after the job to tell him, I would be safe but they needed my help.

Before Dom could ask anymore I let sleep take over my body.

-The next day-

We all stood at the top of the lookout overlooking LA to come up with the rest of the plan.

"We gotta be within 2 miles of the hacking device" Tej said

"2 miles, that's really close." I said worriedly but tried not to show it. I felt Dom grab my hand and we walked towards the edge. Something didn't feel right about this and Dom must've sensed my uncertainty.

"Why do I feel like this is the last time I'm going to see you" I said sadly

Dom reached around his neck and undid the necklace placing it around my neck.

"I'll come back for that" I pulled him in for a kiss and he whispered against my lips. "I'll always come back for you"

I let my hand slide out of his as I walked off to Doms car needing a minute to collect my thoughts before we did this tonight.

-Later that night-

"Everybody knows the plan" Dom said through the walkie talkies

"Yeah man" Tej and Roman said

"You know it" Brian said

"You bet your ass papa" I could feel him smiling at that response.

We expertly drove through the busy streets of Los Angeles.

"Uh guys, they're here" Tej said

"How many cars?" I asked

"None, and that's kinda the problem..."

Drones, planes, jets, spaceships whatever it was it was coming for us. Ramsey was in Brian's car Tej and Roman followed and I stayed back a bit further for our own safety, and Dom was fighting Shaw.

missiles were being shot at us and Ramsey had jumped from Brian's car to Roman and Tej' car while Brian managed to jump out before his car blew up. We we're all getting shot at, bullets came from everywhere.

They wanted Gods Eye and they weren't gonna get it. "Shit! They jammed the signal Ramsey said"

"Change of plans Brian they took out the tower we need another one and stat!"

They drove to the nearest tower in hopes of finishing the last part of the hack. "We did it, we got Gods Eye back!" More bullets came shooting at them and I was the last choice.

"Letty they're firing at us we need you here now!"

"I'm coming I'm on my way!" I accelerated the gas and drove as fast as I could making my way to them to get Ramsey. Once we we're under the bridge I watched them all jump out of the car and the now empty car blow up.

Dom POV

"You thought this was going to be a streetfight?" I asked Shaw looking at his weapon of choice. I tossed my award off shot gun back in the car and looked him dead in the eye.

"You're goddamn right it is." We punched each other, kicked each other down, I hit him in the back and he clipped the side of my head with that tire iron he was grasping.

Letty POV

I took Ramsey, and Tej and Roman waited for Brian.

"Let's go let's go we don't have any time!"

We drove around and got shot at more. "We will lose them in the tunnel" Too late they hit the back of my car making me lose control and hit the wall, I eventually got it back and kept trying but another one was coming our way. Until.

The ambulance drove off the bridge knocking it down, I quickly spun around knowing this wasn't by accident so I waited for the driver to come out. "You've got to be kidding me" I said with a smirk.

"Who's that?" Ramsey asked

"That's Hobbs" I looked at him and smiled, "You bring the Calvary?"

"Woman, I am the Calvary."

"Of course you are" I watched him shoot the drone and pick up the gun and start shooting at the helicopter who I could see was hovering over Dom. I could see the parkade breaking down with Dom still on it. Then suddenly images were going through my mind.

_Flashbacks._

_"Why don't you go upstairs and give me a massage?" I pulled him upstairs_

_"Are you my trophy?" He said picking me up?"_

_"Let's make some money!" I yelled_

_Flashbacks over_

"Oh my god!"

"What?" Ramsey asked

"I'm remembering some things ! Dom needs to get off there now! I said fearing for my boyfriends life.

"Dom!" I yelled so loud hoping he heard me

"Dom! Get down! Move I need to back up! Dom, will somebody help us!" I yelled

Dom POV

"You know the thing about street fights? The street always wins." I said stomping on the newly cracked cement making Shaw fall deep down. I smiled at the win until

I heard Letty yelling and I had to get to her, I grabbed the grenades and put them in my car driving around the parkade to get out.

I drove up on the lifted cement and clipped the helicopter I tried to steer to land straight.

"DOM!" That blood curtailing scream played through my mind before I hit the ground and everything went black.

Letty POV

I watched Dom fall and suddenly every memory was back, every single one. I watched Dom hit a few cement pieces and land upside down, my heart broke and I felt dead inside. I screamed for him as I went running not caring who was after me anymore this was my boyfr...This was my husband!

"DOM!"

Tears we're streaming down my face as my body shook uncontrollably, I never really showed emotion but this was my husband, the love of my life, my soulmate he was not going to die.

I watched as Hobbs pulled the cement blocks away and he and Brian pulled him out.

"Is he breathing?" I asked shakily

"I need you to tilt his head back and breathe into him ok" Brian said like he knew exactly what he was doing.

"Ok" I said nodding my head with tears streaking my face.

Brian gave him CPR while I was trying to breathe into him but nothing was happening.

"Why isn't it working" I cried, he kept doing chest compressions to make him breathe.

"No stop, get of him" I barely got out because I was crying too much

"Breathe into him Letty"

"No get off of him!"

"Breathe into him!"

"Get off of him back off!"

"Will you breathe into him!" He yelled, I pushed Brian off of him.

"Get off of him, please" I said my voice breaking as I shuddered with tears.

I moved my body to allow Doms head to rest in my lap while I held his arms and soothingly rubbed them up and down, this had to work.

"Dom baby,I know you're hurting right now but I need to you listen to me and listen to my voice. I remember everything, it came to me like a flood. That night in the Dominican Republic, the night we got married. "

_-Flashback-_

_I walked down the aisle in a beautiful white dress with a cut out make, and a homemade flower crown. I walked to Dom while he reached out and grabbed my hand. "You look beautiful" I smiled and looked at him. "You look handsome" The priest went on with whatever he was saying I was just looking into Doms eyes the whole time. _

_"Do you have the rings?" Oh my god, I blushed and started to giggle especially looking at Doms 'Oh shit' face. We forgot to get rings, guess that's what happens when you're wedding is planned in a week._

_Dom reached around his neck and undid the necklace his dad and I gave him. I got the cross, his dad got the chain. "Will this do?" I smiled while the priest grabbed our hands threading the necklace between joining us together. While I pulled his hand placing it on my hip._

_"We have eternity in this moment" Dom said holding my hip and caressing it softly_

_"Now the vows, Leticia?"_

_"You will never be alone again, I vow wherever you go, I go. You ride, I ride. You fight, I fight. And if you ever die on me Dominic Toretto, I'm gonna die with you."_

_"Dominic?"_

_"I vow to always protect you, I will always cherish your heart, if you fight baby I'm gonna fight too even though I know you can handle yourself. Ride or die. I love you Letty I will always love you"_

_Before the priest could tell us to kiss I was leaving forward and Dom had picked me up with I arm kissing me for the first time as husband and wife. He spun me around and I smiled against his lips. My first smile as Mrs. Toretto. _

-Flashback Over-

"If you die, I die and I'm not ready to leave this place just yet. This moment is still ours. I remember everything baby, I remember it all." I cried he had to wake up he had to!

"It's about time" I heard his low voice mumble out.

"Oh god, hi" I cried kissing him and holding him so tight looking at everyone silently asking did you hear that please tell me I'm not the only one. They heard it all right. I caressed his cheek lovingly.

I couldn't stop crying he was ok, my husband was ok! I moved my body closer to his so I could feel his heartbeat to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

"Why didn't you tell me we we're married?" I said with tears and a cracked voice but I would never let go of him. He moved his head to look into my eyes and we had that moment of I love and need you forever. We smiled at each other and don't care who else was around.

"Because you can't tell someone they love you." He said softly, this was my Dom forever and ever. I captured his lips with mine and tears started to fall again. I almost forgot to tell him, but now that I remember I know how Dom and I had tried for kids before and I figured any time was a good time.

"I can tell you that someone besides me loves you"

He looked at me confused but I grabbed his free hand and placed it on my still flat tummy. I watched Doms confused look turn to tears of joy, the man who never cries is now laying before his friends and family crying while he kissed me again.

"We're having a baby"

"We're having a baby" I confirmed.

The ambulance came lifting him on the stretcher and bringing him to the hospital to get looked at. I got in with him holding his hand while he kept rubbing my stomach with the other.

"I can't believe it, that's why you we're sick in Dubai?"

"Yeah, I didn't even think about it till I ordered peanut butter and guacamole."

"That's nasty Let"

"It's so good"

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

**Note:**

**Marisol the nurse will be introduced, she won't be around a lot but she will be around for a few chapters!**

Letty POV

Dom and I arrived at the hospital and they wheeled him off to a room, I just fully got my memory back and I didn't want to leave his side.

"Mam, you have to wait here"

"No, I'm going with him he's my husband" I said to the woman holding me back

"Mam, you cannot go in there they need to get him in for a CAT scan and you cannot go in there"

"I am not leaving my husband!"

"Letty," I turned to him as soon as I heard him say my name he was telling the nurses to stop for a second so he could talk to me.

"Babe, I'll be right back. Get yourself some food ok.."

"But.." I tried interrupting him, but he stopped me

"No buts Letty, you need to eat. You're eating for two now, by the time you get some food you will be able to see me ok" I nodded knowing he was right, but still I wanted to be with my husband.

"Ok"

"That's my girl, I'll be ok" I bent down to kiss him while the nurses wheeled him off again. I watched him till he was out of my sight then I walked off to the cafeteria. I grabbed a sandwich for myself and one for Dom. I sat in the waiting room unable to eat, my head was in my hands as I thought of everything that has happened. I don't know if it was my hormones or what but thinking of everything brought tears to my eyes. Dom leaving, us not being together, him finding me, jumping across a bridge for me, getting married, our baby, everything. My thoughts were interrupted by a hand on my shoulder.

"Letty?" I shot my head up and saw Brian, Tej and, Roman. Brian noticed my tears and pulled me up from my seat and held me tight while I cried in his shoulder, he soothingly rubbed his hand up and down my back.

"He's going to be okay Letty, you know that."

"I know, it was all just a lot"

"I'd say, I can't believe you're pregnant."

"You can't, damn Brian how can you not they're always going at it" Roman said

"True that" Tej added

"Toretto?" The nurse asked making my head whip around

"Yes, that's my boyf.. my husband:

"You can go see him now but only for a few minutes, Mr. Toretto needs his rest" The older nurse said "Room 712"

We all quickly made our way up to his room, I smiled seeing him in his hospital gown trying not to laugh because I knew how pissed he was having to wear that.

"Don't you dare" He said knowing I was going to laugh

"You look cute." I said

"Thank god you're alright man, Letty and Mia would've killed me and so would your unborn child"

"Speaking of" Tej said

"Now, did he just like slap that ass or did he like grab it and hold onto it?" They guys joked

"A bit of both" I winked

"Ah shit man!" The guys high fived.

"Okay, we can only have one visitor at a time" A nurse said poking her head in. The guys all said their goodbyes and left just Dom and I alone.

"How are you doing?" I asked him rubbing his head sitting in the chair next to him

"I feel fine, couple scratches, no biggie"

"Dom, you don't always have to be such a tough guy you know"

"Okay, my head is killing me and my left side is not feeling great but it will heal Let" I gently rubbed his arm

"What'd you eat?" He asked me

"Oh right, I forgot. I just got overwhelmed a bit"

"Let yo..."

"I know, I have it in my bag." I pulled the sandwich out for him and I. "I got you one too"

"Thanks babe" I sat back in the chair watching him intently while I ate my sandwich.

"So, finally hey?"

"Yeah. I didn't know if you wanted kids when I didn't have my memory. I was so scared to tell you" I watched him frown

"I didn't know how long we had been trying Dom, I didn't remember anything"

"I know, it's not your fault. It's mine."

"Hey, look at me." I said pulling his face to look into my eyes. "It's the past now, but you better bet your ass that if you ever leave me and little mouse I will castrate you Dominic."

"I don't second guess that for a minute" He moved over in the tiny hospital bed giving me room to slide in, but I looked at him worriedly.

"I don't wanna hurt you Dom"

"You're gonna hurt me even more if you do not get into this bed Leticia Toretto"

"I know it's been a while, but we know the rules about calling me that Dominic"

"So you can call me Dominic but I can't call you Leticia" I cringed at my name, I hated it.

"Because, Dominic," I said drawing his name out slowly "Is a very sexy name, very very sexy"

"Is that so?"

"Very" I said crawling into the single hospital bed next to him curling into his left side that wasn't bruised"

"Well, I think Leticia is very very very sexy"

"What kind of drugs did they give you, it isn't even cute"

I kissed him lightly and he pulled me closer for more, we both knew we couldn't have sex right now, no matter how badly we wanted to, really really bad. I felt Dom run his hand down my side, before I could protest his hands were in my pants rubbing me through my underwear. We were like horny teenagers. I was trying to move my hips to get more friction but it wasn't helping. Dom must've sensed my eagerness and felt my wetness through my lace underwear. He pushed them aside and started to play with my clit.

"Oooh God." I moaned quietly into his neck, thank god for private rooms.

"You like that?" He whispered

"Mhmm, more Dom, please" With my beg he inserted two fingers inside me make me moan loader into him, my hips were bucking in response but my god this was good. Holy fuck this feels amazing, I was already close.

"Come on baby, let go" He rubbed my clit again and sucked on my nipple even at the awkward angle he was at. My whole body was tingling while my orgasm ripped through me causing me to let out a small scream and moan.

"Damn, I did good" Dom smirked at me with his famous Toretto smirk

"Hey, I'm pregnant, I'm always horny" I watched him fake being offended

"But, seeing you ALWAYS makes me wet" I whispered and reached down to lift the gown to stoke his member. I watched his face contort with pleasure. I reached between my legs and rubbed my pussy and using my own juices to coat Dom's thick shaft. He moaned and reached for me and the sheets while I continued to rub up and down, we didn't want to have to explain to the nursing staff that Dom needed new sheets because he came all over them, so when he was close I bent down and sucked him hard allowing him to cum in my mouth.

"Oh fuck, Lett, ooh yeah just like that baby"

I crawled back to him and kissed him on the lips. We both allowed sleep to take over us as we slept in each other's arms.

Marisol the Nurse POV

I was doing my rounds, and went to check on my newest patient. Dominic Toretto. I opened the door to see a man who I was assuming was Dominic Toretto as well as a tiny brunette who was tucked closely into his side while his arms wrapped around her protectively. Normally we didn't allow visitors to sleep over, but in my 30 years of nursing I have never seen such love from a couple who was sleeping. I couldn't imagine what they were like when they were awake. You could see the love they had for each other, just by their body language. It was beautiful and I didn't have the heart to wake them so I let them sleep. I smiled and closed the door.

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

Letty POV

It had been a week since Dom got back home, it was confirmed that I was almost 3 months pregnant, I was terrified to be a mom that was always Mias' thing but as Dom and I got older we talked and we both agreed that we wanted a child and believe me half the fun of trying to get pregnant was the trying but before the accident it just never happened, we tried almost everything, I even bought those ovulation tests and ate certain foods. As much as I loved trying it was getting harder and harder to hide the disappointment of peeing on that stick and waiting only to see the single pink line. That single bright pink line was like a slap in the face. This time around I was so happy but I was terrified, I didn't want to fuck up my kids' life, I wanted to be able to protect my child at all times.

"Hey" Dom said from behind me

I just turned and smiled at him while he sat next to me on the outdoor patio I was sitting on.

"What're you doing out here?"

"Just looking at the stars and thinking"

"You only do that when you're worried"

"I'm not worried"

"How about the truth now" He smiled at me and pulled me closer to him.

"Do you think we will be good parents Dom?"

"I think we're going to make a ton of mistakes, but we will do it. You're going to yell at me for not checking the bottle, I'll get frustrated with you and tell you for the third time that I did, you will trip on a toy and yell at me, I will moan and groan about having to wake up in the middle of the night but looking into our babies eyes will make me forget all of that, we're going to fight over diaper duty, you'll probably always win the fight too, the baby will cough and you will panic, the baby will make a weird sound when I'm alone with her and I will probably call 911 for them to tell me she just sneezed, we're both going to complain that the car seat doesn't fit in your car, but Letty you will make a damn good mom and that I know."

"I love you, you know that. But, I swear if you don't check the bottle and my baby burns his tongue you will be a lot safer in prison than with me." I kissed him while he laughed and held me closer.

"You think it's a boy?"

"Call it a mother's intuition, but yes"

"Well, I think your 'intuition' is off, cause I know it's a girl"

"You know nothing Mr. Toretto"

"Is that so Mrs. Toretto?" We talked and laughed a bit longer, I loved times like this with my husband, it was just us, no fronts, no hiding, just us until my growling stomach broke our talk.

"I think peanut is getting hungry, so get dressed and let's go." Dom said extending a hand and helping me up.

"What is up your sleeve?" I said standing on my tippy toes and leaning in to kiss him

"Nothing, but you can get in my pants" He winked and I laughed in his face and slapped his chest

"You're an asshole"

"Leticia!" He said with a shocked face. "Do not swear in front of my baby!"

"Fuuuuccc..."I drawled out slowly but my mouth was covered with his in his attempt to stop me from saying fuck.

"Such a potty mouth, now let's go"

I walked upstairs and put on some skinny jeans, I was thankfully still small enough to fit into them, I put on a fitted black tank top and checked myself in the mirror, when I looked at myself I started to cry.

"Babe, you rea...Let what's wrong?" He asked worriedly looking at my crying face

"There's, baby, in, oh my god Dom! There really is oh my god.." I was babbling and Dom pulled my hands making me face him.

"What are you talking about? Are you ok? Is the baby ok?"

"I'm fine Dom look!" I turned in the mirror ad you could see a small baby bump forming. Dom turned my body to face the mirror while he stood behind me lifted my shirt up exposing my stomach and placed his hands on my growing tummy while he looked at us in the mirror. This was by far one of the most intimate moments we've ever shared, I loved having Dom as my husband, and best friend, and quite literally partner in crime, but the most beautiful thing was seeing him so excited to be a dad I couldn't wait to see him hold our baby for the first time.

I wiped my tears turned around and grabbed his hand leading him out of the bedroom so we could go for dinner.

We pulled up to the restaurant and I looked at him and smiled. "Our first date spot, again"

We were at the restaurant where Dom took me on our very first date, and when he tried to recreate our first date after I lost my memory.

Dinner went smoothly, I ate so much food and even got some to go, after dinner we stopped at a movie store and rented a movie, I was surprised they still had these places. We rented all the old Halloween movies, Dom knew I loved them. We also stopped at the store and got popcorn, twizzlers, chocolate covered almonds, and gummy worms. When we got home Dom made his famous "couch bed" and I put on a pair of his boxers and his tank top and cuddled next to him watching the cheesy horror movie. No one would ever think of me as the cuddling type, but god I loved cuddling. I couldn't even explain how content and happy I always felt wrapped in Dom's arms. He rubbed my back up and down while I left the occasional kiss on his chest. By the third movie I had fallen asleep, I was awoken by the feeling of something moving me, and I opened my eyes slightly to see Dom carrying me up to our room. When he laid me down I rolled myself over to him and whispered in his ear.

"March 21st 2009, Dominican Republic"

"Hmm"

"You told me the night after we made love for the first time since I lost my memory, on your birthday weekend, when you said that was in the top 3, March 21st 2009 was the first time we made love as Mr. and Mrs. Toretto, the night of our wedding."

"I knew you would eventually remember" He said rolling over me so we were nose to nose.

"Thank you"

"For what?"

"Never giving up on me"

"I never will baby, without you there is no life"

I kissed him once more before letting sleep take over me.

TBC


	26. Chapter 26

Letty POV

I woke up feeling insanely happy, I couldn't describe that feeling, we were all home, I remembered everything and everyone, I woke up in my husband's arms, we were having a baby, life was perfect right now. I pulled myself out of Doms arms careful not to hurt him from his accident. I picked up the button up shirt that Dom wore last night and pulled it over my naked body while pulling a pair of clean underwear up my legs and went downstairs. I opened the fridge and pulled out some bacon and eggs and some pancakes to start making breakfast. I turned the radio on and started to cook while thinking about the future, I was so tied up in my thoughts I didn't even hear someone walk into the kitchen.

"Letty, I really need you to watch Jack, I have an interview and Brians at the doctor cause he is a huge baby and doesn't believe me when I say he just has a damn cold but no, he has to whine and go to the doctors and I don't know what I should wear and I need to get..."

"Damn Mi, calm down. You know I love hanging out with little man" I said bending down to pick up my nephew.

"Thanks Let, I owe you one" She said rushing out of the door.

"Mia!"

"What?"

"You might want to change your shoes" I said giggling and pointing at her feet that currently had two different shoes on.

"Shit!" She yelled running to switch shoes

"Shit, shit, shit" Jack laughed and repeated.

"Jack, no, we do not say bad words" I scolded him

"Sorry tia" Jack said with his head down, I instantly felt bad for making him sad so I picked up his chin and made him look at me.

"I know baby, but just promise tia you won't say bad words again ok?"

"I promise" He said so I kissed his cheek and smiled. With that Mia came back into the kitchen wearing a pair of my heels that matched this time and kissed Jacks cheek before running out the door.

"Tia?"

"Yes baby?"

"Mommy says you giving me a cousin to play with!" I smiled and laughed at the 4 year old who was still on my hip while I flipped the pancakes.

"That's right, is that ok with you?"

"Oh yes! But, can I play with him later?" He asked me

"Not for a while monkey"

"But why?"

"Because he is in tias tummy trying to get big and strong like you." The look on Jacks face was priceless, his jaw dropped and his eyes went wide.

"You ate the baby tia!"

"No, I didn't eat the baby" I said laughing

"Then why is the baby in your tummy?" I tried to think of something and only one explanation came to my mind

"Do you remember when tia took you to the toy store and bought you the teeny tiny toy dinosaur?"

"Oh yes! My T-Rex!"

"Yes, what did you do with it?"

"Well, I putted him in the water"

"And what happened when you did that?"

"He grew really really big!"

"Right, he needed to get big before you could play with him. How long did that take?"

"Like 100 years" I laughed at his exaggeration

"Close enough, but your dinosaur had to get big and strong right, so it took time for him to get big that's just like your cousin in tias tummy." I said trying to explain it to a 4 year old.

I put some food on the plate for Jack and some for Dom as well.

"Tia can we go surprise tio?"

"Sure we can baby, let's go wake him up." I carried Doms food in my left hand while I held Jack on my right hip I walked into mine and Doms room and was greeted by a shirtless Dom sitting upright in bed against the headboard.

"Tio!"

"Hey buddy, what're you doing here?"

"Mommy's viewing something and daddy's at the medicine man" Jack said while crawling next to Dom, while he looked at me confused.

"Mia has an interview, and Brians at the doctor because he is just as whiny as you when you're sick"

"I am not whiny" He said sounding offended.

"Oh really, 'Oh Letty, my head hurts I need a Tylenol, Letty, I need a cold cloth, Letty cuddle me'."

"Ya, ya, you're just as bad.'Dom, make me soup, Dom, run me a bath, Dom, please lay with me"

"Tia where's the remote?" Jack asked interrupting mine and Doms little talk

"Here you go baby" I said handing him the remote while he sat at the foot of our bed watching Toopy and Bino eating his breakfast.

I gave Dom his food and watched as our nephew did his morning routine and smiled.

"Soon" Dom said, answering my silent question

"I can't wait for mornings like this"

"Me neither baby, me neither"

We sat in bed for about an hour and watched cartoons with Jack while I nibbled on some of Doms food. After we were all finished breakfast I picked up Jack and brought him to the backyard to play for a bit.

"Tia, what's my cousins' name?"

"I don't know yet baby, what do you like?"

"Well, I like Thor, and the Hulk, and Spiderman!"

"Those are great names! What else?"

"I like Jensen, and George, and Noah, and Ironman too!"

"Those are so cool buddy! What if it's a girl?" I said laughing at some of his name choices but one stood out to me

"Hmm, I like the name mommy, but that's my mommy's name, I like Princess Belle because she looks like you tia and tio is the beast!" I couldn't contain my laughter when Jack told me I was the beauty and Dom was the beast. I scooped him into my arms and kissed all over his face making him giggle.

"Tia, stoooop!"

"I love you"

"Love you too, can we play now?"

We played in the backyard for about an hour until Mia came home. I was so caught up playing with Jack I didn't even know she was back.

**-Inside-**

Dom POV

I watched as my wife and mother of my child played with our nephew in the backyard, one thing I could never doubt was I knew she was going to be an amazing mom.

"She's a natural" I heard Mia say interrupting my thought.

"She really is"

"Is she nervous?"

"Very, but I know she will be ok"

"I freaked out when I found out I was pregnant with Jack, at least she gets some practice before hand, and you too."

"It's going to be a wild ride."

"Wait until one of you has to punish your kid. You will cry about it, seeing that sad face look up at you breaks your heart."

"That'll never happen, our child will be an angel." Mia laughed out loud at my statement

"Yeah right, you two were little shits when you were kids, so my niece or nephew is going to give you both a run for your money, but they will love Aunt Mia"

I truly couldn't wait to meet our baby. The more I watched Letty interact with Jack it made me even more excited.


	27. Chapter 27

**AN- I am back! Still in a bit of writers block but I think I can get through this! Thanks for sticking by please R&amp;R**

4 Months Later

Letty POV

I was now almost 8 months pregnant and I was not only full of attitude but I was full of emotions, everything made me cry and I hated it. Dom kept trying to tell me it was normal but everytime he said that I bitched at him, I didn't mean to but I hated crying so I didn't need him telling me it's normal because it is not normal for me.

"Letty?" Dom asked cautiosly knowing my attitude lately was high and uncalled for.

"Yes" I answered non chalantly.

"Do you want to grab dinner?"

"Yeah I'm so hungry let me just get changed quick."

Dom went to wait for me in the car while I threw on some leggings and a loose fitting top. I had a love hate relationship with being pregnant.

I slipped on my flats and headed out to the car to meet Dom.

"What are you craving?"

"Chinease...and Thai." I smiled

"Alright, let's satrt with Thai and get the Chinease to go."

I smiled at his idea, he was so patient with me and I was greatful of that but he did do this to me... Ok we both did but still!

"So how is the name game going on your end?" Dom asked while taking a bite oh his meal.

"I think I have something, I really like it but if you don't we can think of something else.."

"Letty, calm down. Just tell me."

"Okay, but I'm serious if you don't then..."

"Letty, the name."

"Noah, Noah Anthony Vincent Toretto"

I looked as his reaction which was just blank.

"So?"

"Letty, I love it baby I really do. I think it's perfect."

"Really?!" I said my eyes lighting up while I grinned from ear to ear.

"Really."

"Come here" I said leaning towards him halfway to kiss him while he came in the other half.

We finished our meals and as promised we stopped at the Chinease restaurant to grab some more food for me. We drove home but Dom took a detour.

"Long way home?" I asked him while I rested my hand on his thigh he looked at me and smiled in return.

We pulled up to a parking lot I was very familar with, Dom reached in the backseat and pulled out a blanket.

"You planning something Toretto?" I smirked, I loved his surprises.

"Maybe, go down to our usual spot and set up the blanket"

I did what he asked and sat on the blanket waiting for him while I stared out at the ocean.

He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck.

"For you my love" He said while pulling out a two dozen blue roses from behind his back.

I smiled and kissed him accepting the flowers. Normally, I wasn't a flower kind of girl but I know he got them in honour of our baby and that was why I loved them.

He then gave me a box of chocolates, the ones I have been craving. Then he pulled out a medium gift bag from behind his back.

"You are full of surprises tonight aren't you?"

"You know me." He said smiling

I opened the bag and saw a little box, I opened it and I felt my heart swell.

"Dom, it's beautiful."

"I noticed that you started to wear necklaces more often and I thought you'd like to wear this."

It was a white gold necklace with a white gold plate on it, on the front it said "The Torettos" and on the back there were two spaces with only one space filled out. It was engraved with our wedding date, I looked at the blank space and looked at Dom for an answer.

"When junior here is born, I want to get his birthday on it."

I love this man. I jumped into his arms and kissed him with everything I had in me.

"I love you so much, you make me so happy Dom"

"I love you baby, happiness doesn't even describe how you always make me feel."

We sat at the beach for about an hour then decided it was time to go home. Once we got home we showered and left light kisses upon eachother, we dried off and went to bed.

"What movie babe?" Dom asked me while I got dressed.

"Don't care"

"Terminator?"

"No"

"Mission Impossible?"

"No"

"Focus?"

"No"

"I thought you didn't care?" Dom said chuckling

"I don't babe, as long as it isn't stupid or boring"

"Terminator is not stupid!"

"No, but we watch it all the time it's boring."

"Fine, how about Fools Gold? You seen that?"

"Don't think so, whats it about?"

"Some girl leaves her husband tries to take his shit and they dive for gold together and a plane crashes it looks like."

"Great description Dom, but fine that'll work."

We got in bed and I curled up to his side while we watched the movie. Aside from the braindead spoiled girl in the movie it was actually quite funny.

I finally dozed off only to be awoken a few hours later with excruitiating pain. I shot up and grabbed my stomach while tears formed in my eyes. I shook Dom so he could wake up.

"Baby, whats wrong !?"

"I think, ow! I think the baby is coming."

"What!"

"Dom, I'm not ready! We can't yet I'm only 8 months!"

"Baby, we have to get you to the hospital, now!"

"Oh god, this baby is coming isn't he?"

"Babe, look at me." I brought my eyes to his and looked deeply in them while he wiped my tears.

"You can do this, your body knows well enough you are the mother you know when it's time and baby it's time. You have to be strong for little man, I know you can do this."

"I can't Dom"

"Letty, you are the strongest person I know. You can do this baby, I believe in you"

"Let's go have a baby"

TBC...


	28. Chapter 28

Dom POV

I was so worried looking over at my wife who was in the passengers' seat trying not to cry I tried to keep it together for her but I felt I was failing miserably at it. I reached over and took her hand in mine trying to silently tell her everything would be ok...I hoped.

We arrived at the hospital 8 minutes later and I held Letty up as we walked to the front desk, they put her in a wheelchair and brought her to a room to get tested first I wasn't allowed in so I had to wait although I was not happy about it I tried to listen to keep the peace. After about an hour of waiting the doctor walked out and explained to me that Letty went into false labour causing her to experience contractions but the baby is not ready to come out yet. I thanked him and went to Lettys room to see her already ready to leave.

"Hey, so no baby yet" I said while she pulled her pants up.

"Does it look like it?" She snapped

"You ready to get out of here?"

"Nothing's getting past you tonight is it" She replied sarcastically grabbing the baby bag and pushing past me.

Now what did I do? I thought.

We got to the car I went to her side and went to open her door and help her in, she still had to be careful.

"Can you back off, I'm not crippled" The car ride home was a silent one, I wanted to talk to her but she was in no mood to talk and I wasn't going to stress her out by starting a fight so I let it go.

We got back home and I asked her if she wanted something to eat.

"Jesus Christ will you lay off and stop trying to watch me Dom!" She said with tears in her eyes before running off upstairs to our room, something was really wrong and I had to ask her.

"Babe?" I said softly while I pushed her hair aside.

"What Dom" She said exhaustedly

"Talk to me, why are you so worried"

"It's fine Dom, just let it go"

"No Letty, I'm not just going to let this go"

"Dom I don't want to talk about it"

"Letty"

"Dom, what if something had happened"

"What do you mean?"

"Why did I go into false labour? What did I do, do you realize I could've hurt my baby, our baby Dom could have been hurt because of me!"

"Let, you heard the doctor it happens sometimes, it wasn't your fault"

"Dom if I had went into labour early he wouldn't have been healthy" I pulled her close and rubbed her back trying to calm her.

"Shh, the doctors know what they're doing. Stuff like this happens, you're gonna be a great mom, baby"

"I hope so, you know you're going to be an amazing daddy"

"I love you"

"I love you too" We fell back asleep and waited to see what tomorrow had to offer.

* * *

Letty POV

I woke up in bed alone but I didn't panic there was going to be times where Dom wakes up before me or the other way around. Before I could call out for him the smell of bacon filled my senses I smiled and made my way downstairs. I saw Dom standing over the stove flipping pancakes and watching the bacon cook. He cooked in his underwear which was always a great sight to see.

I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his naked top half and rested my cheek against his back leaving small kisses on his back.

"Goodmorning" He said reaching around to grab on me while I rubbed circles on his chest from behind.

"Mmm, now it is." He turned around to face me kissing my lips.

"How'd you sleep?"

"Alright, besides waking up every hour to pee but other than that it was good."

"What's the plan today?"

"I'm going to go see Mia, I feel bad I haven't been around a lot she's going through the same thing I am and she's good to talk to about all this"

"Well, you do that and Brian and I will go out somewhere for the day"

"Sounds good to me, now can we eat?"

"It's always food with you isn't it."

"Well I am pregnant so, yes."

"Oh please, you have always been like this do not blame my baby for this" He said laughing at me.

"I will do what I want Toretto" I said winking at him.

"Oh I know baby, I know. Now, let's eat"

We sat down and ate the breakfast Dom made and laughed about how our lives were so different than what we imagined but nonetheless we were happy with it.

After we finished we got ready to go over to Mia and Brians to have our mommy and me time, while Dom had his daddy and me time. Even though he says it's man time I know what will be happening but it was not my place to say anything he needed another fathers point of view something I couldn't give him.

* * *

We pulled up to the house and made our way to the door knocking while opening it.

"Mia, we're here" Dom yelled

"I think she knows that genius"

"Aren't you a smart ass today"

"Today? Baby, I'm always a smart ass you should know that by now!"

"That I do."

"Hey come out back with us" A very pregnant Mia said to us.

Dom walked out first and I followed behind him but I had a small body jump onto me before I could go outside.

"Tia!"

"Oomph hi baby boy!"

"Want to come play with me?"

"In a little bit monkey tia is going to talk to momma, ok?"

"Otay, I'm gonna play I love you!" He said running away but came back and placed a kiss on my growing belly.

"Love you too baby" I smiled as he talked to his little cousin, I hope I do a good job with my son as much as Mia did with Jack.

I made my way out back and sat next to Mia we all talked until the guys said they were heading out.

"You want me to take Jack with me?" Brian asked Mia

"No, it's okay he's gonna go for a nap soon anyways."

"Okay, love you babe" Brian said kissing Mia quick while he started to leave.

"Bye, Bry"

"Bye baby" Dom said kissing me but I pulled him in a bit closer to make it last longer

"Mmm, bye babe"

* * *

"So how is everything since the scare last night?" Mia asked me

"Better, I felt bad about it last night. Like why could I not take care of my child, you know?"

"Yeah, I know the feeling and no matter how many times you hear it's not your fault you don't believe it. But, trust me Let it's not."

"I just hope I am half a good of a mom as you are"

"You will be amazing Letty, I see you with Jack you're ready for this"

"It's weird hey?"

"What is?"

"Us growing up, becoming moms, being a mom, getting married, minivans, making breakfast, being up by 7 am for school. I never thought I would be the one to have this life not that I am regretting it at all I am so happy to be a mom but I am terrified."

"That's normal, you should've seen me with Jack."

"Sure, Mia you were born to be a mom I swear you were ready at like age 10"

"Maybe so, but I was still scared that I couldn't do enough, or I'd do something wrong, and also minivans are great don't diss them, being up at 7 am HAH that's cute, try 5 am and throughout the night. But, every cry, tantrum, or the famous 'I don't like you mommy' will all make you love harder even through the frustration."

"You have to help me" I said laughing

"Trust me you will learn it as you go along, but I am always here for you Let"

"Tia, come play now!"

"For a bit monkey, tia is getting tired"

"Oh yeah I heard old people get tired when the suns still out" Mia and I started to laugh so ahrd, kids really say the darndest things.

"Oh really, so you're calling tia old now?"

"Well yeah, I'm little you're old." He shrugged like it was nothing

"Okay, lets play then since you think I am so old, how about hide and seek?"

"Otay! Me first tia!"

"Okay, one, two, three.." I started to count to twenty while Jack hid.

* * *

"So how are you doing with all of this, scary hey?"

I smiled at him knowing he knew exactly how I felt.

"It's something, to be honest I never thought Letty and I would have the chance to have kids so it means alot but I'm scared shitless"

"It's tough, don't let Letty do all the work or you will have on bitchy momma on your hands."

"And how would you know that"

"Well after Mia had Jack he cried so much in the middle of the night Mia woke me up to go feed him and I made the mistake of saying 'Can't you get him and let me sleep I had a long day' I still haven't heard the end of it. I still have the ' Oh you're tired really Brian, I was in labour for 12 hours and carried YOOUR child for 9 months inside of me and YOU'RE tired go get your damn son.' Never make the same mistake I did." I laughed at Brians confession knowing exactly what my sister was like.

"I'll try not to, but I can sometimes be an idiot according to Letty"

"I'm in the same club bro"

We drank our Coronas and talked more about my son who was yet to come as well as the new addition to Mias side, a little girl. I could only hope Letty would want to try again after this one, I wanted a girl too.

* * *

After about a half hour of hide and seek Mia said it was time for his nap. I offered to take him, holding his hand while we went upstairs to his room.

"Tia? Will you ready me a story?"

"Sure baby, but a quick one so yuo can sleep"

I curled next to my nephew while I read him a story. His head rested on my belly with my arm protectivley around him. I read the story and when it was done I looked down at him to notice he had fallen asleep and if I move it may wake him so I decided to lay there with him. T

Mia walked in noticing mine and Jacks' sleeping form and she was quick enough to grab her phon and snap a picture to ssend to Dom saying ' She will be a great mom, big brother."

We slept for a couple hours until I felt myself being woken up.

"Dom?"

"Shh, Jacks' still sleeping, you ready to go?"

"Yeah, can you hold him so I don't wake him up"

Dom held him up a bit so I could sneak out without waking him.

I bent down to kiss his cheek saying goodbye and Dom did the same.

"Let's go home baby" Dom said while grabbing my hand.

I am more than ok with how my life is changing.

To be continued! Like always please read and review!


	29. Chapter 29

Letty POV

"Dom I swear to God, if you do not turn the light off I am going to seriously cause you pain." I yelled angrily

"Yes dear"

"Don't patronize me, THIS" I shouted motioning to my now overdue pregnant belly. "This is your fault"

"You want to go get some food?" He asked me causing a smile to form on my face.

"What are you waiting for papa, let's go!" I slipped my flats on and made my way to the car while Dom laughed at my eagerness.

Once we were in the car we sat in our usual position, me in the passenger seat unfortunately, and Dom in the drivers with his hand resting on my still somewhat skinny thigh. I was one of those women who luckily carried mostly just in their belly. However; I did notice parts of my body getting bigger than definitely bothered me. Like the muffin top that I swear developed over night. Dom assured me he loved my body because it carried his child. I was ecstatic to be carrying my child but I didn't like the changes my body made. I know I am being selfish, but I am also hormonal.

"Sit down or drive through?"

"To go"

"From?"

"PF Changs?"

"Done, you still have ice cream at home?"

"No, Mia and I ate it a few days ago"

"So, store after it is then" He said I just leaned over and kissed him.

Dom went to pick up the food and then him and I went in to get ice cream and we went back the house.

"I want to renew our vows" Dom said out of nowhere making me stop chewing and look at him to see if he was serious or not, but I know Dom. He doesn't joke about our love for each other and neither did I.

"Ok" I said simply, I wanted to too and I wanted our son to be there, maybe it was silly but it meant a lot to have a child that was part Dom and part me that was made from love, maybe it was the mom in me talking, but it meant a lot.

"When?"

"After Noah is born, I want him there"

"I wouldn't want anything more than that." We finished our meal and we showered together and joked.

* * *

"Don't drop the puff" Dom said handing me the loofa trying to joke.

"It's a loofa, genius. And it's don't drop the soap."

"Fine, then don't drop the soapy loofa" Dom said tossing it to me in the showering making me drop it.

"You better pick that up" I said putting shampoo in my hair while Dom bent down to pick up the loofa. He didn't came back up right away though he started to wash my legs slowly making his way up and leaving a kiss on my growing tummy.

"I love you, you know that?" Dom said washing my body.

"I know, and I love you Dominic Toretto"

We kissed and cleaned each others bodies till the water ran cold and we eventually got out and made our way to our bed.

Our bed in our room in our home that we would raise our son and possibly our other child in the future. Have our own family to make memories with and keep the Toretto spirit and tradition alive.

* * *

"Babe, I'll be back in a couple hours" Dom said while heading out the door while letting Brian in.

Jack had asked Mia about his grandfather and Mia didn't have the heart to talk about him alone without crying so she asked Dom and I to come by, I would've but this tiny human inside of me has made me exhausted so I stayed home while they talked but of course Dom had Brian to come over to "hang out" which meant I had a babysitter...

"Hey sis!" Brian said in an annoying jokingly voice.

"Hey buster"

"Already with the name calling, I'm hurt Letty"

"Aw muffin, build a bridge and get over it."

"You eat yet?" Brian yelled while walking into mine and Doms kitchen digging through the cupboards.

"Yes, but please by all means help yourself" I said sarcastically.

* * *

_Meanwhile with Dom and Mia_

Dom had walked in and spotted Jack playing with his cars in the living room but stopped abruptly when he saw uncle Dom.

"TIO!" He said running and jumping into Doms arms where he was caught with great ease.

"Hey Jack"

"Momma, tio's here!" The small boy yelled.

"Yes, I heard. Hey big brother" She said hugging him.

"Hey Mi, how're you feeling?"

"I'm good, hey Jack remember when you asked about papa?"

"Oh yes!"

"Let's go sit and we will talk about him, ok?" Mia said while we walked over to the couch.

"So you know how daddy is your daddy right?"

"Yep!"

"Well papa is mine and uncle Doms daddy, just like nana is mine and uncles mommy"

"Oooh"

"Your papa was the best daddy in the entire world, he used to read me stories every night, he wiped my tears and taught mommy how to fight if anyone picked on me but, I always had tio and tia to protect mommy so I didn't have to. Nana had the nicest heart and she was beautiful even more beautiful than a princess" She said while Jacks eyes lit up.

"Nana and papa always made mommy smile, and they used to make me chocolate chip pancakes whenever I was sad."

"Those pancakes were delicious" Dom added

"Nana and papa were best friends, just like me and daddy, and just like tio and tia. Papa was like a big teddy bear kind of like tio, always protecting everyone but looks big and scary" Causing Jack to laugh at the thought.

"You know buddy, when mommy was little and had to go to school papa would help mommy with her homework and when they were done he would stay awake after everyone went to bed and learn the next chapter so he could help her tomorrow."

"What" Mia whispered " I didn't know that"

"Yeah, every night. He wanted to be able to help you"

"Papa also was a race car driver and like tio he was "King of the Streets" that's a title your daddy will never have squirt, he never beats me. Dom said laughing and winking at Jack.

Mia was silent and had tears in her eyes while Dom reached over to grab her hand. She walked off trying to hide her tears but Dom followed her to talk to her leaving Jack to play with his cars.

"Mi, come here" Dom said reaching for his little sister pulling her into a hug.

"I just miss them so much Dom, they will never get to meet their grandchildren never been to either one of our weddings, never saw us grow up, never-" Dom silenced her.

"Mia, they saw it all. They've always been here even if they weren't physically here."

"Dom, you know what I mean"

"I know, Mi. But, you have done an amazing job look at my nephew, you and Brian have done and amazing job. You've stayed loyal to the family and kept the Toretto spirit alive all while expanding it."

"Thank you Dom"

The afternoon went on and memories of the Toretto children and parents were shared.

* * *

"Brian, this was your fault!" I yelled

"Letty it's a fucking pot calm down!"

"Calm down, calm down Brian! This was expensive it's not your shit to wreck you idiot!"

"I didn't wreck anything it's a small scratch on the side get your hormones together!" Brian yelled back with instant regret

"Letty, shit I'm sor-"

"Save it, you know what fuck you! You did wreck everything! You should have found Dom and told him I was trying to help him and get him back so none of this shit would have happened!"

"Me! That was never my fucking job Letty! You were the one who practically begged me to do it! So don't sit there and put this shit all on me, that was your brilliant fucking idea!"

"Oh my brilliant fucking idea, who was the one who was undercover from the beginning, you were never loyal, I was always fucking loyal! ALWAYS! I waited for Dom like a damn fool, I helped and took care of Mia, I worked alongside Vince, I ran into hiding with Leon, kept the shop running, all for this family, because I am fucking loyal, you were never!"

"Who let Dom go! Who came back to see how Mia was, who finally agreed to let you go undercover because you missed your husband! Who tried to save Vince' life! Who went after Tran after Jesse was shot! ME, Letty! ME!"

"You still did all of..OW Fuu-" I yelled bending over in pain clutching my stomach only to have Brian rush over to me.

"Shit, Let you okay?"

"Yeah-Oh god no" I said starting to tear up, fuck this was painful. I bent over and my body dropped to the ground as the pain got worse.

"Letty, breathe girl this baby is coming. Just breathe I'm going to call Dom."

"Ok" I managed to squeak out.

Brian returned a minute later " FUCK!"

"What?"

"Doms phone goes to voicemail and Mias not answering hers since Jack always hides it"

"I want to wait, Bry"

"I know babe but there is no waiting we have to go"

"Fine, but Brian."

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry, thank you for everything and call me babe one more time I will kick your ass whether I'm in labour or not."

"Noted, I'm sorry too I never should have said any of that you know I didn't mean that you're my sister Letty, and you don't have to thank me, we're family now let's go."

I climbed in the passenger's seat of Brians' Supra and he sped off to the hospital while we kept trying to call Dom with no such luck.

25 minutes later we were at the hospital I was in my gown hooked up to the machines while Brian got me ice chips and looked for my slippers in the hospital bag I packed.

"How you feeling?"

"Tired and loopy" I said cracking a small smile.

"Letty, I really am sorry for what I said earlier it was uncalled for and I guess I just got caught up you know."

"Brian, it's ok I forgive you. Maybe it's the drugs in me but I am in a very forgiving mood but for what it's worth I am sorry too, I never should've snapped at you about that stupid pot and bitched to you about the past I know I begged you to let me do it to bring Dom home, so I know it is partly my fault but let's let the past be the past because you have a nephew to meet soon.

* * *

"Ughh" We heard Jack whine

"What's wrong baby?"

"I'm playing a game on tios phone but tias and daddy's face keep popping up and making me lose!"

"What do you mean popping up? Dom asked before realization hit him.

"Oh shit! Mia, the baby! Jack tio needs this." I said while grabbing m phone from my nephew who started to pout.

"Mommy, tio said a bad word"

"I know baby but this is important your cousin might be coming." Jacks eyes instantly lit up.

"Finally!"

I called Letty' phone hoping to talk to her.

"Hey, Dom" I heard Brians' voice on the other end say

"Brian, what's going on?" I said in a panic.

"Chill man, she's in labour and perfectly fine were at the hospital, room 902 just be calm when you get here alright"

"Thanks Bry, put Letty on"

"Hi baby" She said tiredly

"Hi momma, you doing ok?"

"I'm good, Brians taking good care of me till you get here"

"I'll be there in 5 minutes ok babe?"

"Okay, love you"

"Love you too, Let. I am so proud of you momma"

"Me too papa, I'm proud of you too see you soon."

Up next: Meeting baby. Please R&amp;R


	30. Chapter 30

Dom POV

As soon as I heard Lettys voice, something inside me started to change I was feeling panic, joy, love, and worry all in one. I told Mia Letty was in labour and she packed up Jack and said she would meet me at the hospital.

"Dom" I heard my little sister call out before I got into my car, I turned to her to see what she wanted.

"Keys" She said handing me my keys, I was really panicking.

"The moment you walk through those doors your whole life is going to change, you're going to be a great father, Dom," My sister said with a smirk knowing I said the same thing to Brian when Mia was in labour.

"Thanks, Mi" I said hugging my sister and quickly racing through the streets to the hospital to meet my wife and soon son.

I thought about everything as I drove through the busy streets of LA, I wondered if my mom and dad would be proud of me, I wondered if my son would be more like me or Letty, I wondered, if Letty would want another baby, I thought about how this would change mine and Lettys relationship. Before I knew it I was pulling up to the front door of Cedars Sinai and ran out up to the 9th floor-Maternity Ward.

Once I got up there I saw the store and quickly ran in to grab a baby gift for my son.

I found a blue bunny one just likE I had when I was a baby but I smiled when I found a stuffed black charger, I grabbed both and a robe and a Pandora bracelet with newborn charms on it for Letty as she wasn't a flower kinda girl.

I walked in the room to see Brian handing Letty ice chips while she sat comfortably yet uncomfortably all while hooked up to monitors. I watched her eyes light up as soon as they might mine.

"Hi momma" I said walking up to her and kissing the side of her head.

"Hi" She whispered

"How're you doing?"

"I'm good, some pain but nothing I can't handle and Brians been pretty good while you were away"

"Man, you got this easy Mia was ready to kill me as soon as her water broke Letty has been chill" Brian said handing me the container of ice chips to give to my wife.

"Haha, well that's my sister for you, speaking of; she's on her way now with Jack"

"Sounds good I'll be out in the waiting room, good luck Let can't wait to meet my nephew" Brian said kissing Lettys' cheek

"Thanks, Bry, for everything. You're already the coolest uncle around for him" She said smiling.

Once Brian left it was just Letty and I, I sat next to her holding her hand and rubbing her hair out of her face while we looked into each other's eyes.

"You excited, daddy?"

"I am beyond excited, scared, happy, and anxious all in one"

"Me too, papa, me too"

"I got you something" I said reaching for the bag pulling out the bracelet and the robe.

"I can't wait to wear this" She said tiredly, she then reached for the box and opened it to reveal the bracelet. Lately, Letty had started to wear jewellery but they had to have meaning.

"Dom, this is beautiful" She said toying with the charms and reaching over to kiss me.

"I love you" I told her

"I love you, so much"

"You have any pain?"

"Not really, I had the epidural a while ago so I just feel some pressure but I'm just tired"

"I am so proud of you, Letty"

She just smiled at me and drew lazy circles on my arm that was resting on the hospital bed.

"What else did you get?" She said looking at the still full bag

"Some stuff for the little guy" I said pulling out the stuffed Charger and the little blue bunny

"Of course you would find a stuffed Charger" She said chuckling

"This looks just like Mr. Bubs" She said smiling at me and my mouth dropped, no one but my mom and dad knew about Mr. Bubs not even Mia.

"How did you know about Mr. Bubs?"

"Your mom told me, one day I she found me on the porch crying after my dad died and she hugged me and told me everything would be ok then she handed me Mr. Bubs and said it used to protect you and make you feel better so she gave him to me and said the same would happen to me"

"I didn't know that"

"Your mom was an incredible mother, Dom"

"Yeah, she was. Just like you will be"

"I hope so"

"I know so"

We were interrupted by the midwife who came in to check on Letty.

"Okay Mrs. Toretto, let's see how far you are shall we?"

She went between Lettys legs and lifted the sheet to check on the baby.

"Looks like you are at 8 cm, almost ready to push"

"Thank you, Marisol"

"Of course Miss Letty, are you feeling any discomfort?"

"No, just some pressure but nothing terribly bad."

"Great, Dr. Dornan will be in a bit and by then you should be ready to push"

"Ok, thank you"

After Marisol left it was really getting all real to me, in a few short hours we would be parents holding our baby.

"You nervous?"

"Yes"

"Don't be, Let. You're going to do great"

"Just stay with me and I'll be ok"

"I wouldn't leave you for anything, unless it's to see little man being born"

"Dominic, let me make something perfectly clear to you" She said sweetly

"Yes, my love?"

"You will NOT be anywhere near there when I'm pushing this baby out, I will not scar you for life, I will want sex once I can have it again and I don't want you to be freaked out and leave me hanging, you understand"

"Letty, I'm not a teenage boy, I think I can handle it"

"Dominic, do you understand?"

"Yes, momma"

"Good, now pass me more ice"

I did what Letty asked and her midwife Marisol checked in about every 15 minutes to check on her progress, about an hour later Marisol said that Letty was at 10 cm and said she would be back.

"This is it" Letty said

"What do mean?"

"I'm fully dilated"

"Oh right, I remember I read that in the pregnancy book"

"You read the book?"

"Of course I did, Letty. I wanted to be able to know exactly what to do and how to help with whatever you were going through"

She just smiled at me and the doctor came back in.

"I hear we are ready to deliver a baby."

"I'm not but little guy is ready to come out"

"Let's take a look at where were at shall we?"

I grabbed Lettys' hand and we looked in each other's eye silently saying no matter what the future holds we will be ok.

"Ride or die" I whispered

"Ride or die"

"Okay, Letty are you comfortable?"

"Comfy as can be"

"Okay, dad we're going to have you sit next Letty and prop her up by putting your arm around her back" I sat beside Letty and did what the doctor asked me to do and kissed her temple while she let out a deep breath.

"Okay, Letty, and one, two, three, push"

Letty grabbed my hand tightly and started to push.

"Good, Letty. How was that?"

"Wasn't bad, but not the best feeling"

"Okay, let's go again. One, two, three and push." I watched my wife push again and heard her groan knowing she was in discomfort.

"C'mon Letty push, keep breathing hunny" The doctor coaxed.

Letty has now been pushing for about and hour and she was almost there, I smiled at her disheveled look, and kissed her once more. I brushed the hair off of her sweaty face.

"You're doing great, baby"

"I'm glad you're happy, I'm way to fucking tired to do this again"

"Dom, no more kids. I blame you" She said with exhaustion in her voice.

"Okay, Letty we gotta push again hunny" The doctor said in a calm voice.

"No, no more." Letty said falling back to the bed.

"C'mon hunny you want to meet your baby"

"No, I'm too tired"

"Letty, you're so close baby you got this"

"Fuck, fine" She said sitting up with me propping her up behind me.

"Here we go Letty, one, two and three" She started pushing and squeezing my hand tightly.

"Fuck!" She yelled when she stopped pushing

"C'mon Letty almost there"

"One, two, push"

"Ugh she groaned and tried to breathe at the same time.

"Good, Letty one more push hunny, are you ready"

"You have this momma" I whispered to her

"And one big push, Letty"

She pushed and she pushed hard until the only sounds that could be heard were the loud cries of a child, my child, mine and Lettys child.

"There he is, a healthy baby boy" The doctor said holding up my son for Letty and I to see, he was perfect. I looked over at Letty who had the biggest smile from her face and tears in her eyes as soon as the doctor placed our son on her chest.

"Hello, baby boy. You are so perfect my love" She said to him and I couldn't help it, the tears fell from my eyes once I laid eyes on my boy and heard Letty talk to him, I was watching my bad ass wife, cuddle our son with tears falling from her eyes, telling him how much she loved him already. He continued to cry but started to calm down at the sound of Lettys voice. "Hi baby boy, I'm your mommy" She croaked out, seeing my son and mother to my son in such a vulnerable position was beautiful.

"Dad, you want to cut the umbilical cord?" Dr. Dornan asked holding up the scissors. I went over and grabbed them cutting the spongy cord. They took him away to clean him up and I pulled Letty close to me and kissed her repeatedly on the lips.

"We have a son" I kept saying to her.

"He's here, our beautiful baby boy is here" She said back to me.

"You did so good, Letty"

"Thank you, papa"

The nurse came back in with our son after Letty and the baby were both cleaned up, he was wrapped in a blanket with a little blue hat sleeping soundly.

Letty sat upright ready to hold our sleeping son, the nurse handed him to her and she smiled from ear to ear.

"Hi Bodie, you are so perfect, so so perfect." She cooed

"He really is"

"Your parents would be so proud, Dom"

"They would've loved him"

"They do, just like my parents do, now he has 5 angels protecting him always. She said referring to our parents and Vince.

"Come here, daddy. Hold your son" She said and I sat on the bed next to her while she handed me our son.

"Hi buddy, I'm your daddy. You were so good for mommy, I can't wait to watch you grow up, you are my pride and joy, Bodie. You are the reason I will be the best father I can be, for you little guy. I love you"

"You already are, Dom"

We laid next to each other in the small hospital bed Letty leaning against my shoulder holding my arm with my son in my arms.

About 45 minutes later we were in the same position but Letty and Bodie were fast asleep, Brian, Mia and Jack walked in quietly to see the newest addition to the Torettos.

"Dom he's beautiful" Mia whispered.

"Thanks Mi, he really is"

"Tio can I see baby" Jack asked and I lowered my arms so he could see his sleeping cousin.

"He's so little!"

"Yeah, buddy you were this small once."

"What! That's crazy!"

Letty continued to sleep, this whole experience wore her out so I wanted her to be able to sleep and secretly I wanted to be able to just watch my son and wife sleep.

"Congrats, Dom. He truly is beautiful" Brian said

"Thanks man" Brian patted my back and with that the O'Connors left leaving us Torettos together in the hospital room.

"I am so happy that this is my little family" Letty said sleepily

"As am I my love, as am I"

Our son, Bodie Anthony Vincent Toretto was here, happy and healthy just like my wife Leticia Isabella Toretto.

**More to come! Please R&amp;R**


	31. Chapter 31

Letty POV

Time to go home, I was repeating the words in my mind ever since I heard them this morning. I stood up slowly getting dressed and picking up my 2 day old son laying him on the bed to get him dressed when he started to cry.

"Oh baby boy, no tears baby. Mommys just going to get you dressed my love" I said to him in a baby voice trying to soothe him, but had no such luck.

"You almost ready?" I heard Dom say from the doorway.

"Yeah, just getting little man dressed" Dom came over to stand beside me watching me dress Bodie in his little onesie. Once he was dressed I started to wrap him up in his baby blanket courtesy of his aunt Mia and uncle Brian. He continued to cry until I picked him up and held him against me asking Dom to grab the car seat and the bag. He started to calm down and rest against my shoulder while I rubbed his back and kissed his head. Once we got outside I looked for Doms car but didn't see it.

"Where'd you park?" I asked him.

"Right there" He said motioning to a bunch of vehicles that looked nothing like either one of ours, I was so tired I just followed Dom. We stopped in front of a brand new 2015 black Ford F-150. He opened the back door and put the car seat in strapping it into place.

"Uhm, babe?" I looked at him with a confused look.

"Just until, this little racer is older I thought we could use something more.. protective?" He said trying to make me buy it, but I knew my husband well enough to know this was not his idea, but it warmed my heart that he would do this.

"Mia talked you into it didn't she?" I chuckled kissing his lips.

"No.." He said while I put our sleeping son in his car seat. "She tried to make me get a minivan like her and Brian.. Said we could match."

I laughed at Mias suggestion and sat down next to Bodie once he was strapped in safely.

"And you had to come up with something better and bigger, right daddy?" I smiled at him and he smirked at me.

"You know it, besides I don't do small. You know that" He said winking at me I just laughed and Dom shut the door getting in the front. Getting ready to drive home as a family.

I kept looking over at my son and smiling. He was truly perfect, I couldn't believe how much love I had felt in this moment. We kept driving and I must have dosed off because next thing I remember is Doms hands lifting me. I opened my eyes and saw Dom carrying me inside the house.

"Baby" I said sleepily

"What is it my love?"

"No, baby, the baby, wheres Bodie?"

"He is already inside babe, just relax." I curled back into Doms embrace and let him take me to our room, I hadn't realized how tired I actually was. Before he placed me down I opened my eyes to look over at the bassinet that was in the corner of our bedroom. I explained to Dom that I wanted him in our room for the first couple of weeks to which he agreed and brought the bassinet into our room. I smiled at my sleeping baby and felt Dom lay me down on our bed. I curled into the blankets and let sleep overcome my body once again. I don't know how long I slept but I was awoken by the cries of my son followed by the soft 'Shhh's' from Dom. I looked out the window and realized it was dark outside, I rolled over and saw the most beautiful thing ever. Dom was laying against the pillows wearing only his pajama pants, he laid there shirtless with a fussy baby against his chest. Dom had the TV on in our room to some kids television show with the sound really low. He was rubbing his back in an effort to try and calm his son but was having no such luck. I figured he must have been hungry so I sat up and leaned over to Dom.

"I think he's hungry" I said tiredly

I moved my shirt and put a pillow under my arm in order to support myself and the baby. Dom handed me our fussy boy and I tried to get him to latch on but was having no such luck, I felt like a failure. He did it at the hospital now he won't, did I do something wrong?

"Hey, it's ok. He is probably tired too" Dom said noticing my disappointment of my son not breastfeeding.

"He did it before though? What am I doing wrong?" I said

"Lets get the book and see" Dom said trying to keep me calm.

"Lets lay him down and rub his belly, maybe if we calm him first it'll help?" Dom suggested. I put my breast back into my shirt doing what Dom had suggested. It started to work but he was still crying. I adjusted the pillow once more and took out his source of food, there was another struggle but after about a minute or two he finally latched on.

"There we go" Dom said rubbing Bodies head. "See momma, you got this" Dom said trying to reassure me.

"That was all you, Dom"

"That was us. We got this" I kissed him and we watched our son nurse peacefully.

"Never thought we would get the chance to lay here and watch you nurse our baby" I chuckled lightly and rested my head against his shoulder.

"Neither did I, it's so different actually having him here."

"I hope he knows I don't share those well though" Dom said motioning to my breasts. Causing me to laugh once again.

"Are you really going to fight your son for my boobs?"

"If that's what it takes" Dom shrugged.

"You're an ass" I whispered watching my son fall asleep.

After a while Bodie was finally asleep I put him back in his bed, and I curled next to Dom trying to get some sleep.

11:29 PM I got up and nursed my son again, trying not to wake Dom, 45 minutes later he is back asleep.

1:41 AM "Come here little man" Dom says picking up his son and bouncing him lightly till he is asleep 39 minutes later.

4:17 AM "Ugh" I groaned pulling myself out of bed to pick up my screaming son. I changed his diaper and sang to him rubbing his back trying to get him to sleep. 21 minutes later he is asleep.

6:53 AM More crying, I go to get up but Dom grabs my arm. "I'll get him, just sleep" He says smiling at me.

"Come her, buddy. Let's let mommy sleep ok?" Dom said in his baby voice. I heard Dom take Bodie out of the bedroom and almost instantly I fell asleep.

I woke up again around 9:30 AM I stretched and looked over for Dom, who was gone and so was Bodie. I slipped on my slippers and made my way downstairs where I saw Dom, Mia, and Brian sitting at the table drinking coffee while Bodie sat in his blue and green motion swing that gently rocked him back and fourth while he slept. I smiled and made my way over to Dom to sit on his lap.

"Hey Let, long night?" Mia asked smiling

"You have no idea" I groaned dropping my head into the crook of Dom's neck. Mia and Brian just laughed.

"Oh I think we do."

"How old was Jack when he started sleeping through the night?"

"Around 7 months."

"Yay" I said with a sleepy voice.

Dom handed me a cup of coffee, I shook my head no as I don't usually drink coffee.

"Trust me, Letty. It will be your favorite thing." Mia said and I took the cup and drank the hot remnants.

"Do you want cream?" Dom asked

"No" I said shaking my head. "Black, is fine"

"Thanks for letting me sleep" I mumbled into his neck. He slowly rubbed my back and kissed the side of my head.

"Don't worry about it, you did just have a baby I think I can give you a free pass" He said jokingly.

Mia stood up and started to dish out breakfast. She placed a plate of eggs, bacon and toast in front of me. I took small bites but truly had no appetite.

"You gotta eat, babe"

"Not hungry" I told him while yawning.

"I didn't have an appetite either after Jack, try drinking those meal replacement drinks for a couple days they helped me."

"I'll pick you up some" Dom offered, I just smiled at him in return.

"Looks like the little ones waking up" Brian said.

I got off of Doms lap and picked my son up, "Hello handsome boy!"

No matter how tired I was, seeing his innocent face made me forget that. He started to make sounds causing me to laugh at him. I held him against me and rubbed his back.

"How many times did he wake up last night?" Mia asked

"Uh, I think 4 or 5 times?"

"That should decrease to about 3 or 4 times soon"

"Tia!" Jack yelled running to me coming back inside the house from playing out back.

"I missed you Tia" Jack said hugging me tight, I hugged him as tight as I could while still trying to hold onto Bodie.

"I missed you too, monkey. Are you excited to have a cousin you can play with when hes older?" I asked genuinely wanting to know, Jack was my baby. I may not be his mom, but I watched him grow and before Bodie he was the most important person in my life. Of course everyone else was too, but with Jack, he was the first child something no one could ever take from him, he was my first nephew, we have secret handshakes, and he trusts me. That was a big deal, I loved Jack so much it hurt sometimes. I never wanted him to feel left out or neglected because of the baby. My son was my world, I would do anything for him, just like I would for Jack.

"Yeah, it's ok. Can you come play Tia?" I looked at him with sad eyes and told him I couldn't right now. I had to feed Bodie, but seeing the hurt and disappointment in Jacks eyes broke my heart. He started to walk outside with his head low. Which didn't go unnoticed by everyone else. Dom ruffled his hair and Mia shouted I love you to him, but got no response.

"Baby, come here." I said to him. He turned around and came back to me with hopeful eyes.

"Give me a few minutes and I will come and play okay"

"Ok! I love you Tia!" He said excitedly and hugged me and ran outside.

"Let, you don't have to. He will understand." Mia said trying to take my side.

"It's ok, I want to talk to him anyways" I went upstairs to nurse Bodie and Dome came up after me.

"I can tell Jack not today, babe." Dom said trying to help me but I didn't want that.

"No, Dom. Don't say that. It's going to be hard for him for a bit, I want him to know that we still love him"

"Baby, he knows that" Dom said sitting next to the rocking chair I was in.

"No, Dom. He needs to be reminded of that. Jack holds a special place in my heart you know that."

"He does in mine too Letty, but I don't want you getting worn out"

"I will be fine, I don't think playing cars will hurt me."

"He always did have you wrapped around his finger didn't he?" Dom said and chuckled.

"Since day one." I responded honestly. "I have his trust Dom, it may seem silly to you, but it means something to me. Knowing that I am the only one he will watch Toy Story with, he tells me his 'secrets' he tells me when he likes a new girl at the park. I know you guys all know this stuff too but the fact that he comes to me and trusts me enough to actually say it means something to me Dom. I just don't want him feeling left out either. Bodie is my whole world, but before Bodie, Jack was my world. Now he has to get used to sharing that and I don't want either one of them to hate me for it."

"You're such a good mom and auntie, you make me so proud to be your husband, you know that?"

"I hope so"

"You are, Letty. Look at me" He said pulling my face in his hands.

"You and I created this little life, you did the work of protecting him and keeping him safe, hes not even a week old and you are worried about this feelings. You are worried your nephew won't love you as much. You don't think you have enough love to give, and you want to make them both happy. I love you so much, don't ever doubt that you're not a good mom" I kissed him lightly on the lips and once Bodie was done I handed him to Dom and went outside to play with Jack.

I sat outside playing cars with my nephew but I wanted to talk to him too, little did I know Mia, Brian and Dom were standing behind us.

"Hey baby, can I ask you something?"

"Yes" He said not really paying attention.

"Come sit with Tia" I said pulling him to my lap.

"You know how much Tia and Tio love you right?"

"Yeah" He said shyly

"You know just because there is another baby here doesn't mean I don't love you anymore" His head perked up and looked into my eyes.

"Well you don't really play with me anymore" He said sadly

"Baby, I would have loved to play with you but with the baby in Tias belly it made it hard, it didn't mean I didn't want to or that I didn't love you. You will always be Tias best friend in the whole wide world, no one could ever replace you. You're Tias first little monkey and no one could ever take that from you. You are so special to me Jack, don't ever think you're not. You are Tias whole world but so is Bodie, so we have to share a little bit. But sharing doesn't mean I've stopped loving you. I will never stop loving you."

"Do you promise?" Jack looked at me with his big blue O'Connor eyes that made me melt.

"Pinky promise!" I held out my pinky for him to link with.

"I love you, Tia"

"I love you, Jack. So, so much"

When we turned around we saw Mia and Brian in tears and Dom with a huge smile on his face.

"What?" I asked. Only to have Brian and Mia run up to hug me.

"Letty, that means so much" Mia cried.

"Seriously, Let. That little boy loves you so much and you love him just as much if not more." I smiled at Jack and he took my hand and said "Let's go see baby!"

We followed the small boy to see Bodie drooling in his swing. I was pulled back by Dom. "God, you are perfect" He said kissing me.

"Letty, that was amazing. I knew you loved Jack, but you treat him like your own and I love that."

"He is ours just like Bodie is Mia and Brians, there's no favorites I love all my babies" I said snuggling into his chest watching Jack interact with Bodie.


	32. Chapter 32

2 Months later

Letty POV

"Bu bu bu bum bu bu bu bum" I was making noises while bouncing my son in my arms sitting next to Dom in our bed.

"Who is mommys big boy" I cooed in the baby voice I was now very familiar in. I heard Dom laugh next to me so I looked over and stuck my tongue out at him.

"You're so mature" He joked.

"Daddy is just jealous cause you're cuter, aren't you, yes you are!"

"Sure, everyone knows I'm cuter"

"You're alright"

"Alright? Alright? Do you want me to show you how 'alright' I can really be?" He winked, just last week we were able to have sex again and I swear Doms eyes lit up like a kid getting his first bike on Christmas morning, although it was hard with Bodie still waking up in the middle of the night but we made it work.

"Oh yeah, you can show me how to-" I leaned over and whispered in his ear. "-Cook breakfast for your hungry wife" I laughed and nipped at his ear.

"I love it when you talk dirty woman" He kissed me and Bodie started to cry.

"Someones jealous"

"Watch it little man, these are my titties" I smacked him upside the head laughing.

"You are worse than him"

"He needs to know whats mine, I'm teaching him to be a responsible young man" He smiled proudly.

I slide the strap of my shirt off my shoulder and began to nurse my crying boy. I looked over at Dom who had a pout on his mouth.

"Dominic, go make me food"

"Fine" He whined getting out of bed wearing nothing but his tight briefs

"Keep pouting and I will put you on time-out" I winked

"Promise?"

I smirked at him and curled my finger telling him to come back to me while I pursed my lips into a kiss. He kissed me and when he turned to walk away I slapped his ass lightly.

"Promise"

Dom went down stairs and I watched my son nurse and smiled down at him, never in my life did I think my crazy, wild, hectic life would come to this. Peaceful, calm, full of love and happiness. I felt I deserved this after everything that went down. I'm still looking for adventure that will never change, but it will be a little tamer now that I have a little life to protect.

I heard my phone vibrate on the night stand and I reached over and grabbed it seeing Mia' name appear.

**"Hey Mi"**

**"Hi Tia!"** Jacks little voice said coming through the phone

**"Hi baby, what're you doing?"**

**"Nothing, can you and baby come over today?"**

**"We will see ok?"**

**"Okay!"**

**"Heres mommy"**

**"Thanks Jack, I love you"**

**"I love you too, and baby and Tio"**

**"Hey Let"**

**"Hey Mi, how you livin' over there?"**

**"Surviving, how're you doing?"**

**"Exhausted, but good. I never thought I could love another human this much"**

**"It's surreal right? After Jack was born, the love in me just grew and you know how loving I am I was almost sick of me" **She laughed.

**"I never pictured my life like this"**

**"I never pictured your life like this either. I thought you and Dom would be Bonnie and Clyde forever"**

**"We still are, but now it's the safe Bonnie and Clyde and mini Clyde"**

**"Hows Dom handling it, he keeps telling me it's great which it is but Brian said the same thing but you could see his panic."**

**"He's doing great actually, he gets overwhelmed just like I do. But he is over the moon even without sleep"**

**"You guys just relaxing today?"**

**"Dom is making me breakfast then I think we're going to stop by today if thats cool with you?"**

**"Yeah, Jacks missing you."**

**"Yeah, I'm missing him too."** I said sadly

**"Well if you guys want to come by for lunch I think we were going to take Jack to the park if you guys want to join?"**

**"Love it, see you in a few hours"**

**"Sounds good, love ya"**

**"Love ya too"** We hung up and Dom walked in smiling holding two plates of food .

"Mmm, food!"

"I'm glad you got your appetite back"

"Me too" He sat next to me and took a sleeping Bodie from my arms to hold against his bare chest.

"Damn" I mumbled

"What?" I started to blush.

"Nothing"

"What?" He chuckled

"You look good in daddy mode"

"You should see what you look like, I want to bend you over his change table and-"

"You're a freak" I laughed

"What! You're damn sexy in mommy mode"

"Remember when I could turn you on by beating you in a race, now I turn you on feeding our kid"

"Oh baby, you turn me on all the time" He said dipping his finger in the Nutella that was on the pancake he made for me as part of our breakfast. I sucked on his finger like I was sucking his cock. I used my teeth to lightly graze the edge of his finger while I looked into his almost black eyes.

"Do I? Even now?" I whispered leaning in and kissing his neck.

"Mhm"

"How turned on?"

"Let me put little man down and I will show you" Dom got up an put Bodie in his crib and came back to our room crawling up our bed kissing my legs and purposely missing my core and kissing my hip bones. He lifted my shirt up to my neck and kissed my stomach and my breasts. I pulled him up to me kissing my lips and my neck.

"Mmm, Dom" I moaned arching my back.

"Tell me what you want baby?" He whispered in my ear.

"Make me come papa"

"Your wish is my command" He sucked on my nipples lightly, knowing last time he did I got breast milk on him and my god was I mortified but he assured me it was ok. He made his way down to my core and gave me a firm lick making me gasp. I felt him move up towards my clit and I was pushing my hips up in response. But he continued to tease me.

"Baby please" I moaned and he finally took my clit lightly between his teeth.

"Oh god" He sucked harder then lightly then harder then lighter making me squirm, he then inserted a finger inside me making me cry out.

"Ungh fuck" He continued his ministrations and I was getting close.

"Baby, so close ungh fuck" He added a second finger and sucked harder and I came undone.

"Oh god baby feels so good" He kissed back up my body and lined himself at my awaiting entrance. He was almost in until we heard it.

"WAAAH" We heard Bodie start to cry and Dom dropped his head on my chest.

"I'm sorry baby" I said rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's ok but I want my piece off ass soon"

"You're piece of ass huh? You think so highly of me" I smirked and stood up throwing Doms boxers on.

"Damn straight I love that ass"

"You better, I promise I will make it up to you" I said going back to kiss him before I got the baby which made him scream for me louder.

I walked down to his room and saw him laying there Screaming but very few tears tears.

"Baby baby baby, what is wrong what is with all these crocodile tears hmm? You getting jealous like your daddy?"

I put him on my hip and walked downstairs putting him in his swing while I turned on Elmo.


	33. Chapter 33

**Letty POV**

* * *

I walked into the garage holding a bag of food for Dom and I while Mia watched Bodie for me for the day, this was the second time I had left him alone and I didn't think it was going to be as hard as it was.. Dom had made dinner plans for us and I bawled my eyes out because I was living him with Mia, I broke down in the car at least 3 times thinking I was a bad mother but Dom insisted it was hormones which of course made me even worse. But once we got there I had realized how much I have missed my time alone with him and tried to make it happen a teeny tiny bit more.

When I walked in I couldn't see Dom so I was looking around for him but just saw Brian smiling at me like he always does.

"Aw Let, you didn't have to bring me food" He joked.

"Good thing I didn't" I said smirking at him. "Where's Dom?"

"Out back, he's stressed today so I'm warning you now he's wearing his bitchy pants today because he's got his MPMS"

"MPMS?"

"Men's pre menstrual symptom." I laughed at him walking out to find Dom.

I saw him sitting in the chair we had out there with his head in his hands talking, even though he was alone.

"I can't do this dad, I thought I could be as good of a father that you were to me and Mia but I'm not, I'm not a good husband, and I know I wasn't always the best son and I'm sorry for that but looking back on everything that's happened has been my fault and I hate causing my family pain, and I can't help but think I will cause them pain again."

I stood there listening to him, I probably should have let him have this private moment to himself while he prayed to his dad but I stood there in shock. I didn't know where any of this was coming from and I felt terrible that he feels he isn't a good father or husband.

"Dom" I said softly while placing a hand on his back making him jump slightly under my touch.

"Let, hey babe what're you doing here?" He said trying to hide the fact he was upset and I could tell.

"I came to bring you some lunch and do a couple tune ups, but that's not important, I said sitting in his lap lifting his face up to look into my eyes.

"Baby, why do you think your not a good dad or husband?" I said running my fingers along the back of his neck soothingly.

"Letty, I left you right after we were married"

"I know, Dom but I've also moved past that"

"I treated you like shit when we dated that I have no idea w-"

"I knew what I was getting into with you and I didn't stay with you if I knew I couldn't handle you. You were an asshole at times yeah but you did also have this way of making me feel loved by you and I could see the man you really were not the big macho asshole you were acting like in front of your friends to impress people.

"I've hurt you" He said with his voice breaking

"And I've hurt you, sometimes it happens it's not intentional and believe me, Dom, if you had hurt me so bad that I couldn't stand to be around you anymore than I wouldn't. I know I would be fine on my own I just don't want to be because I love you and I want to share my life with you and raise our son the best way we can."

"My dad never hurt my mom, they were perfect. He treated her perfectly"

"That you know of." I said making him look at me again. "Dom, just because they made their marriage look perfect doesn't mean it always was. I knew your parents remember, your dad was a softy yes but he had his stupidity just like you do sometimes, where do you think you got it from. And your mom, she had the kindest heart and the feistiest temper just like Mia and you have. So those two combined you're going to sometimes have conflict they just didn't show it in front of you guys. I'm sure your dad has done some stupid things and your mom flipped but they didn't need to show or involve you and Mia because they knew they would always work it out and love each other so why involve the kids?"

"Well one thing was for sure I know he was an amazing dad"

"And so are you, Dom. I don't know why you think you're not. I've seen you with him it's the most amazing thing I have ever seen Dom, watching the man I love being so gentle and loving towards our son, getting up in the middle of the night, checking his bottle twice just incase you were wrong the first time, going into his room after you think I fall asleep and covering him up again incase he gets cold and just watching him sleep. You're here, you love him so much, you're patient and gentle. You help me, you're here for me, you love me, you were patient with me when I was pregnant, you never gave up on me after everything had happened, you've made all of your mistakes right and in my eyes and your sons eyes you are the best father and husband anybody could have."

"He wouldn't stop crying"

"What?"

"Bodie, he wouldn't stop crying and he tries to get away from me when I hold him."

"Is that what this is about? Dom, he's a baby he doesn't know. You can't be upset about that babe" I said slightly chuckling at him being upset about that.

"Well you always get him to stop and he always goes to you no problem"

"Hello, I have his food. He would be doing the same thing to me if I wasn't pulling my boob out every 10 minutes."

"I just don't want to fail him"

"You won't, just be here and show him how to be a good man like you are. I can teach him how to treat a woman, and to share and a lot of things but he is going to look up to you so much Dom, kids see how we act so when he sees you being a good father to him and a good husband to me he will remember that. He will see you treat me with respect, he will see your loyalty, he will also see your mistakes but he will see how well you handle them too. We're both going to fuck up sometimes, but we're fucking up together and fixing it together."

"I love you, Letty and I'm sorry for everything"

"You gotta stop apologizing man, I have forgiven you, I married you and had a kid with you. I love you"

"How did I get so lucky" He said standing up and holding me in his arms"

"Easy, you had a big di-" He cut me off by kissing my lips.

"You just using me for my body"

"Mostly, and you're good around the house sometimes too"

"Easy momma"

"I don't like easy"

"Oh I know" He said winking at me. "Where is little man anyways?"

"Mias"

"Really?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh nothing, I'm proud of you for trusting Mia to watch him"

"It's not that I don't trust her, I just worry a lot and I don't want to miss anything"

"You're an amazing mom" He said genuinely making me smile shyly

"I've got a good partner in this, so I'm trying"

"We got this don't we?"

"Yeah, we do" I said smiling at him again.

We sat out back eating the food I brought for us and I kissed him and hugged Bryan goodbye making my way to Mias to pick up my son.


	34. Chapter 34

Letty POV

"Dom you need to help me here man, I'm not your maid, I already clean up after one kid I don't need to clean up your shit too" I complained picking up the clothes he left on the bathroom floor, he was such a child sometimes.

"Sorry Let"

"Right"

"Let's get away for the weekend" Dom said pulling the clothes out of my hands pulling me towards him.

"I hate to burst your bubble but no matter where we go we still have a little one to clean up after and wake up to in the middle of the night"

"Not if he stays at Mias"

"No" I said grabbing the clothes again and walking out of the bathroom

"Letty" He whined following me.

"No, Dom"

"Let, come on think abo-"

"Not happening Dom"

"But why, you trust Mia"

"Don't bring trust into it Dom, of course I trust her, but its 2 days, I am not spending two days away from him if I don't have to"

"Baby, come on you know it would be amazing"

"Give it up, Dom. I said no."

"Let co-"

"No, Dom" I said leaving him upstairs. I would have loved to go away with him, I really would've but the thought of leaving my baby home for 2 days without me, without me for 2 days, 2 days here with me not here, me not here for 2 days with him scares me. I couldn't put it in any other words that I didn't want to be away from him, maybe it was the new mother in me but I just didn't think he was ready for me to go, I mean he was only 10 months old.

"Babe, I'm going back to the shop, you coming?"

"I'll be there in an hour"

"K"

"Dom" I called back for him noticing his tone. He turned around to look at me walking towards him.

I leant up and kissed him.

"I love you"

"You too" He said sadly, I could tell he really wanted to get away for the weekend. He walked out the door leaving me standing there with my thoughts. I wondered what I could do.

I picked up my phone and called Mia.

"Hello"

"Hey Mi"

"You ok let?"

"How old was Jack when you left him alone for more than a night?"

"Ah, so Dom asked you about the weekend?"

"Yeah, I just I want to go with him Mi I really do but-"

"But you don't want to leave Bodie, Let I get it trust me, but it's not Bodie who isn't ready, it's you. I know the feeling, because you think what if he needs a bottle, or hes getting cold, or needs his toy, or needs a bath and you don't want to miss anything, but Let, you know that none of us would ever let him go without and the only thing you'll miss is some drooling and sounds, but you really do deserve a nice weekend getaway."

"You know where we're going don't you"

"Yep"

"And you won't tell me will you?"

"Not a chance in Hell"

"Well, It's Friday, might as well go get Dom so we can pack our bags" I sighed

"Let, trust him ok. Try and be happy about it"

"I am, just sad too"

"It'll get easier"

"I'll bring Bodie over in a bit then"

"Sounds good, love you"

"Love you too"

I grabbed Bodie and made my way over to the garage. When I got there I handed my son to Brian who already had his eyes on him and I walked over to Dom. I covered his eyes with my hands and whispered in his ear.

"Pack you bags papa" He turned around and raised an eyebrow at me and a smile.

"You really want to go?"

"Yes, I want time with you"

"You're sure, cause I don't want to forc-"

"Dom" I said placing my finger over his lips stopping him from talking. "I really want to go"

He picked me up and kissed me. "I love you" He said against my lips.

"Love you too"

"Ew, look how gross mommy and daddy are!" We heard Brian say to Bodie

"Look how gross it was of auntie Mia to sleep with Uncle Brian" I said in a sing song voice poking my babys tummy

"HA HA HA" He said sarcastically.

"See ya Monday, Brian" Dom said picking me up and tossing me over his shoulder.

"Wait, wait, wait wait, wait" I shouted

"What?" He said stopping and I got out of his grasp running over to Brian to grab my baby before we left.

"I love you bub, we will be back soon okay bubba? Mommy loves you" I said starting to tear up. Dom came up behind me sensing my discomfort and wrapped one arm around me and grabbed Bodie with the other.

"You make sure you give uncle Brian and Auntie Mia a hard time okay big guy" Dom said in a soft voice. "Love you buddy, but be a good boy honestly, cause daddy really wants to bang mommy" Dom said in a teasing voice so I slapped his chest. Making Brian laugh.

"You're an asshole" I said walking out, but I wasn't mad and Dom knew that, we got in the car and Dom finished packing his bags once we arrived at the house and made our way down the road. I kept looking in the rearview mirror watching the city of Los Angeles get smaller the farther we drove. I felt Doms hand rest on my thigh and rubbed it soothingly.

"He's gonna be okay, momma"

"I know" I said sadly. "I am excited, Dom, I really am" I said not trying to make him feel bad, because I was excited.

"I know, baby"

We drove for hours and finally I fell asleep in the car.

After a couple more hours I felt myself being woken up lightly.

"Let, babe we're here" Dom said gently.

"Mmmm, 5 more minutes" I whined

"Not this time, wakey wakey" He leaned down and kissed my lips to wake me up.

I kept my eyes closed but I let a small smile take over my lips. He came over to my side and opened the door picking up my tired body out of the car as he carried me to the house tucked away in the trees.

I had no idea where we were but I trusted Dom. Once we got in I kissed his chest and told him I could walk but he insisted on carrying me. Once we get into the bedroom I lifted my head up and saw the most beautiful view and my mouth dropped.

"Dom, this, this is beautiful" I said walking over to the French doors that I opened up that overlooked the ocean. I watched the waves crash against the rocks and looked around noticing there was no one here. Dom came up resting his chin on the top of my head as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Thank you" I said turning around in his arms kissing his chest.

"Thank you" He said lift my chin to look him in the eyes. I was so in love with him.

"I didn't plan this, that was all you" I said softly.

"Nah, I'm thanking you for being the most amazing mother, wife, partner in crime, and thanking you for trusting me enough to give me, to give us a shot when you had no memory of me or us or anything"

"I'm far from an amazing mother, and wife, but I try for you. As for partner in crime, I kinda am the best aren't I." I said jokingly and he kissed my lips lightly.

"As for giving you and us a shot, it wasn't that hard to give you a shot, I mean you were hot." I said laughing lightly. " But, in all honesty you gave me my time to figure out who I was and that meant a lot to me, and soon enough, well, you just, you felt like home."

"I love you, you know that?"

"Yeah, I do" We stood there in each others arms for another few minutes looking at the ocean in peace.

"We're going dancing tonight" He whispered. My eyes lit up and I looked at him, I loved dancing so I was excited.

"We are? Where? And where are we even?"

"Yes, we are at Boom Booms, and we're in Mexico"

"God I love you" I said kissing him again and running out to the car to grab our bags so I could get ready. He followed behind me and helped me bring them in the house he rented out for us. Once they were inside I changed into my bikini and made my way into the beautiful marble kitchen that had floor to ceiling windows with perfect views of the ocean. Dom came up behind me kissing my neck and running his hands across my once toned tummy which made me a bit self conscious. I tried to pull away a bit but he pulled me back. He reached in the cupboard above me and pulled out two shot glasses and a bottle of Patron. He smirked at me and I smirked back.

He poured two shots and we hit our glasses together.

"To family" He said

"To marriage" I said back

"To love"

"To us" I ended as we kissed and tossed the shots back. We had a few more shots together and then made some dinner which was not really dinner at all but cut pineapple, and other fresh fruits.

"Body shots?" Dom suggested and by this point I was a bit tipsy so I said nothing but I hopped up on the island in the middle of the kitchen and shimmied my shorts off leaving me in my bikini top and bottoms. He licked my inner thigh making me shudder and poured salt on the wet spot, he let the tequila pour on my tummy while some fell in my belly button and he put the lime wedge in my mouth.

He licked my thigh slowly and left a small bite as he made his way up my stomach sucking off all of the tequila, he lightly bit the top of my breast that was exposed by the bikini top I wore and sucked my neck till he got to my lips and grabbed the lime wedge with his teeth. He spit out the lime wedge and started to kiss me which grew by the second. Before we knew it we were furiously battling each others tongues with our own as his hand slid down my body cupping my covered and heated core making me moan in pleasure. I snuck my hand to his swim shorts and let my hand reach inside to stroke his growing member. I pulled him to me and he was laying on top of me while we groped each other on top of the island. He bent his head down and started to suck on my nipple that was covered by my top but I could feel the wetness going through the top making my nipples hard, once Dom felt it he slid my top over and let a small lick cover my nipple before he blew cold air over the hardened pebble making me hiss and stroke him harder, I used my other hand to slide his shorts down enough so I could grab his bare ass, he growled into my mouth as he came back up to kissing me. He was rubbing my clit furiously as I moaned out in pleasure, I was so close until a knock on the door made us both stop abruptly and look at the door. We both stood up and adjusted ourselves before answering.

"Hello sir, I am here for your pick up, I am Diego" The young Mexican man said.

"Nice to meet you man, we will be out in 10 minutes if that's ok?"

"Of course sir I will be waiting in the car" He smiled

"Thanks man, and hey just call me Dom"

"Of course Senor Dom"

He closed the door and I looked at him confused usually we drove

"I plan on drinking a lot and I don't trust my car down there all night, and cabs won't come all this way"

"Oh, I'm going to get dressed" I said running off to get ready quickly.

I got into the bathroom and pulled out a simple black tight tank top dress that was basically backless so I had to wear those stick on boobs so my nipples weren't putting on a show for everyone. I slipped on a black thong and pulled on a pair of black strappy heels with studs on them to play up the bad ass look. I grabbed a chunky chain necklace and put that on and I brushed my naturally curly hair adding some stuff to it to tone down the frizz just leaving the curl. I came out of the bathroom 8 minutes later and saw Dom dressed in his famous white tank top and a pair of khaki pants and Timberlands with his cross.

"You look good, too good" I said standing up to kiss him and bite his bottom lip lightly. He reached his hand around grabbed my ass and growled again, he knew it turned me on.

"You, you look incredible. So so sexy" I winked at him and grabbed his hand as we walked out the door and into the car. It was going to be hard to control ourselves tonight I thought to myself.


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Warning, Letty acts like a drunk teenage girl in this. It won't be her normal but for his chapter she does.**

Letty POV

We arrived at Boom Booms and the streets were filled with teenagers who were completely wasted, and a couple of middle aged people wandering the busy streets. I felt Dom grab my hand as we walked into the club, I looked around and instantly felt old. There were hundred of kids about 18 years old then there was Dom and I at the age of 31 and 33 I looked at him and laughed and he smiled down at me as we walked to a table. We ordered a couple shots of tequila and a Corona. We sat close together in the booth as I looked at everyone dancing provocatively, I had one hand on Doms thigh and the other holding my Corona. Dom had one arm draped over the top of the booth while his fingers lightly ran up and down my arm while he nursed his Corona with the other.

"We're old" I said in his ear

"They're children, we're young adults" He said proudly

"Yeah ok gramps, we couldn't move like that even if we wanted to" I laughed.

"Is that so?" He questioned

"Do I look like I can bend that far back" I said motioning to the girl who was bent at a little more than a 90 degree angle.

I felt Dom move closer to my ear and say in a low voice "If I remember correctly I have had you in a position like that more than once" I blushed and felt him lightly bite my ear.

"I was younger" I stated

"Letty, that was like less than a year ago."

"And now I'm old" I joked leaning into his side.

"Come on than my little senior citizen, let's go dance" He said pulling me up

We made our way to the middle of the floor and Dom put his hands on my hips and I had one wrapped around his neck the other clutching his bicep as we started to grind on eachother.

"Alright this is a throwback for all you sexy mamis out there" The DJ announced over the speakers

A song came on after that Dom and I were very familiar with and we looked at eachother and smiled as I twisted my body down low to the song.

_Hey ladies drop it down_  
_Just want to see you touch the ground_  
_Don't be shy girl go Bananza_  
_Shake ya body like a belly dancer_

Dom ran his hands throw my hair as I continued to drop it low on him and come back up, turning around in my place I grabbed his hands and placed them extremely close to my core as I placed my smaller ones atop of his as I grinded into him more.

_Hey ladies drop it down_  
_Just want to see you touch the ground_  
_Don't be shy girl go Bananza (hey girl)_  
_Shake ya body like a belly dancer_

We kept dancing and Doms lips found my neck so I tilted my head back to rest upon his shoulder as he grinded harder into my ass. I could feel his erection on my ass and that only gave me fuel to add to the fire so I pushed back into him harder.

_Yo, excuse me, beg your pardon girl_  
_Do you have any idea what you starting girl_  
_You got me tingiling, come to me mingiling_  
_Steppin off lookin bootylicious and jingiling_  
_When you walk, I see you baby girl_  
_When you talk, I believe it baby girl_  
_I like that, thick-petite n' pretty_  
_Little touch is a ditty_

I dropped my body down again being sure when I came back up to touch his hardening member.

"Ugh Letty, everytime baby"

"What papa, can't handle this" I said pushing my ass into him again, I let out a quiet yelp when I felt him grab my ass roughly and sneak his left hand up my short dress pinching my ass.

"Fucker" I said pulling his hand away before I turned around so we were once again face to face, center to center. I lifted my leg to wrap around his slightly as we dropped our bodies in sync with the music. Never in my life did I think having a man that could dance would be a turn on but my god, Dom knew how to dance and it was sexy as hell. I pulled his face closer to mine and kissed his lips roughly. I pulled away and continued our dirty dance I slid my body down and held his hips as I popped my ass out. I kept moving up and down and shaking my ass, and yes even twerking but hey I was Latina, I could actually do it and do it real good.

"Sexy mama on the floor" the DJ yelled shining the spot light on me. Making me laugh and blush as I pulled Dom towards me and out of the spotlight. Once the song finished we went and got a couple more beers.

"I got it baby" I said putting my hand on top of his wallet stopping him from paying, just because we were married it didn't mean he was supposed to do everything even if he wanted to.

We drank a bit more and I was getting Letty tipsy or as Dom would like to call it 'Drunk' I was definitely drunk but I will never admit to it, I always tried to prove that I could outlast anyone for drinks sometimes I could, but after having a kid and not drinking your body limits you.

"Baaaaaaby, one more song please" I whined putting my hands one his cheeks and straddling him at the table. He smiled and chuckled at me

"Let, you sure, you're feet tell another story" He said leaning in to kiss me lightly.

"But I wanna dance" I pouted

"We can dance at the house" I smirked at him and moved closer to him.

"How do you want to dance, papa?" I said letting my hands fall to the waistbands of his pants

"Naked in our room with our own music"

"Mmm, I like that" I kissed him again then the smell of food came by and I pulled away instantly

"I want food! Can we get some first please?" I said sweetly

"Do you want something from the house?"

"Dominic, I want food now" I said sternly he laughed and stood up taking my hand in his

"Yes, mam"

We got out of the club and walked along the road seeing all the drunk people.

"You guys are so cute!" One drunk girl said to us

"You guys are so cute!" I said back to her, I was definitely drunk. "We're getting food do you guys want to come?" I asked this random girl and her boyfriend.

"Babe can we please!" She begged

"How about you and Katie go and I 'll meet you there I have to get Shawn from the bar" He said back to her

"Ok! Byeee" She said kissing him and linking arms with me as we walked to get food.

"Whats your name?"

"Letty, this is Dom, hes my husband, we're married, whats your name?" I said and Dom laughed holding me up slightly as we made our way to any fast food place.

"Aw! You're married! That is so cute! I'm Mia!"

"OH MY GOD! That is my best friends name, who is also his sister! Isn't that so cool baby! Her name is Mia, like my Mia!" He laughed at me again and smiled, I never got like this when I was drunk ever, so he found it hysterical.

"I heard baby, do you want to eat here?" He said motioning at a restaurant.

I nodded my head and walked in and ordered. "Can I please get chips and pico da gailllo, and guacamole, and 1 enchilada and do you have Corona?" I asked whispering the last part. He said yes and I said I will get that. We sat down with our food and started to eat.

"Senorita, your drink" He said handing me my Corona.

"Gracias Senor" I said smiling taking the drink, only to have Dom pull it from me as I went to take a sip.

"Nah baby, I got plans for us tomorrow"

"Fine" I pouted

"Letty come to the bathroom with me!" Mia said

I went with her and when we got there she pulled out a flask "Have some!"

"What is it!"

"Tequila!"

I took a drink of it and we passed it back and forth.

"I hope my baby never drinks that will mean he's getting older." I whined again taking another sip

"You have a baby!"

"Yeah! His name is Bodie hes 10 months old! Want to see!" I said pulling my phone out showing her pictures of my baby.

"He is so cute, I can't believe you're married and have a baby aren't you like really young!"

"You think I'm young!"

You look so young! Like 24"

"I love you I said hugging her as we finished the Tequila.

I stumbled back out to Dom who stood up to grab me.

"Okay baby don't be mad but we may have found some Tequila"

"Really?" He said smirking at me brushing my hair out of my face.

"Yep and Mia thinks I'm 24"

"Well you are hot enough" I sat on his lap and kissed him

"Okay guys my boyfriend is here, I will see you guys another time ok!" She said hugging me.

"Bye Mia!" I waved at her.

"You ready to head back?" He asked me

"Are we gonna do the sex?" I asked with a big grin on my face

"Do the sex? DO THE SEX?" He laughed loudly

"Yes, Letty we can 'do the sex'" He said laughing as he helped me up making our way out of the food place and walking towards the car. I was stumbling so Dom picked me up and piggy backed me to the car. I was biting his ear and rubbing his chest till we got to the car.

"Hola Senor Dom!" Diego said opening the car door.

"Hey Diego, you think we can stop off at a grocery store?"

"Ci, Senor Dom"

Dom got me in the car and I watched as we pulled into a grocery store parking lot, and Dom started to get out.

"I wanna come"

"I'm just running in are you sure?"

"Yes!" I said jumping on his back. He piggybacked me down the aisles and we got Gatorade, bananas, Advil and vitamins then we paid and got back in the car.

Once we got back Dom and I thanked Diego as we walked in the house, I pushed Dom against the wall and started to take his shirt off.

"Baby, baby let's go upstairs," He said trying to pull me up

"Why not right here, I thought you liked it wild and spontaneous and when I was drunk because I always leave scratches and bite marks all over you" I said sucking his neck

"Oh I do love it, Let, but I want you comfy"

"I am I just want your cock inside me right n-" I stopped and covered my mouth with my hand as I ran to the bathroom. I made it just in time as I started to empty the contents of my stomach into the porcelain bowl. I heaved and heaved as I kept throwing up. I felt a pair of hands one on my back the other holding my hair back.

"I'm fine, I just caught the flu"

"Yeah ok the flu?" He said chuckling still rubbing my back.

"Have some of these" He said handing me crackers and water.

"I'm sorry, baby. We can still have the sex" I tried

"No babe, we're going to sleep and I'm gonna hold you tonight and play with your hair"

"Don't be nice to me"

"Why not?"

"I just ruined our night Dom" I said feeling ad as I stood up to brush my teeth.

"Being with you is the best part of the night."

"But you said you really wanted to bang mommy" I said remembering what he said in the garage.

"I also wanted mommy to relax, and have fun, and spend time with daddy"

"That sounds creepy"

"Yeah kinda does, I mean it though Let just being here with you is enough for me."

"You could go without sex?" I asked walking into the bedroom

"Oh we will have sex, but not tonight. I want it when you want it"

"I do wa-"

"When you really want it" He said sweetly kissing my forehead. We got undressed and kissed a couple of times before we crawled into bed and Dom spooned me and played with my hair and I looked over at the clock. my eyes popped out of my head looking at the time.

"Do you see the time!"

"What is it early?"

"Guess"

"3 am"

"It's 11:17pm" I rolled over and laid my body flat upon his and we laughed together.

"I like being old I think" Dom said

"I think I do too, I mean I'm going to feel like shit, but I really like doing the old people things we do." I said drawing circles on his chest.

"I love you" I whispered starting to fall asleep.

"I love you too baby" He said kissing the crown of my head.

He fell asleep together happy.

**As always please R&amp;R, xo**


	36. Chapter 36

**Letty POV**

* * *

"Holy fuck" I groaned grabbing my head as I squeezed my eyes tighter to avoid any light coming through my lids.

"Goodmorning to you too, sunshine" Dom said cheerfully as he sat upright in bed nursing a cup of coffee while he read his book on global economy, his reading glasses were cutely resting upon the bridge of his nose. As much as I wanted to smile at how cute and innocent my husband looked while he read his book, I was so hungover that I just groaned and moved my achy body closer to Doms.

"Someone hungover?" He asked whilst playing with my tangled hair.

"Have they always been this bad?" I mumbled into his side where I felt him laugh lightly.

"Nah, baby we're just getting old." I felt him reach over to the nightstand and grab a second cup of coffee and hand it to me as I sat up and allowed my heavy head to rest against his shoulder.

"Thank you for last night" I said truthfully as I let my eyes close just enjoying the feeling of being in Doms arms.

"I'm glad you had fun, you really deserved a break" He said rubbing my back.

"No, I deserved some time alone with my husband, just like you deserved some time alone with your wife."

"You got that right" He said while grabbing his phone. "But you and I both know you will go crazy if you don't see for yourself how the little guy is doing" He continued as I heard the ring from FaceTime coming from Doms phone making me smile as I opened my eyes with excitement.

**_'I had been expecting your call'_** A cheerful voice that could only belong to the other Toretto, Mia.

_**'Hey Mi, little man give you any trouble last night?'**_

_**'Not even a little, slept through the night, ate all of his food and he hasn't cried for either one of you, yet'**_

**_'That's great, now where is my baby'_ **I said picking my body up so I could be seen in the camera while I basically laid upon Dom.

Mia called for Bodie, who quickly turned his head as he played in the play pen with his toy car while Jack raced him with his own car.

**_'Hi baby!'_** I said excitedly while Bodie looked at me confused I smiled at his innocence.

**_'Bubba, look at mommy'_ **I said smiling as he got closer and realized it was me.

A big toothless smile took over my sons face and I couldn't help but feel some sadness.

_**'Are you being a good boy for auntie?' **_I asked in a baby voice knowing he didn't understand but he continued to smile and giggle anyways.

**_'I love you'_ **I said while kissing the screen while I could hear Mia coax Bodie into blowing a kiss back.

**_'Hi Tia!'_** Jack said excitedly while waving and trying to hog the camera time and I smiled and laughed.

_**'Hi babe, are you having fun with your cousin?'**_

_**'Oh yes, were racing cars, and hes silly tia he put the bananas in his hair yesterday'** _Jack said while laughing hysterically.

_**'He is a silly boy, thank you for being such a good big cousin and watching him for me and tio, you are such a big boy now'**_ I said smiling to my newphew.

_**'That's what big boys do, tia!'**_ He said while standing up showing off his 'muscles'

_**'Whoa, look at those muscles, your muscles are almost bigger than tios'!'**_

_**'Really!'**_ He asked happily.

_**'Yep, look!'**_ I said while grabbing Doms arm while he wasn't flexing.

**_'Whoa, I am bigger than tio!'_**

**_'Haha, almost buddy'_ **Dom said back to him with a smile.

_**'Tio?'**_

_**"Yeah, buddy?'**_

_**'If I get as big as you do I get to have a girlfriend that's pretty like tia ?'**_ He said with a whisper but I heard him and I smiled.

_**'Nah, you just have to always tell the truth, and be nice to her. But don't ever let a girl win in a race, atleast not one like tia'**_

_**'Cause shes the best racer, right tio?'**_ I smiled and laughed quietly as I rubbed Doms arm.

_**'That's right buddy, hey can you make sure you give Bodie a big kiss from me and tia?'**_

_**'Oh yes!'**_ Jack said while he gave his cousin a kiss.

**_'Hi little man'_ **Dom said to Bodie while waving

_**'We love you'** _He said smiling at our son

Bodie just waved and giggled and resumed playing with his car so we said our goodbyes and I smiled sadly at Dom.

"I miss him"

"I do too, do you want to go back?"

"I do, but I really want to spend our weekend together too, it's just two days. I'm sure we can handle it" I said reaching up to kiss him.

"I'm so proud of you."

"For not going home?"

"For everything, I am always just in awe watching you with Bodie. When we were younger, I always thought having you by my side as my girlfriend was the best feeling, then I made you my wife and I thought, no, THIS is the best feeling having you as my forever walking with me as my wife, nothing could top that feeling. Then that day your water broke, and I watched you stay calm, and then I watched you in pain for hours that I swear if you hadn't been looking I would've cried, I couldn't handle seeing you in pain, but then out came Bodie, and I have never been more in love with you in my entire life, I didn't realize I could even love you more than I already did until I saw you give birth and become a mother to our child. I just stand back sometimes and watch you with him and I don't even think you are aware of how much of an amazing mother you are." He said so genuinely, that I was starting to tear up.

" Like last week, you were in the kitchen and you had your music playing and you were bouncing Bodie on your hip singing to him and there was a toy on the ground and you didn't see it, I was about to yell to stop you from tripping and you just stepped over it like you knew, and then I see when you and Mia are hanging out and you will be looking at Mia and making a bottle as if you have been doing it for years and you test it each time and it's always perfect, or when we went to the zoo and you were talking to me and Bodie almost fell into that ditch and without hesitation you kept our conversation going and you grabbed Bodie so quickly before he even had a chance to fall in. I don't think you realize how much you amaze me, how much I look up to you, Letty." By now I had tears streaming down my face and I swung my leg over Doms waist and I kissed him with so much passion I swear we could have started a fire.

"I" _kiss_ "Love" _kiss_ "You" I said between kisses. "You have made me a decent mom because of how wonderful of a father you are" I said kissing his neck.

"I want to re marry you" He whispered in my ear making me halt my movements so I could look in his eyes.

"What?"

"I want to re marry you, this time with our family and the little man there" I just smiled and pulled my shirt off as I went back to kissing him while grinding on his already hard cock.

"Yes, yes, yes, a million times yes" I said as I snuck my hand in between us and stroked his member lightly.

"And I am, ungh, definitely taking you on another honeymo- oh god, Letty" He moaned grabbing at my ass that sat comfortably on his sensitive cock. I kissed down his body and let my tongue drag just below his belly button. I pulled at his briefs and freed his cock, I looked him in the eyes with my lust filled ones as I slowly went down to take him into my mouth never losing eye contact.

"Fuck Let, your mouth baby" He moaned with a handful of my hair trying to keep his eyes on mine. I used my free hand to grasp his balls gently only applying pressure when he wasn't expecting it. I relaxed my throat as I let him slide as far back as I could take him.

"Ungh Let" He groaned as I deep-throated him. "I'm gonna cum, baby" He said trying to pull me up but I declined and continued to suck. As the salty tast of precum invaded my warm mouth that's when I took my free hadn and pushed on that spot between his balls and his anus watching him come undone.

"Fu-ungh fuck Letty, yeah baby just like that, ungh fuck" He said while he hips bucked in sync with my sucking as I swallowed his salty seed, I opened my mouth letting some of his juice slide out of the corners of my mouth and onto my breasts. Once he finished I kissed back up his body letting him come down from his high and once he did he grabbed me with force and flipped me on my back as he kissed down my body mimicking the moves I had just performed on him moments ago.

He kissed the inside of my thighs and my hips bucked with an eager attitude. "Please, baby" I whined not even realizing I had done it.

"You want me to lick that pretty little pussy?" He asked while slowly dragging a finger between my sensitive folds.

"Yes, god yes"

"You want me to lick her softly, or hard?" He teased leaving a kiss upon my throbbing clit.

"Haaa- unnngh fuck!" I yelled as he sucked my clit hard. "Just like that baby" I moaned as I pushed his face closer to my sensitive center.

"Yes baby, ohohoh, fuck" I moaned as he probed his tongue in and out of my opening with force making my eyes roll to the back of my head. "Don't stop, please keep go - ungh fuck" I cried as my hips bucked again as he found my g-spot with his talented fingers. He kept eating me out and I was so close and then I felt it. I felt the cool breeze alone my shaven and wet lips as the licking and sucking sensation stopped.

"No baby, please" I said trying to get him to continue instead he laid flat on his back beside me, I was ready to yell at him till he said those four words that almost made me come.

"Sit on my face" He said with his face flushed and dick hard, I wasted no time climbing my body upon his awaiting face while my knees rested on either side of his head. I quickly went back to sucking and licking my clit and the sensation was almost too much I had to lean forward and grip the headboard with ferocity as his tongue sucked on my clit, his fingers from his left hand working my entrance while he gripped my ass with the right hand. He kept sucking and changing the pace, I felt him spank and grab at my ass and Dom felt the wetness on his face so he took the hand that was gripping my ass and allowed a finger to slide into my tight back hole. Causing my moans to be uncontrollable at this point.

"Yesyesyesyes, baaa-ungh, fuck baby harder harder, har- ungh right there, don't stop I'm cum- oh god, I'm cumming!" I moaned in ecstasy as I felt my g-spot being played like a guitar, my clit being sucked like milkshake and a finger in my ass like I permanently had a vibrator on. My body shaking as my cream covered Doms hands and face as I attempted to come down from my high.

Once I did I crawled my body down and laid on Doms, kissing his chest.

"Fuck I missed that" I said with my body still turned on.

"You still amaze me" He said rubbing my hip

"We need to do that again" I said with a chuckle, but being 100% serious.

"Damn rights we do"

"Whats the plan for today?" I asked not wanting to leave the bed.

"It's a surprise, but I promise we can do this again tonight, many times again to be clear." He smirked and kissed my lips.


End file.
